Bitter Sweet
by Ambur
Summary: This was the most ruthless, vindictive, and complete means of revenge that he could think of. Using the Admiral's daughter against him as the Admiral had used Harrison's own people against him. It would be even more delicious if he could make her love him. So his revenge was to be a game of seduction. (This story was original published as "Is there Anything Sweeter?"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bitter Sweet

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE READ:** So this story was published under another name which I **despised**...so I renamed it and decided to try it again. **And special thanks to Elixir B.B. and Freeway girl for their constant, steady, rock hard support and encouragement!**

**PS- The Lone Ranger is awesome! Go see it!**

* * *

Prologue

Commander John Harrison watched her from the shadows. She was completely oblivious to his presence. She wasn't an unattractive human by any means and she certainly had a brilliant mind. Her figure was pleasing, she was petite in height and she had soft feminine curves even though it was clear she was athletic. She hadn't lost her feminism with her athleticism.

He thought her hair color was complimentary to her fair skin, the blonde not being brash and fake, but a soft honey wheat color. Her eyes were a soft light blue. As much as it pained him to associate with such a pathetic creature, at least he could enjoy her as a man would, so it would not be completely intolerable to him.

This was the most ruthless, vindictive, and complete means of revenge that he could think of. Using the Admiral's daughter against him as the Admiral had used Harrison's own people against him. It would be even more delicious if he could make her love him. He had considered simply breaking her to pieces, submitting her to days and days of rape, mental and physical torture which would leave her as nothing but a mere lifeless shell of what she was before. But he couldn't. As much as he hated her species, he admired her mind. Intellect was something he found too scarce in most people and he could not bring himself to destroy hers, even if she was merely human.

So his revenge was to be a game of seduction. He would wine and dine her. He would win her with compliments, endearments, and affections. He would take her to the heights of pleasure, such that she could never have imagined. He would have her begging for more, craving him like he was a drug for her and only he could satisfy. He would make her love him so completely that when he showed himself for who he truly was, it would utterly destroy her,

Harrison chuckled softly in the dark, his mind finding delight in the reaction of Admiral Marcus, upon learning that his daughter had become a willing pawn in his game.

Carol gasped softly and turned. The fine little hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on ends. She swallowed hard and she couldn't shake the small, subtle feeling of malice that surrounded her in the darkness.

"Is anyone there?" She asked breathlessly, cursing her stupidly for taking a short cut through one of the many alley ways of London.

She stared harder into the dark mist that swirled around her. There was nothing. It was as silent as death. She began to feel as if she were being smothered by the darkness itself. The alarms in her body and mind were screaming at her to run, but she forced them back. She turned slowly back to the direction that she was walking and took a few deep calming breaths before walking on, moving carefully and at a normal pace.

After what seemed like an eternity, Carol reached the end of the long alley way and turned onto the sidewalk of the main road. It was still quiet and ominous, but the street lights made it seem less so. She was also comforted by the people she saw out and about, no doubt making their way to the next club or bar.

She turned sharply once more when she felt something that felt as if it had brushed against her hair. Her eyes darted rapidly around her and she could not stop the shiver that crept up her spine.

"He…hello?" She called softly.

Again she was met with silence, but this time she at least had the comfort of the occasional person walking by or a vehicle passing by.

Carol quickly turned back around, pulled her coat tighter and quickened her step. Within a few moments she was walking into the foyer of Star Fleet headquarters. She allowed herself a sigh of relief and let the feeling of finally being safe and sound soothe her frazzled nerves.

She did not notice the man standing outside of the glass door, staring intently at her with the most unnervingly devilish smile on his face. He watched her until she entered the lift and the door slid to a close. He turned then and disappeared into the darkness once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Rating: M

Warnings: Creepy, stalker John and masturbation

Author's notes: This used to be called "Is there anything Sweeter" which I hated the title, so I jerked the story, revamped it, and renamed it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

John Harrison watched Carol Marcus as she slept peacefully and unaware. It had been easy to discover where she lived and even easier for him to gain access to her flat. He had been coming and going at his leisure for the last two weeks. He had watched her movements, studied how she interacted with her friends, her co workers, strangers, and most importantly, her father.

He had made mental notes of what interested her, bored her, frightened her, intrigued her, humored her, and many other things. He noted the most mundane of facts regarding her life from what time she got up for her morning run to what she preferred to have for breakfast. Nothing was too trivial about this woman for him. He needed to know everything if he was to be successful in winning her trust, seducing her, and ultimately destroying her and through her, her father.

He certainly hadn't been bored as he stalked her. She had many interesting facets to her personality and he did find her very attractive. He could admit to himself that he was looking forward to the physical pleasures he would take from her and give to her. He had already planned the many things that he would do with her soft pliable body. He would make love to her tenderly, making her sigh and coo his name and then he would fuck her, ravage her , make her scream and wither underneath him as he pounded into her. At least he was honest with himself, that was what he was most looking forward to…fucking her senseless. He would make sure that even when she wasn't underneath him, she would still feel him inside of her, no matter where she was or who she was with, she would feel him there with her.

He would take her over and over. He would make her his, own her body, he would take everything from her. He stared down at her sleeping form, his eyes black with lust. He looked around her room, his mind imagining the places he would have her. Against the wall, her own bed, bent over her arm chair, the bathroom sink, her shower, the floor, and then they would move to the other rooms in her flat.

Perhaps before he killed her father, he would fuck her in front of him. Fuck her brutally, allowing her father to see how completely she would belong to him. John would take her body and soul. His revenge would be even sweeter as Admiral Marcus would witness his one and daughter clinging to John as he rammed himself into her while she was begging, pleading, screaming his name, dragging her nails down his back, skin slapping against skin, the scent of their sex and of her heat overwhelming the room. And this would be the last thing that vile man would see as he died, his daughter so overcome with pleasure, so on fire by the touch of his enemy that she would only be aware of John inside of her, fucking her, claiming her as her father gasped out his last breath.

John grimaced. He had let his thoughts get away from him and now his erection pushed painfully at his pants. He looked down at Carol, focusing on her pouty lips. How he longed to wake her right then and have her enclose his length in her hot little mouth, sucking him, licking him, biting him, swallowing him. He groaned softly, his hand slowly trailing down his own body to the zipper of his pants. He quietly unzipped them. His hands took hold of the waist of his pants and he slowly pushed them passed his hips, his bulging cock bouncing freely.

He stepped closer to the edge of the bed. He knew he was taking a risk, but he couldn't help himself. His hand began to slowly move over his engorged length. He squeezed and pumped himself, tugging harshly on the tip of his length before sliding his hand back down the shaft. His movements sped up quickly, his grunting quiet and soft as he furiously pumped himself. He stepped even closer to the bed, his thighs touching the edge of the bed. He bit his lip to keep from groaning too loudly as his orgasm over came him. His hot spunk shot in three large globs, hitting the mattress beside her face.

"Damn…" He cursed in a whisper, taking his hand and wiping the mess from the mattress. He stepped back, allowing his breathing to recover before tucking himself back into his pants. He allowed himself one last look at Carol before disappearing out the window into the night.

* * *

Carol was beyond exhausted by the time her day actually ended. She had meetings on top of meetings and formulas that needed recalculation. Then of course there was the minor breakdown of one of the science majors who had misplaced all of his semester work that had been saved on a data pad when said data pad had disappeared, only to be discovered sitting exactly where he had left it in the lunch hall.

She hadn't slept very well the last night as her dreams were troubled. She had been feelings as if someone had been following her off and on for a few weeks. She felt as if she would be smothered by the weight of danger this person carried with him or her, or whoever it might be. Then she would feel as if she were just imagining the whole thing and felt foolish for allowing her imagination to run away with her. This morning, when she had awoken, she actually felt as if someone had been in the room with her and it frightened her. But how could that be? The security system had been one of her own making and was quite efficient at securing her flat and she lived on the 25th floor of her building. She sighed deeply, feeling like an idiot again. Of course no one had been in her room.

_Stupid Carol…_ She admonished herself mentally. Standing up from her desk chair and running her hands through her hair, she began to gather her things and place them into her bag. She reached over, clicked the computer off and walked to her office door.

"Lights off." She said softly blinking a few times when the room became dark. She turned and closed the door. She walked almost silently down the long corridor, nodding goodbyes to the few Starfleet officers that were keeping late hours as well. She stepped into the lift. "First floor." She said as the door closed and began its descent.

She stepped into brisk London night air and pulled her jacket around her tightly. She put her head down and began to walk with determination towards her flat which was only a few blocks away. Her determination was her desire to fall into bed and sleep for a week, but since that was impossible, she would settle for sleeping through the night peacefully. She stopped once she reached the corner of another long street that would take her to yet another street before she would reach her flat. She groaned in frustration, her body fighting the exhaustion she felt. She turned her head, looking back and forth and found what she was looking for. She cut across the street and made her way to the entrance of the alley. Her mind was screaming at her. _What in the hell are you doing? You remember how afraid you were the other night? And someone may have been following you!_

"I know, I know…but I'm so tired. "She said softly to herself. "I'll be quick, nothing will happen.

Carol stepped into the darkened alley, walking quickly, staring straight ahead. She held her head high, attempting to look as confident and as unapproachable as she could. Unfortunately or her, the man following behind her was not impressed by her attempt. She screamed when she was shoved roughly from behind into the wall.

"Hello love. Must be my lucky night to have someone as beautiful as you out and about." The man said darkly into her ear. He reeked of alcohol and cheap cologne.

She struggled, trying to right herself, but he grabbed her hair, slamming her face into the wall. "Now now love, you're going to play nice aren't you? This doesn't have to be unpleasant for you."

The man ripped her from the wall and shoved her on the ground onto her stomach. She screamed again as she struggled wildly to crawl away from her attacker. Suddenly, she felt his heavy weight lifted from her body and she scrambled away towards the opposite wall. She turned just in time to see another man holding her attacker of the ground by his neck. Her attacker kicked furiously and struggled to breath. Her rescuer slammed the man into the brick wall. There was a sickening crunch and Carol gasped at the sound of it. The man slid slowly down onto the ground.

Her rescuer turned to regard her and approached her slowly, as if not to startle her. She looked past him to see the crumpled body of her attacker.

"Are you alright?" Her rescuer asked.

Carol almost shuddered at the deep baritone of his voice. She could feel the chill bumps cover her arms and legs at the sound of it. She nodded her head and looked up at him when he stopped in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked into his face. His eyes were breathtaking, but she was not sure if it was in a good way or bad. He was handsome, beyond handsome despite the sharp features of his face. His lips were full and inviting. He offered her his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet easily.

"Thank you." She said shakily. "Is he…dead?"

Her rescuer chuckled. "No, momentarily stunned is all. But he will require medical attention. I believe that I have fractured his jaw."

"I should call someone…I…excuse me…" She said as she set about calling for help for her would be rapist. Once she had finished, she looked back at her rescuer who was staring at her intently.

"You have a terrible habit of walking in dangerous places alone at night Dr. Marcus." John said the barest hint of a smile on his face.

Carol swallowed hard. "How did you…"

"I observed you the night you walked from your flat to the London branch of Starfleet headquarters. For such an intelligent woman, you chose such an unwise route for yourself." He said.

"I…how did you…we're you following me?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Of course." He said simply. "As I said, I observed you walking alone at night in a dangerous part of London and followed you to make sure that you reached your destination safely."

"Oh…" She said, relaxing slightly. His words seemed to appease her, but only momentarily. Suspicion came back into her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything? And why would you care about the safety of a complete stranger?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to frighten you. I thought it best to observe you unnoticed. If someone had decided to attack you, I would have the advantage of surprise. And had I made myself known to you, would you have trusted the intentions of a stranger in an alley way so late at night, especially me being a man and you a woman?"

Carol stared at him. He seemed sincere enough, but there seemed to be something else there, something underneath the calm exterior he was exulting. He eyes were piercing, almost fierce and it was his eyes that made the handsomeness of his face seem false, as if it was only a mask and underneath there was something waiting to erupt. But then again, he had just saved her from rape and only God knows what else, so she inwardly admonished herself for her suspicions of him.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…I guess I'm just a bit shaken up. I'm having a hard time putting things into perspective."

"Understandable." He said favoring her with a smile. "Perhaps you would like to accompany me for a drink. I think it might calm your nerves and having an escort should appease your fears of being unsafe."

"Oh, thank you, but I think I'd just like to go home to my flat and rest." She said.

"Of course, shall I walk you?" He asked.

She paused momentarily, suspicion creeping back in, but then her eyes fell to her attacker. She reasoned if this man meant her any harm why would he have bothered to save her. She ignored her gut and smiled "Yes, please…I think I would feel better if you did."

"My pleasure Dr. Marcus." He said extending his hand to her. "My name is John Harrison. Commander John Harrison."

A bright smile lit her features and her body relaxed visibly. "Oh…you're one of us." She laughed softly. "I should have known, the way you handled that man. My name is Carol, please call me Carol." She placed her small hand in John's larger hand and it enclosed over hers in a strong grip. He didn't shake her hand, he simply held it as he stared at her. Carol found it hard not to squirm under his gaze.

"You must forgive me Carol…you are very beautiful." He found the words easily rolled from his tongue, but of course, it was not a lie. He did find her beautiful. "Your features are perfect, the curve of your cheek, your slim white neck, it is as if you stepped from a painting by An He. He always managed to capture the beauty, purity, and light that the woman embodies."

Carol laughed nervously and tried to retract her hand, but he merely tightened his grip. John continued to stare at her, surprising himself at his own admittance of her beauty. He meant to beguile her with deception, but he found he could not say his words were lies. He had meant everything that he had said.

He released her hand and smiled. "I am sorry. I can see that I have made you uncomfortable. I am afraid the wooing of women is not a particular talent of mine."

Carol didn't believe that for one minute, but his words seemed to help ease her. "Thank you John." She smiled warmly at him. "And you shouldn't sell yourself short, I think you know just exactly what to say to a woman. Shall we go?"

He didn't respond, only offering her his arm which she took. He took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. "You will have to tell me which direction. I am afraid I have no idea where you reside. "He lied easily.

She laughed again, completely relaxed. "I would hope not John."

She did not see the feral smile that crossed his features.

* * *

**Review please! Much appreciated! And go see the Lone Ranger, lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Thanks so much for your follows and favorites! You guys move fast and I appreciate all of you! This chapter is predominantly dialogue, John beginning his pursuit of Carol. Hopefully it wasn't too slow moving for all of you. Believe me, there is tons of action and tons of sexy times coming, it just going to take awhile to develop! Thanks for reading.

* * *

It had been 3 days since she had seen John Harrison, the man who had rescued her from being attacked in an alley. She found it impossible to not think about him, even though she tried. There was just something about him that stirred so many things inside of her. He was beyond handsome, tall, and muscular. She had noticed his hands in particular, large and strong. She flushed when unbidden thoughts about what those hands could do flashed in her mind.

His voice was another thing unto itself. It sent shivers down her spine and made chill bumps break out across her entire body to think of the sound of it. His voice was deep and smooth, it had an endless quality, as if it could wrap itself around you and you would sink into the depths of pleasure filled oblivion. And though she had very little conversation with him, his intelligence was obvious.

But there was something else about him. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on and it was enough to cause wariness within her. She couldn't help but remember how he had told her that he had followed her in the alleyway. He had said it was to protect her and that he had simply observed her, a random woman walking through a dangerous area in London and he had taken it upon himself to follow her. She couldn't help but question that. Why her in particular? There were always women walking alone at night somewhere in London and she couldn't imagine that she had been the only one that night or the only one that he had observed, so why follow her?

But if his motives were sinister, why would he have bothered to help her when she was attacked or why hadn't he attacked her himself when he had followed her the night before. Perhaps she was letting her work make her cynical. Working as a weapon's specialist for Starfleet could do that to a person. It could be an emotionally taxing job as well as physically taxing. Especially the goings on within the Section 31 program which for some reason, her father had seen fit to cut her off from completely.

She shook her head, trying to push John Harrison from her thoughts and focus her mind on her father, who was becoming quite an enigma himself as of late. He had taken away all of her access to this new program only after she had begun asking specific questions that as a weapons specialist, she had every right to ask. He had revoked her privilege to even enter the building that housed the project without any explanation.

When she called him, he refused to speak directly to her and he refused to answer any form of communication that she attempted with him. Despite being angry and hurt that he had taken her off a project that she had put a lot of time into, she was angry and hurt at how their relationship had changed in such a short time. They had been so close and he had always been there for her, supporting and encouraging her. Not only did she feel as if he no longer wanted her in his life, she felt as if he doubted her abilities and her work.

Swallowing down the tears that stung her eyes, she pulled out her communicator and tried once again to contact her father. And once again she was met with the bureaucratic bullshit that she had been met with for months now.

_The Admiral is unable to speak with you at this time. He is in a meeting with several Starfleet officials._

"How long will he be in the meeting? This is his daughter and I need to speak with him, it is very important."

_I am sorry but I have no further information regarding the Admiral. Would you like to leave him a message?_

"This is his daughter, I should think he would be willing to speak with me!"

_I am sorry but I have no further information regarding the Admiral. Would…._

Carol slammed her personal communicator closed cutting off the call and threw it roughly onto her desk. She sat back in her chair with a huff. "That man is completely impossible" She snapped to her empty office.

"I had hoped to catch you at a more opportune time." A deep voice spoke from the open office door.

Carol gasped and jerked her head towards the door. Commander John Harrison stood in the door frame staring intently at her with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Oh…Commander…you startled me." Carol managed to stutter out.

"Obviously." He said entering her office. "Is this a bad time Carol?"

"What?" She asked momentarily flustered by his presence. "Oh…no…it's fine. What can I do for you Commander?"

"You may forgo referring to me by my rank and call me John as you have instructed me to call you Carol. And you may also accompany me for dinner this evening." He finished with an air of confidence that bordered on irritating her.

"Oh, well…I actually have…" She began

"No plans. "He interrupted her. "You'll forgive me for ascertaining this information before hand."

Carol frowned. "How do you know what my plans are Commander?"

He smiled. "I simply asked your intern if he knew whether or not you had any specific social plans for this evening. He informed me that you did not and I wanted to make the invitation before it was too late."

Carol relaxed a bit at his words. "I'm sorry John. I guess that I'm just still a little rattled after the other night."

Again he smiled at her and she noticed that the smile did not reach his eyes. "That is understandable Carol."

She shivered slightly at how her name sounded rolling off his tongue. If he noticed her reaction he made no acknowledgment of it.

"Now, will you allow me the pleasure of your company this evening Carol? He asked.

Carol studied him a moment, her gut telling her that something was off with him, but her hormones telling her that this was an extremely attractive and educated man that desired her company. It had been quite awhile since anyone had asked her on a date much less had flirted with her.

"Actually that sounds lovely." She said. "Are you ready to go now?

He nodded. "I am ready anytime you are."

* * *

John watched Carol move her food around her plate instead of eating it. She had barely looked at him or spoken to him since they had entered the resturaunt.

"Would you like to discuss what had upset you so when I came to your office?" John asked.

Carol blinked a few times, clearly startled by the question. "It's nothing...just a misunderstanding."

"Clearly it was something. You've barely said a word since we got to the restaurant and you have done little more than pick at your food." He pressed.

Carol sighed. "It's nothing really, just father issues I suppose, but everybody has those right?"

John schooled his features perfectly, showing no sign of any interest beyond politeness. "I see. Is your relationship strained?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Wow…are you psychic? Strained is defiantly a word that I would use." She said struggling to keep the hurt and bitterness from her voice.

John did not press her further, only continued to study her face as he waited for her to collect her thoughts and control the emotion that she was feeling.

"We didn't argue or anything. That would actually require him to pick up the damn communicator and speak to me instead of having his underlings make his excuses constantly as to why he can't make time for his own daughter." She said, her voice rising more and more as she spoke. She was mortified when her emotions betrayed her and a single hot tear escaped from her eye and slide down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away. "I'm sorry. This is inappropriate for dinner conversation."

John reached out and laid his large hand over hers, gently squeezing her fingers. "Not at all Carol. I can see how his behavior would upset you. He is your father after all and it is painful when a child, regardless of age, feels as if their parent has no time for them any longer."

Carol smiled at him, placing her other hand over his. "Thank you John. You're very sweet."

John had to struggle to maintain his mask at those words. He had never been referred to as sweet in his entire life and that was the absolute last thing that he could be considered. "Perhaps a walk after dinner would help clear your mind?" He suggested.

She nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

Carol allowed John to hold her arm in his as they walked slowly down the city street. It was a beautiful, clear night. The stars were bright and the air was crisp and cool. They walked along in silence for several minutes before Carol's curiosity got the best of her. "So tell me John. What exactly do you do for Starfleet?"

He smiled. "I work for a top secret branch of Starfleet."

Carol swallowed hard as her eyes widened in surprise. She licked her suddenly very dry lips and laughed softly. "Well if it's top secret, you probably shouldn't tell me about it."

"And why shouldn't I? You already know of its existence. I work as an engineer and weapons developer for Section 31." He stopped walking and turned towards her, his eyes boring into hers. "I work for your father Carol."

"But that's impossible. I have done some work for Section 31 and I have never come across your name or anything…"

"And you wouldn't. Admiral Marcus hasn't made any of the officer's names who work on this project available, not even to other Starfleet officials. Anything that is available to view is nothing more than a smoke screen to cover any and all information regarding the project."John said his voice strangely devoid of any normal inflection.

"But that's…its impossible! I have worked on this project myself and…"

"And the particular work that you did on the project were specific requests from your father. You never worked on a team or with other Starfleet officers on the project. In fact, the only information that you have regarding Section 31 is directly from your father without specific findings from the engineers and scientists assigned to the project." John spoke matter of factly.

Carol swallowed hard, bile beginning to rise in her throat. "Yes." She said softly.

"I imagine that your access to the building has been revoked." John continued.

"Yes." She said barely above a whisper.

"I am sorry to say Carol that your father has only been feeding you what he wanted too. The barest of information to keep you from asking too many questions and when you did begin to ask questions, you lost your access, files, and communication with him, am I correct?" He asked gently.

Tears filled her eyes but did not fall. "What is going on? Why would he do this?"

John shook his head. "I am sorry Carol, but I cannot divulge the information either. As one of the main officers in the program I am sworn to secrecy."

"Then why did you tell me this!" She snapped, jerking her arm away from him.

"I only meant to try and help you to understand why your father has been acting the way he has towards you. It has nothing to do with you Carol. He has nothing but the safety…" _how bitter the words tasted in his mouth at this moment. _"The safety and well being of the citizens of Earth on his mind."

"I wasn't aware that Earth was in danger." She said sarcastically wiping her eyes.

"Carol please try to understand." John said, taking hold of her forearm gently and pulling her closer to him. "I didn't mean to upset you." He lied and though there was no smile on his face, his heart was full of gladness at cutting her heart to pieces.

She tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip, pulling her flush against his side. He wrapped his arm around her and began to walk again, leading her to walk with him.

There was little conversation as he walked her home. When they reached her building she pulled away from him and attempted to enter without speaking to him. He reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her back to him. "You are angry with me." He said.

"I want to be, but it's not your fault that my father has done these things. I'm just upset." She said looking over his shoulder instead of in his face.

"Carol, look at me." John said softly. Slowly her eyes met him. He kept his hold on her wrist, but with his other hand he cupped her cheek. "I am sorry that you are hurting."

Her expression softened and she pressed her face into his hand. "Thank you for your honesty John. I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded. "I hope to see you very soon."

Her breath caught in her throat when his head descended level with hers and he leaned towards her. She thought he was going to kiss her lips, but he turned his head ever so slightly to kiss her cheek. When his lips left her cheek, she released the breath that she had been holding and didn't miss the smirk that graced his features.

"Goodnight Carol. Sleep well." He said softly, backing away from her sliding his hand down her wrist to her hand and slowly releasing it as he turned and walked away. She stood watching him until he turned the corner and disappeared. Slowly her hand rose to touch the cheek that he had kissed. She stood in the night a few moments staring into the direction that he had just left before silently turning and walking into her building.

John walked quickly and silently through the London streets with a smile on his face. How easy she had made this form him. He had no idea that she would be so easily manipulated. He couldn't have been more satisfied with himself with his choosing her for his revenge. It would not be long now and he would have her. He would win her devotion, bed her, and destroy her. Unfortunately for her, that pathetic excuse for a man that she called father would not be around to pick up the pieces of his shattered daughter. John would kill him, but only after the Admiral knew what he had done to his daughter.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Hugs! And go see the Lone Ranger, it really was good!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks again for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!

* * *

Commander John Harrison knew a desperate man when he saw one. As he silently followed behind the man, he could see the weariness in him. His shoulders were rounded, as if alone carried the weight of the world and his steps were slow. He was too young of a man to carry himself in such away, so it was obvious that he was being consumed by hopelessness.

John was not surprised when he saw the man enter the children's hospital. He continued to follow him down the long hospital corridor and stopped a few feet back as the man entered a hospital room. John continued forward when the man disappeared into the room. Pleased that he had found his patsy, John waited for the man to leave the child's room so that he could enter and see the child for himself. It wasn't long before the man left the hospital room. This had been nothing more than a short morning visit before he had to go to work.

Once the man had disappeared around the corner, John entered the child's room. He approached the child's bed. He looked down at the sleeping girl. She was such a tiny little thing. So innocent and young, and her disease ridden body had imprisoned her in her own body. He could fell twinges of pity for the child. Were he a good man, he would simply save the girl without bargaining with her father, but he was not a good man.

Slowly he reached over her to rest his hand against her cold skin and stroked her forehead gently. He had often wondered throughout his long lifetime what it would be like to be a father. Would he even ever want to be? But after he had lost so much it was something that he had contemplated as of late.

His hand moved from her forehead to her hair, brushing it gently from her face. "Do not worry little one. Your father will not let you die. Soon you will be awake and in the arms of your mother. I am almost sorry to take your father from you, but in times of war, sacrifices must be made."

John leaned over and placed a light kiss against the child's forehead before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

John had stayed away from Carol for two days wanting to give her the illusion that he wasn't stalking her, which of course he was. She was even now oblivious to his watching her. He watched her as she lounged on her settee, a small blanket thrown over her feet as she read some ridiculous romance novel that women were so found of reading. His lip curled in distaste.

Perhaps he would give her his own version of a romance novel when he saw her this evening. She of course had no idea that she would be seeing him this evening, but it mattered little. He was quite certain that he could coerce her into accompanying him out for the evening. He was beyond surprised when he discovered that he actually didn't mind Carol Marcus's company. In fact, he enjoyed it sometimes. She was very intelligent and had a natural desire to learn and discover new things. She always sought to broaden her mind and improve herself, which John found he could appreciate.

He was loathe to admit it, but he liked talking with her. He found it oddly endearing when her face would light up upon recognition of something she had been studying or attempting to learn. He found it amusing, in a sentimental way when she would get excited about a new project, how her small hands would rub together, her delicate fingers would flint about, and her voice would raise another octave showing her excitement. He did however find her belief that all life was sacred and had value extremely annoying and had to bite his tongue many times to not inform her of her gross misjudgment, but he managed to hold his feelings at bay, lest he might give up his ruse.

He chucked up his enjoyment of her as nothing more than loneliness. The loss of his crew had left him feeling empty and isolated. He might be a superior being but he still required companionship, it was a basic biological need was it not? Why else would he desire the company of such a frail, pathetic creature?

He found himself thinking on how she would look at him, how she would smile upon seeing him. It was a happy bright smile and it was all for him. He frowned. Why did she smile at him in such a way? His own women had never looked at him in that way. It was…unnerving…the sentiment that it was creating. John shook his head, ignoring the warmth that was trying to bloom within him.

He was more comfortable when she was looking at him questioningly. Her inner self obviously telling her to beware of him, yet she would ignore it. He knew she was physically attracted to him, how could she not be? With nothing but human men to make her selections from, of course she would notice his much superior attributes.

Yes, John was more comfortable when he unnerved her than when he made her happy. Making someone other than himself happy was something that he was unaccustomed too and he did not like the responsibility of it. He didn't want to care whether she found pleasure in his company and though he tried to ignore it, he was beginning to care. Another feeling of sentiment he could blame on his feelings of loneliness from the loss of his people.

His thoughts went to his quest for his revenge against Admiral Marcus. He hadn't thought much farther than that, but watching Carol now as he was, his mind began to pose questions to him. What about afterwards? What would he do beyond his revenge? He would still be utterly alone in the universe with no one else like him. He would truly be an endangered species, the only one left of his kind. Was he going to travel the universe alone? With no one in which to discover new things or to share conversation with? Without anyone to share physical pleasure with? Was he simply going to take his revenge, disappear into the night, and wait to grow old and die alone? Would he survive without even one friend to keep him company?

Perhaps Carol's use would go beyond his desire for revenge after all. How much more pleasure could he take from telling her father as he killed him that not only did he fuck Carol, but that he was going to take her and keep her with him always. She would belong to him and would be his until the day she drew her last breath. John allowed himself a small smile. Yes, that would do quite nicely.

* * *

Carol groaned when she heard the knock at her door. She slowly got up from her comfortable position on the settee and approached her door. She pressed the button on the wall beside the door. "Yes?" She asked. "Who is it?"

"John." He said simply.

Carol reared back slightly in surprise. He had walked her to her building before but she hadn't given him her flat number. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, her inner self trying to push a warning to the foremost part of her mind. She shook her head, squashing the warning away. It would be easy for him to ascertain where she lived. He probably asked her intern where she lived and David unfortunately had the habit of talking too much. She keyed in her code and said "Open."

The door swooshed open and John stood looking at her with his signature smirk. She rolled her eyes and stepped back allowing him to enter her flat. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure too?" She asked.

John shrugged. "I merely desired your company."

She laughed softly. "I bet you say that to all the girls." She turned away from him and did not see how his eyes roamed darkly and lustily over her figure.

"Care for something to drink?" She asked him over her shoulder.

"Tea would be lovely." He said following her into her small kitchenette.

"Well I do have this new…" Her words turned into a small squeak of surprise when she found herself facing him and pressed with her back against the counter. "John…" She questioned, staring up into lust filled eyes.

He leaned his head towards her ever so slowly, so as not to startle her anymore than he already had and captured her lips with his. At first, she did not respond to his kiss, too stunned to move. He grew impatient with her lack of response and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, trapping her arms against his chest. He nipped at her bottom lip teasingly before sucking the full pouty bottom lip into his mouth. He was rewarded with her moan of pleasure. With his own tongue, he coaxed her lips to part for him. His tongue pushed into her mouth, sweeping past her own tongue before twirling his tongue around hers. He felt her melt into his body and his mouth. He deepened the kiss as he moved her body away from the counter, across the floor, and pressed her into the wall.

He ground his hips into hers as she managed to free her arms and wrapped them around his neck. John pulled away from her mouth only to latch onto the sensitive skin of her neck. She moaned loudly, rolling her head back to allow him more access. He grinned against her neck and continued to nibble and suckle the skin. Her hands wound themselves in his hair and she had just about completely lost herself to the sensations when he pressed himself into her body again. Her eyes snapped open wide and she came back to herself instantly when she felt something large, hot, and hard pressing into her hipbone.

"John…" She said breathlessly as he continued his seductive assault of her neck. "John…" She repeated more firmly, pressing her hands on his chest. "John, stop, please."

He pulled back a bit and looked down at her. His eyes were almost black with lust and his chest rose heavily from his ragged breathing. She squirmed under the intensity of his gaze and felt her entire body, starting with her toes moving to the top of her head flush. She swallowed hard before licking her lips which drew his attention immediately back to her mouth. His head began to descend again and she turned her face so he would miss her mouth. He didn't seem to mind as his attention was brought to nibbling her jaw line. She closed her eyes, sighing her contentment forgetting momentarily that this was happening way too fast for her.

She was brought back to reality when she felt him press himself against her leg, the pressure and hardness of his clearly engorged cock caused her to wince. She felt his hand slid up her rib cage and cup her left breast. She came back to herself and shoved him harder. Though the shove did not budge him even an inch it was enough for him to stop his ministrations. He looked at her again, his eyes full of hunger and want.

"I can't…it's just too fast for me John." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she stared into his eyes, unable to blink or turn her head.

The barest flicker of anger filled his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. John's hands clenched into fists by his sides and he turned away from her to catch his breath and attempt to reign in his desire for her.

Carol had no idea how dangerous her situation was at this moment. John's body was tense and hungry for her. His own primitive need for her was battling his logical mind at this moment. He had in the beginning only meant to kiss her, perhaps tease her a little, but his body longed for more intimate contact, to be touched, to touch her. His cock begged to be buried to the hilt within her. His lips wanted to crush against her, to steal her very breath from her. He wanted to drink her very essence from her.

His mind however was reminding him that in order for his plan to succeed, she could not be allowed to fear him, at least not yet. And if he did truly intend to keep her with him always in the end, he could not have anymore of her hatred. She was already going to hate him for killing her father, but he could not allow her to hate him for ravishing her body against her will.

"John? "Carol said softly approaching him from behind. She reached out and laid her small hand on his arm in a gesture meant to be comforting.

John's body reacted instantly. He stiffened and whirled around to face her. Carol shrunk back when she saw the expression on his face.

"I…I need a few moments Carol. Where is your washroom?" He managed to grit out.

She pointed in the direction of the washroom. "There…" She whispered, her voice trembling.

He gave her a curt nod and turned away from her swiftly, disappearing into her washroom.

Her heart pounded against her chest. She had never been more terrified than she was at this moment. He was like a wild animal. His eyes were wild and dangerous. His skin was flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. She could see every vein in his arms and hands pumping blood furiously just under his skin. He looked as if he was struggling to control himself, as if he wasn't sure that he would've been able to had they continued.

It was nearly an hour before John came out of the bathroom. His body was much calmer and his eyes were almost gentle. She sat on the settee looking at him with an unreadable expression. He approached her cautiously so as not to scare her.

"I must beg your forgiveness Carol. I don't…I did not intend for it to get that far." He said softly.

Carol swallowed hard. "You looked as if you couldn't control yourself."

"I know I have no right to ask you this Carol, especially after how disgustingly I behaved. But I want to try and make you understand what happened, if you'll be willing to listen"

"Alright." She said softly. She scooted over to allow him room to sit beside her. He sat down and she turned her body towards his, tucking her feet under her.

"I…don't really know where to begin." He seemed to struggle to find the right words. "You see I am utterly alone Carol and have been for a while now. I…lost my family, everyone that was closest to my heart is gone, dead. And now I have no one."

Carol reached out and placed her hand on his. "What happened John?"

"They were taken from me…murdered. We were captured and held as prisoners. I was lied too, used, and betrayed. I escaped but my family did not. I have struggled with this knowledge…with being alone and I am pained by it. It has even made me desperate for companionship." He said raising his face to meet hers.

She gasped when she saw his expression. The torment in his eyes and the raw pain on his face was overwhelming, even for her. "John…I am so sorry."

"I don't want to be alone Carol. It is why I followed you the first night, in the alley. Your face was so gentle and kind. I could see compassion in your eyes. I just felt a need to be near you. I know that I have caused you discomfort by my behavior, but I was at a loss on how to approach you without scaring you away. And now, I have behaved in an unforgivable way and frightened you anyway. I crave human touch Carol. I need it…I have lost so much. Can you understand?" He asked her, his eyes pleading.

She reached out her hand, touching his cheek with her fingertips. "Of course I can John. I am so very sorry for your loss."

John covered her hand with his, pressing her hand into his face. She scooted closer to him, gently pulling him into her arms. He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. She held him against her, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

John inhaled deeply, enjoying the distinctly feminine scent that was Carol Marcus. He allowed himself to enjoy the comfort of being held in her arms while allowing himself a congratulatory smile.

* * *

**So is John still manipulating or was he sincere? Who knows with him right? If he was manipulating, he is a right bastard to not only use her emotions but to use the "supposed" death of his crew. Maybe he was only half manipulating and half being truthful. What do you all think? I guess we'll see as the story unfolds, huh! Hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN:** **A special thanks to Rocking the redhead, SammyKatz, and SadieMichelle for their encouragement! Also Rocking the redhead...I have a little something for you in here if you can find it :):)**

**Warning: Sexy times :)**

* * *

Carol laughed as she watched her two friends dancing in the middle of the dance floor. They both looked silly, but no one seemed to mind as the point was to have fun, and having fun they were. One of her friends held her hand out to Carol as the other friend spun her less than elegantly around the dance floor. Carol shook her head no and laughed.

It's not that Carol was a bad dancer, quite the contrary, she was a very good dancer, but she just hadn't had enough to drink yet to lower her inhibitions enough to dance. And to be honest, she was having too much fun watching her friends look ridiculous.

Carol was really enjoying herself as it had been a long time since she had allowed herself to relax and enjoy life. It had been a long time since she had taken part in a good old fashioned girl's night out. She had been so covered up with work, dealing with her unavailable dad and of course…John, that she hadn't really made time for herself much less fun. So when one of her co workers suggested that the ladies in her department hit the clubs this evening for a little drinking and some fun, she had jumped at the chance, secretly hoping that it would be enough to get Commander John Harrison off her mind.

Carol was pulled from the thoughts she was currently having of Commander John Harrison when a cadet sat down beside her placing a drink in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind. I asked the barman what you were having." He said smiling cockily at her.

Carol resisted the urge to roll her eyes. When she had agreed to come out tonight, she had agreed to a girl's night literally and that's all. She had no interest in picking up some drunken frat boy at the bar and taking him home.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already have a drink." Carol said politely, pushing the drink back over to him

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that." He said scooting closer to her.

"Do not call me baby and as I have said, I already have a drink and in case you don't understand, that means I'm not interested, now please leave me alone." She said barely able to hold her irritation.

The young cadet reached out and traced her cheek with his finger. She slapped his hand away. "Listen to me Cadet, I am of much higher rank than you and I do not appreciate being touched without my consent."

"We're at a bar, there is no rank here." He smirked, reaching out to touch her cheek again.

"I said stop. You need to leave me alone now." She snapped.

His smile turned into a frown. "Oh come on. We both know why we're here tonight, why everyone is here tonight, to get laid. And it might as well be with me." He slurred standing and grabbing her arm. "So come on, sweetheart, I know a nice cozy little place just around the corner."

"Let go of me!" Carol screamed, slapping the cadet across his face.

He turned back to look at her with a look of pure fury. "You fucking little cunt! What, you think you're too good for me? You come in here with your makeup and you're little dress and you think every man in here doesn't know what it is you're asking for? Every woman in here is begging to be fucked…" He stepped menacingly towards her. "Whether they realize it or not."

Carol jumped when she heard his voice from behind her. The deep rumble of the tone seemed to caress her skin. If she hadn't of been so afraid of the escalating situation, she could have melted just from the sound alone. "I would suggest stepping away from the woman."

"Who in the fuck are you?" The drunken cadet demanded.

John looked him over before answering him. "Who I am is of no consequence to you. All you need concern yourself with is leaving this bar before I make you leave."

Carol's two friend's had made their way through the growing crowd to stand on either side of Carol.

"John…it's alright." Carol said hoping to de-escalate the situation.

"No it is not alright." John said stepping even closer to the cadet. "You will apologize to her and not only to her, but to every woman in this club for your disgusting and backward comments."

"Fuck you! I'm not doing shit!" The young man screamed, throwing the first punch. Surprisingly, in his drunken state, he had good aim and his fist landed squarely on John's jaw.

John responded by favoring the cadet with a grin. "I was hoping that you would refuse." John looked at Carol before he turned and punched the cadet, sending him sprawling over the table that Carol had just vacated. The drinks toppled over the table and splashed onto the cadet.

"You bastard!" He screamed, climbing to his feet to charge John.

"Stop this!" Carol screamed. "Please!"

John easily side stepped the cadet, grabbing his arm as he passed by and twisting it painfully behind his back. The cadet screamed and fell to his knees in front of John. The cadet was obviously in agony as he screamed again when John twisted his arm a little more.

"John, what are you doing?" Carol cried, running to him and grabbing the hand that held the cadet. "Please, you'll break his arm."

"That was my intention Carol." John said twisting his arm again. The cadet screamed again.

"John stop it, he was just drunk and stupid. There's no need to keep hurting him, it's over." Carol pleaded. "John please…you're going to damage him permanently."

John's brow creased as he loosened his hold on the cadet, but did not release him. "I don't understand. You do not wish me to hurt him? After what he said and what he had intended to do?"

Carol shook her head. "No John, responding to violence with violence is not always the right thing to do. It often breeds more hate and violence. He deserves to answer for what he said and did, but to his superior officer. So please, let him go."

John slowly released him. Carol reached down to help the cadet stand, but he shoved her hand away. John jerked him up by the back of the neck and slammed him into a different table.

"My, my cadet, you need to work on those manners. Now apologize to the lady." John hissed.

The cadet struggled to free himself and couldn't. "I…apologize."

John jerked him up by his hair. "There's good boy. Now, apologize to the ladies in this room."

John held the cadet by his hair and pushed him towards the groups of people that had gathered. One group by one group, the cadet apologized to the women in the club.

John finally released the cadet, shoving him roughly across the floor and towards the door where the cadet's two friends stood waiting. "You might want to see that he gets home and sobers up. I doubt it will bode well for him to see his commanding officer in the state that he is currently in."

"Oh. My. God." Lizzie said. "Is that…is that the guy you've been seeing?"

Carol smiled uncomfortably. "I wouldn't say that we were seeing one another…"

"He is the most amazing boyfriend ever." Caitlin said cutting her off.

"He's like a knight in shining armor coming in to save his fair lady." Lizzie said with a wistful look in her eye.

"Introduce us Carol. It's not fair to keep all that yummy goodness to yourself." Caitlin said.

"Well John isn't really good with people…" Carol said as John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Introduce me to your lovely friends Carol. "John said softly, kissing her cheek.

Carol turned her head to look up at John. "Really, you want to meet my friends?" She asked

John smiled and placed a kiss on her nose. "Of course I do. I want to share in all aspects of your life Carol. What is important to you is important to me."

Carol could have giggled if Lizzie hadn't of beaten her to it. "Oh…well…okay." Carol looked back at her friends. "This is Caitlin and Lizzie. Girls, this is John."

Carol stared at John in amazement as he charmed her two friends with his conversation, his wit, and his humor. She didn't want to ruin whatever this was between her and John by placing a label on it, but he was playing the part of her boyfriend or of a man who wanted to be her boyfriend. He was almost too perfect to be true so something had to be wrong with him, she told herself. Wasn't that how it always worked out? Girl meets Mr. Right, he's handsome, kind, protective, intelligent, warm, a fabulous lover…she felt her cheeks warm…and he's perfect until the girl finds out he's a serial killer or something along that line.

The harder she stared at John, the more she realized she could see nothing wrong with him, that maybe all of her initial nervousness of him had been nothing more than her own fear that he would hurt her emotionally or reject her once he had gotten to know her. But with John it was the opposite. The more time he spent with her, the more he seemed to crave her company, her attention, to simply crave her.

* * *

After a few more drinks, John managed to talk Lizzie and Caitlin into sharing a cab home so that he could walk Carol back to her flat. Lizzie and Caitlin gave Carol a kiss and hug goodbye, both whispering how lucky she was and teased her that they of course hated her now before getting into the cab. John paid for the cab, ingratiating himself to her friends even more.

As the cab disappeared around the corner Carol pushed up onto the tips of her toes and kissed John's cheek. He seemed pleasantly surprised. "And what was that for?" He asked.

"For being so wonderful tonight. I know that it was hard for you…intermingling with people. I know that is not something that comes natural to you. Thank you." She said smiling brightly at him.

He swallowed hard, a lump of foreign emotion forming in his throat. He became uncomfortable and shifted, looking away.

"John…" Carol said gently, cupping his face. "Look at me."

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Thank you for protecting me and caring for me. It's been a long time since I've had someone to…do that for me."

He nodded, pulling her to him, holding her against his body as he waited for the emotions that were surging through his body to leave him in peace.

John released his hold on her to take her hand. They both began the walk back to her flat, enjoying their shared silence. It wasn't long before John spoke.

"I apologize if I embarrassed you or frightened you. I just do not take kindly to men who do not take no for an answer."

Carol smiled. "No, you didn't embarrass me, but you did scare me. I thought you were going to get thrown out of the club." Carol laughed.

John stopped walking, pulling her to a stop as well. He regarded her. "That would be an ambitious endeavor." His expression was so serious that she swallowed and looked away. "I make you nervous don't I Carol?" He asked his voice dropping another octave if that was even possible.

Carol shivered at the sound of his voice…_oh my God, his voice…does he have any idea what he can do with his voice?"_

Carol looked up and knew by the signature smirk John wore on his face that he knew exactly what his voice could do to a woman.

"You didn't answer my question." John said slowly stepping towards her causing Carol to take a step back. John took another step as did she until she was backed against a building wall with both his arms blocking her escape.

_How cliché…_ She thought as she chewed her bottom lip nervously. His eyebrow quirked and she cleared her throat. "No, you…you don't make me nervous…John…"

"And you beautiful Carol, are a terrible liar." He said, his warm breath caressing her cheek.

"Well, maybe you do make me a bit nervous." Carol admitted. "Or maybe nervous is the wrong word…I think it's more that you take my breath away…" Her voice faded as the flush crept up her neck from her unintentional admission.

John was obviously pleased as his grin widened. "Do I Carol? Do I take your breath away?" He whispered against her lips before capturing them in a kiss.

Carol wasn't sure how they made it back to her flat seeing that kissing while walking isn't very conducive to insuring that one is walking in the right direction. But here they were none the less with her pressed against the wall in her living room, legs wrapped firmly around his waist while his mouth placed butterfly kisses along her jaw line.

She pulled away from him to seek out his mouth and she kissed him, running her tongue over his full bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. He responded by pushing his velvet tongue passed her lips and into her waiting mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed himself against her, swirling his tongue around hers.

John could smell her arousal, the musky scent of her filling his nostrils and his senses. He snaked his hand down between their bodies and pulled the edge of her panties back so that he could sink his finger into her slick folds. She gasped and bucked against him when his finger moved over her clit before disappearing into her warm center.

"You're so wet…so slick…so hot for me." He whispered against her mouth. "Are you hot for me Carol? Are you wet for me?"

"Oh God yes…" She moaned. "So wet for you…"

"Are you ready for me Carol?" He whispered as he nipped her lip. "Are you ready for my cock?"

"Oh yes, please John…need you now." She gasped.

He smiled, kissing her deeply and pressing himself into her. "Tell me what you need Carol."

"I need you…need you…inside me…please John…" She cooed.

Not bothering to remove her clothing or his own, he simply reached under her dress and ripped the underwear from her body before loosening his own pants to slide them past his hips. In one swift motion, he entered her and Carol let out a guttural groan, half pain, but all pleasure as her inner walls stretched to accommodate him.

The pace he set was furious, all pent up need, desire, and want. She gasped with every powerful thrust, one hand holding onto the back of his neck, the other hand in his hair, her fingers digging into his scalp and tugging at his black locks. Carol cried out as her first orgasm shook her, her body clinging to his as he continued to pound into her. She could not imagine how he was able to keep up this pace and intensity and he showed no signs of slowing much less stopping.

His mouth covered hers, his tongue seeking hers as they battled for dominance. John pulled her hips away from the wall and angled her body a bit higher against him. Her eyes snapped open, her mouth opening as she cried out over and over as he hit her sweet spot. Where one orgasm would end another would take its place leaving her nothing but an incoherent quivering mass against his body.

Carol did not know how much more she could take, her body convulsing around his cock, her muscles clenching and unclenching rapidly, her heart was in her throat and the sheer pleasure of him was blistering. John grasped her by her hair, forcing her to look at him. He gave her a knowing smile before tilting her body once more towards his. The pleasure began all over again, wave after wave of absolute bliss wracked through her body. She screamed his name until she was hoarse, knowing that she would never live this down with her neighbors and not caring at all.

With a few more deep thrusts, John came with a shout. He pumped lazily inside of her a few more times before sagging against her. It had been so long for him, so long since he had allowed himself this pleasure. All he wanted to do was to burn the memory of how she felt around him into his mind, memorize her smell, the softness of her skin, and how she cried out for him over and over.

She slowly unwound her legs that were clamped around his body. She placed her feet firmly on the floor and immediately sunk to her knees as she gasped for breath. She could feel the mixture of his cum with her juices coating her inner thighs.

John reached down and grasped her gently by her forearms pulling her to her feet. She looked up at him and was surprised to see the desire and need still in his eyes.

He was not sated. He was still hungry for her.

"John…" She whispered, caressing his cheek. "Take me John…take whatever you need. You can have me…anything you want from me…I'm yours…I promise, I'm yours."

The expression that came over his face was fiercely possessive, primal, and dark. Carol squeaked when she was scooped up into his arms. He turned and carried her into her bedroom tossing her onto the bed. As he stared down at her with his lust filled eyes, she couldn't help but shiver at what she saw in his face and what she had just promised him.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review! Reviews are my motivation! I'm close to 50, help me out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: This chapter is mostly what's going on is John's head after the previous chapter. Also, we are coming to the point where the timeline of the movie Into Darkness is going to begin. I want to say now that some of this story will follow what happened in the movie but something will be very different due to the direction of this fic.

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm shooting for 13 reviews for this chapter to put me at 60 reviews. So let me know what you all think about this chapter and about what John is thinking.**

* * *

Carol lay curled against John's side fast asleep. It had taken several more hours for him to finally become sated from his desire for her. He had for all intent and purpose fucked her into a blissful oblivion. He tightened his arms around her, pressing his face into her hair enjoying the scent and softness. As he held her, he pondered what she had said to him right before they ended up in her bedroom. Had she meant what she said? That he could have her, take anything from her?

Did she truly understand what she had promised him? To be his, always? Whether she understood or not meant nothing to him really. He had already decided to make her his. What he was not expecting was how those words would make him feel. Since scheming his way into her life, Carol had become quite a surprise to him. He was not expecting to actually enjoy when she would hold his face and look longingly into his eyes. He had certainly never expected to actually look forward to spending time in her presence. He of course convinced himself that the feelings she was developing for him would simply make his revenge all the more sweeter.

But when she had promised herself to him, he experienced a flurry of emotions all at once. Lust, possessiveness, primal want and desire, but also a desire to protect. This was a foreign concept to him. The women to which he was accustomed were Augments like himself and were more than able to protect themselves. It unnerved him, these feelings that this small human woman was evoking within him. He was beginning to wish he could simply take his vengeance now against Admiral Marcus and be done with Carol.

It frustrated him that he had this need to not be lonely. And he was lonely. Since the loss of his people, he had felt a deep aching pain within his heart. It had created a hollow hole with him and it was growing larger as every day passed. Though it galled him to admit it to himself, his isolation and loneliness had become much more bearable since Carol had come into his life.

John could feel the anger rising deep within him. Sentiment, it created nothing but weakness and vulnerability. He needed to put his plan into motion and make his escape. He needed to clear his mind and remember why he was doing what he was doing. It was a slap in the face and a dishonor to the memory of his beloved people to allow himself to find comfort in this pathetic woman. And yet, he could not leave her. When he left, he knew he would take her with him and he would keep her always, whether she was willing or not. After all, she would be nothing more than a body for him to take his pleasure in.

Carol began to stir in her sleep. She was beginning to wake. Her eyes fluttered open. "John?" She called, yawning and stretching in his arms.

"I am still here." He said, his warm breath against her neck making her shudder.

She turned her head back to look at him and smiled. It was the same smile that she always had for him. It was a warm and bright smile and the light in her eyes made him uncomfortable. He allowed her to turn her body in his arms to where she was facing him. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek which doubled his discomfort. He needed to keep control of the situation and of her.

"How does it feel to be mine?" He purred while smirking at the expression that came over her face.

Carol swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. For some reason, she thought John looked as if he actually meant that.

"For the night anyways." She laughed nervously.

John's expression turned dark. "Mine for always Carol. You promised yourself to me did you not?"

Carol laughed softly. "Don't you ever say anything in the heat of the moment?"

"No, I only say what I mean Carol. You. Are. Mine." He said forcefully.

Carol scooted away from him, surprised that he would allow it. She sat up to look at him. "Look John, when you say that I'm yours, I think it means something different to you than it does to me."

He smiled. "Have you never belonged to anyone before Carol?"

"Stop saying that John! It's freaking me out." She said scooting even farther away from him to where she was teetering on the edge of the mattress.

John frowned. He did not understand why her sudden departure from his arms bothered him so and he could feel the control that he was trying to demonstrate slipping. The discomfort and confusion of vulnerability was attempting to claw its way back into him. "Why does it frighten you?" John asked reaching out to grasp her forearm to keep her from falling off the bed. "Isn't it in human nature to want companionship, to belong to someone, to be cared for and protected?"

Carol studied him a moment. "Yes, it is in human nature to want to desired, loved, and cared for, but you…make it sound like ownership."

His eyes flashed with an emotion that Carol could not decipher and it was gone as quickly as it came. "You think I mean to own you?" He asked suddenly very interested in the turn the conversation was taking. In his own time, it was common practice for a male augment to choose the female that he desired, often going to the female's father and demanding a contract for the female for when she would come of age, if she was not already. Female augments were by no means treated a chattel, but Augment society was very much patriarchal in every aspect. It was common practice to choose a female that would be the most compatible to the male augment's specific genetic code. It was for the good of the Augment society as a whole. Sentiment had nothing to do with it. It was purely biological and scientific. Carol's hesitation and questioning made him wonder if the female augments had ever resented not having a choice in who they would mate with.

Carol's voice woke brought him back to the present. "No, of course not…I just…I think you have a different mindset when it comes to women and…"

"You think I am, what is the expression, old fashioned?" He said smiling, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Carol frowned. "Look John, please don't take offense to this, but I think you are a bit sexist towards women."

John blinked in surprise. "You think I find women of lesser value than men?"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say. I just…I think you have certain ideas about a woman's place in a relationship and in the bedroom and I'm not sure that we share the same ideals." She said struggling to keep the harshness from her words.

It was John's turn to frown. "You think I am incapable of love?" Once again she had surprised him and it bothered him more than he cared to admit to think she thought him incapable of love.

Carol grabbed his hand and shook her head vehemently. "That's not what I meant John, not in the least. I know that you are capable of love. I could see the rawness of pain and anger in your eyes and the vulnerability on your face when you spoke of your family. I know that you have the capacity to love deeply."

John sighed, the conversation becoming frustrating instead of enlightening. "Then I do not understand what you are trying to infer Carol, please be more specific."

"It's the way you say that I am yours. It's the inflection in your voice and the expression on your face. It's possessive and a little scary. It's almost as if I'm nothing more than an object to you or even a distraction for you. And yes I am guilty of letting you, but I'm not stupid. I know that you have used manipulation over the past several weeks with me though I'm not sure why. I can sense a tremendous amount of intense emotion from you just bubbling underneath the surface. I feel that it's towards me and I don't know why. " She looked away from him. "I feel like your hiding something from me John and sometimes, I feel like I should be afraid of you."

"You are not frightened of me Carol, you're afraid of the feelings that I have for you." He said, reaching out and turning her face gently back to face him. "What you feel simmering beneath the surface is the feelings that I have developed for you and nothing more. I would also wager that it's not necessarily fear of me that you feel, but confusion at your own feelings. I think you are looking for reasons to distance yourself from me because you are afraid of what you feel for me."

She nodded. "Sometimes, yes I am afraid of how I feel about you. It happened so fast. I feel like you just blew into my life from out of nowhere and it's just…sometimes when I'm with you, I feel…" She struggled to find the word.

"Smothered?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but yes." She said. "Can you try to understand how I feel?"

"I already understand, more than you know. If it will ease your mind, I had intended to make you mine the first time I saw you." John said smirking.

"John, you're killing the mood here. Please stop saying that. I am not yours." She huffed.

"If it makes you feel more secure, then by all means, keep telling yourself that." He said with that insufferable smirk still firmly plastered on his face.

Carol groaned. "Why are you saying this? You're acting like we're in a relationship."

"Aren't we? You don't strike me as the type of woman to have meaningless sexual relations." John said twirling a stand of her hair around his finger.

Carol sighed. "No, I'm not. But this is just happening so fast and I don't…my head is just spinning."

"You are over thinking." John said leaning closer to her to place a kiss on her lips. "Why do you have to think? Why can't you just allow your heart to guide you?"

She pulled back, her brow creased. "Because I can't trust my heart, John." She said barely above a whisper.

"Then you must put your trust me." He said, pressing her back into the mattress. "I will guide you."

Carol looked up at him, her eyes were wide and held uncertainty. "But can I trust you John?"

"Of course you can trust me." He said kissing the tip of her nose. "I always protect what belongs to me." He teased.

Carol pushed on his chest. "John please…"

He laughed and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry Carol, I just couldn't resist."

As he began to move within her, she held his gaze, and though there had been humor in his words and a smile on his face, his eyes were telling her something entirely different.

* * *

Thanks for reading hugs!

Next chapter...more sexytimes!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Warning: SEXY TIMES!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

It had been three months since Carol had spoken to her father. It had also been three months since John had come into her life. She struggled with herself almost daily to not allow her mind to suspect that the two things were connected in some way. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing more than a coincidence. Sometimes she was successful in this self delusion and other times she was not. However on this particular evening, her mind was not struggling with thoughts regarding both of the most important men in her life. Her mind was more singularly focused.

Carol sat in her office at her desk facing the large panel window that overlooked the city. It was nearly midnight and she was one of the few people still in the building. She stared out over the city allowing her mind to wander back over the many things that had happened to her since meeting John. She was still so confused about him. She was intensely attracted to him and he was by far the best lover that she had ever had. He was the most attentive lover and when he touched her, he touched her with an easy confidence locating erogenous zones that she didn't even know existed.

She also enjoyed his company. He was brilliant and wasn't afraid of showing his intelligence which was refreshing in a man. He was considerate, romantic, and protective. He was almost overbearingly protective. It's like he knew exactly where she was at all times, it didn't matter where she would be, and he would still manage to find her.

At first, it creeped her out, until she got to know him. Then she was appreciative of his protection and attentiveness, but still sometimes, it was too much. He was aggressive to other men when they would attempt to speak to her and though he never uttered a word to those men, his eyes, his body language, and his stance was impressive enough that most men just gave up even attempting to pass the time of day with her.

That is what made her feel smothered and she had attempted to make him understand, but he seemed to bristle at every attempt she made. He would always say that it was a man's position in a relationship to protect his family or …she cringed…to protect what belonged to him, as he was so very fond of saying. But if he considered her a part of his family, then his attitudes weren't too unbearable. And yet, she still never really knew with John.

He behaved in a way that showed her that he cared deeply for her, but what if he was just using her to keep the emptiness that he so obviously felt at bay? She couldn't and wouldn't be a substitute, not even for his lost family and even though she could sympathize with him, she knew she deserved more than that from him.

But the way he held her and kissed her, like he craved her was overwhelming and the emotion behind it, it had to be real, right? And if he were truly obsessive and possessive, wouldn't he try to alienate her from her friends and that is the last thing he had tried to do. In fact, when she was out with him, many times he had told her to include her friends, stating that he wanted to be a part of every aspect of her life. Surely that meant she could trust him.

But he was keeping something from her. She knew he was and had confronted him about it numerous times. Surprisingly enough, he never got angry with her, he only told her what he always did, that it was section 31 business and he could not say anything more without breeching security. If she pressed, he would tell her to ask her father, even though he knew very well that her father would never respond to her calls.

"Carol…" The sultry baritone sounded from behind her.

She jumped and gasped, whirling around in her chair. She frowned when she saw his amused smirk. "You love to startle me don't you?"

He grin widened as he stepped into her office. "I prefer it when I take your breath away, but startling you is enjoyable as well, it is most amusing." He said coming to stand in front of her desk. "Why are you still here at this hour?"

She shrugged. "I was just finishing up some things and lost track of the time."

"Obviously." He drawled. "Did you forget our dinner plans?"

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh! John! I'm so sorry…I did forget, I just got so wrapped up. I am so sorry."

He shrugged. "It's alright really." He walked around the desk and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. "I'll just have my dessert now." He picked her up and sat her on her desk, his hands pushing her skirt up her thighs.

"John, not here." She said trying to bat his hands away.

"Right here is as good a place as any and you owe me Carol, for standing me up."

"John…" She squeaked when he pushed her flat of her back against her desk with his hand pressed firmly into her stomach. With the other hand he ripped her panties from her body. He knelt down in between her knees.

"John at least close my door." She said breathlessly.

"I think I will leave it open love, makes for more excitement don't you think?' He drawled.

"But…but…someone might….ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Her words jumbled into a throaty moan when she felt his tongue trace the line of her slit before pulling her pussy lips apart gently to run his tongue along the labia and then across her clit, in long strokes, up and then down. He pushed deeper into her with his tongue while placing a finger from each hand into her pussy pulling the vulva open a little roughly, but she moaned her pleasure.

He pushed his tongue into her dripping wet core before sweeping it upwards over her clit and back down. Her slick center was hot and pulsing around his tongue as her orgasm overtook her. She cried out as his tongue fucked her, her juices coating his chin and lips.

John sat back on his heels, watching in awe and smug pleasure as her body convulsed from the pleasure he had just given her, her cunt throbbing clear to her uterus. "Open yourself for me Carol. I want to see all of you. Spread your pussy for me love."

Overcome with lust, Carol obeyed him and raised her legs, bending them back until her knees were pressed against her breasts. She spread herself as wide as possible, completely open and vulnerable to John's hungry gaze. He resumed licking her pussy. He ran his tongue up along the clefts of her open pussy and teased her clit by licking around the swollen nub. She groaned in frustration and began to release her legs so that she could grab his head. She cried out when she was rewarded with a resounded slap to her pussy for her troubles.

"Don't move unless I allow it Carol. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice dark and heavy with lust.

She swallowed hard. "Yes." She said softly.

"Good girl." He whispered, his hot breath against her inner thigh. "Open for me Carol. I want to see your beautiful pussy."

She grasped her legs again and pulled them back, spreading herself wide open again. John wasted no time. Closing his mouth over the tiny pink nub, he sucked it noisily. The waves of intense pleasure shook Carol to her core and she convulsed, biting her lip. John latched on to her inflamed clit, sucking and biting. He twirled his tongue around it before sucking it back into his mouth. She cried out, griping her own legs hard enough to leave bruises.

John sat back and watched her pussy in fascination. He could actually see the convulsing of her inner walls as the orgasm tore through her. Inhaling her feminine essence, he lapped the juices that oozed from her thoroughly abused pussy. "I love tasting your pussy," He said huskily.

John moved to a standing position. His chin glistened with her juices. Carol stared up with him, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. "Release your legs Carol." He commanded his voice an octave lower. She shuddered at the resonance of his voice. She complied and let go of her lower body, but did not move.

John reached out and with one powerful sweep of his hand, ripped her Starfleet uniform from her body. She gasped and trembled from the sheer power that radiated from him. He stared down at her, his eyes roaming over her body, greedily taking in every single inch of her.

"Sit up." He demanded. She obeyed him and sat up, scooting to the edge of her desk. "My Carol…mine, mine, all mine." He half whispered to himself. "Remove your bra."

She complied, slowly reaching behind her to unclasp it. She pulled it free from her body and her ample, soft breasts bounced free. John's eyes focused immediately on her nipples which had hardened to the point of pain from the coolness of the air. His tongue darted out and wet his lips. "Do you have any idea, any comprehension of what I want to do to you Carol?" He asked as he slowly began to walk around the desk, staring at her hungrily, as if he were stalking his prey. "I want to fuck you so hard. I want to mark every inch of you. I want your body covered in bruises from my fingers digging into your soft flesh as I pound you into oblivion. I want my teeth to mark your perfect skin so that everyone will know that you are mine and only mine."

He suddenly stopped in front of her, his eyes sparkling with want and desire. "I crave you Carol. I burn for you. I don't think I could ever be sated of my desire for you, even if you spent a thousand years underneath me, I would never be rid of this need for you…this hunger for you."

She cried out when he gripped her upper arms suddenly, not from pain but from surprise of the sudden movement. "You belong to me!" He shook her slightly as he spoke. "You are mine. Say it Carol. Tell me that you are mine."

Carol could feel the trepidation begin to swell. She licked her dry lips and almost told him that she was becoming frightened when the expression changed on his face. All at once it went from possessive savagery to open vulnerability. His eyes were wide, almost childlike, and she could see the confusion on his face. His feelings were overwhelming him. Deep, passionate, and all consuming, but it confused him and possibly even frightened him.

She was overcome with an intense need to hold him to her and promise him that everything was going to be okay, whatever it was and that he wasn't alone, that he did have her. She grabbed him suddenly and pulled him to her. He was startled momentarily and allowed her to hold him against her. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other arm around his neck.

"I'm yours John. You'll never have to be alone. I'll be yours." She whispered gently, kissing him on his cheek.

John slowly raised his own arms and pulled her tightly against him. He struggled to remain composed. His emotions were drowning him and overloading his senses. Lust, passion, desire, need, fear, frustration, anger, bitterness, guilt, joy, and another emotion he was not yet able to name were consuming him. He felt his control slipping and that frightened him most of all. He didn't want to enjoy being held in her arms. He didn't want to desire her comfort and caresses, but he did none the less.

His head began to swim and he felt almost faint. He knew that he needed to regain his control and composure. He had to stay master of this situation. He could not allow himself even a moment of sentiment. He must keep his eye on the prize. Destroying the father of this kind, warm, gentle woman that he held in his arms.

He pulled himself away from her, staring at her once again with possessive eyes. Gone was the softness that she had just witnessed only to be replaced with a primal, savage expression. He shoved her roughly back against her desk. He pushed himself between her legs, bending at his waist to loom over her. He smiled wickedly at her before closing his mouth over her left nipple, sucking the tender flesh mercilessly. A hoarse cry escaped her lips as she arched her body into him. He pinched her other nipple roughly between his fingers. A jolt of pleasure/pain coursed through her body. She could feel and he could smell the fresh spurt of wetness that coated her inner thighs and dripped onto her desk. The musky scent of her femininity tinged the air in the office.

John switched his attentions, sucking the other nipple into his mouth, marking the tender flesh with his teeth. Another shock of pleasure rippled through her body and did not stop until it reached her aching clit.

"John…please…" She moaned, her fingers digging into his scalp. She felt his warm breath as he chuckled against her skin.

"Do you want me to fuck youCarol?" He asked, blowing cool air against her hardened nipple. "Do you want me to wreck your gorgeous, tight little pussy?"

"Oh God yes…" She pleaded. "John please…make me yours."

John traced a trail from the crevice of her breasts to the soft flesh in between them before sliding his tongue from nipple to nipple, licking and suckling the skin as he went. Slowly, he raised his head and pressed himself against her so that he could stare into her eyes. He crushed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and tenderly.

"I think we should finish this at your flat, love." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed...pretty please...they are like cookies to me...purty please...thanks! Tell me what you guys think!**

**Next chapter: More sexy times and John begins his more aggressive quest for vengeance. Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sexy times, be warned.

* * *

John watched the top of Carol's head as it bobbed over his thick cock through half closed eye lids. His fingers were wound tightly in her hair, but she didn't seem to mind as she hummed and moaned, the vibrations sending even more shock waves of pleasure from the tip of his length down through the shaft and down to his heavy sac. Her small hand moved over him, mimicking what her mouth was doing and he could not stop the deep growl that emitted from within him.

She giggled which was not an easy task as her mouth was still full of his hot thick cock. She heard him chuckle softly. She pulled back from him releasing him with a pop and looked up at him. "I take it you like?" She asked teasingly.

"I like very much…" He mumbled his lids still half closed and his eyes heavy with lust. Taking the tip of his cock in her mouth, she rolled her tongue around the sensitive flesh before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard. She could tell his pleasure increased because the grip in her hair began almost painful. She pulled his cock back from her mouth in order to favor the shaft with long slow licks which ended with her circling the tip with her tongue before she dragged her tongue back down the shaft.

"God…Carol…" He groaned, his hips thrusting slightly wanting more contact with her and her lovely little hot mouth.

"Do you want to cum?" She asked before taking all of him in her mouth again, her tongue pressing against the underside of his shaft as she sucked him.

"Yesssss…" He hissed as he took her face in his hands and began to thrust inside of her mouth. She laid her tongue flat against the inside of her mouth, suppressing her gag reflex, he pushed his entire length into her mouth and she swallowed him whole. She missed his look of astonishment that she was able to take all of him and not cough or choke. She pulled her head back only to move forward again, caressing his cock with her flattened tongue and soft hot mouth.

"Suck…" He commanded, still thrusting gently within her mouth.

She pulled back, releasing him and his cock bounced free from her lips with another resounding pop. "I don't think so John, this is my rodeo and I will suck and lick when I want too…you got that?" It was her turn to smile smugly and even though it only lasted a second, she saw the look of desperation and pleading on his face.

"Of course, if you want to cum now…I suppose that you could always beg." She said raising an eyebrow and trying to look bored. She nearly burst out laughing at the look on his face. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned into a line.

"I. Do. Not. Beg. " He said pointedly.

"Is that right?" Carol said, flicking her tongue out quickly across the tip of his length. He tried to press himself into her mouth, but she turned her face and his cock ended up sliding across her cheek. She turned to gaze up at him with an upturned eyebrow.

John's lips quirked. "Just remember my lovely Carol, that if I beg...you will beg also."

"I'm not scared of you." She said laughing, stroking his length her hands.

His expression became dark. "You should be."

Carol's face fell instantly. Before she could respond a very wicked grin appeared on his face and she knew instantly what he was going to do. She tried to scramble away from him but he was much too fast. She was whisked up into his arms, deposited rather unceremoniously onto the bed and pinned underneath him.

"I am afraid you have been very naughty Carol. You shouldn't be such a tease because there will of course be repercussions."

"John don't you dare!" She shrieked and began to wiggle as his fingers mercilessly danced up and down her sides. Carol Marcus was, unfortunately for her, dreadfully ticklish. All one need do was point at her sides and she would draw herself up in a tight little knot and giggle. John had discovered this particular weakness of her on their third date when he had put his arm around her, his hand sliding innocently down her left side and she burst into a fit of giggles and wiggled away from him.

She screamed and shrieked, trying desperately to bat his hands away as he continued to torture her sides with his nimble fingers.

"Stop…John…please…." She cried laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Just when she thought she might actually pee on herself, he stopped abruptly, holding her wrists down on the mattress above her head.

John stared down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her breasts heaved in attempt to catch her breath. Her mouth was parted, her lips plump and full. He could see her little pink tongue behind her teeth as she smiled at him. Her eyes were bright and he could see the happiness, devotion, and trust that she held for him.

He found that he could not hold her gaze and he released her, rolling off her. Carol sat up and put her hand on his shoulder. "John, what's wrong? Did I make you angry?"

'No…I'm not angry…I am…confused." He said softly.

"Confused about what?" She asked wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back against her. "John, look at me and tell me what is wrong."

What would he tell her? That he couldn't bear to look at her when she would look at him in that way? That he couldn't handle the love and acceptance that she held in her eyes for him? Would he tell her that she was nothing but a means of revenge for him, that he cares nothing for her and was biding his time for when he could rip her father's heart from his chest? Would he tell her that he was angry with her…angry that she stirred these feelings within him, made him confused and question many things that had used to be so simple for him?

He found that he didn't know what to say, but he could not stand the awkward silence between them so he made the decision to go ahead and tell her what he had planned on telling her in the morning.

"I'm leaving in the morning Carol and I'll be gone for a long time." John said softly.

"Where are you going?" She asked trying to control the panicked thoughts that danced in her head.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." He said dully.

"But…how long will you be gone?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly from emotion.

"I do not know exactly, but it will be a while."

"How long have you known this? I mean, why are you just now telling me? We're you planning this?" She asked her as her voice trembled.

John turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "Carol, try to understand. I don't want to leave you, but I must. I have something that I have to do and I…"

"Can I help?" She asked.

He paused and a strange expression came over his face. "No Carol, not with this. It's…dangerous and I have to do it alone."

"Does it have something to do with Section 31?" She asked.

"In away." He said quietly.

She tore herself from his embrace and scooted away from him, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "You always fucking say that! What the hell does that even mean? Either it does or it doesn't. If you don't want to tell me than say so, but don't treat me like I'm some stupid idiot who doesn't…" Her voice broke off into an indigent squeak when she found herself trapped underneath him both wrists pinned to the mattress on either side of her head. She swallowed hard at the cold expression on his face.

"I understand that you are angry with me, but do not accuse me of purposely deceiving you or taking pleasure in leaving you." John said forcefully.

Carol could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "Get off me John."

"No." He snapped. "You will stay right where you are until you tell me why this has upset you so. You know that my job can call me away at a moment's notice."

"Just leave me alone." She snapped, wiggling underneath him.

He sighed. He had not expected her to have such a violent reaction to his leaving. "Your attempts to throw me off are futile and a waste of your energy. You will tire out long before I will."

Carol glared up at him with hot angry tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

John's face softened. "Why are you crying Carol?"

Carol wanted to be anywhere but trapped underneath him. She was not ready to feel this vulnerable, to admit out loud how she felt about him…to admit that she was falling in love with him and the thought of him leaving was tearing at her heart.

John rolled off her, letting her go. When she tried to move away from him, he pulled her to him with her back to his chest. He had hoped that not having to face him would make it easier for her to tell him what she was feeling and thinking.

He held her tightly in his arms and she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. They laid there in silence for several moments before John spoke. "Do you love me?" He asked her softly.

Carol stiffened in his arms and she licked her lips, suddenly feeling as if her throat was too dry. She tried to think of something to say that wouldn't leave her open to the risk of his rejection, but she couldn't deny it. She knew that if she denied it he would hear the lie in her voice, so she answered him truthfully. "Yes." She said barely above a whisper.

"And you are afraid that when I leave that I won't come back?" He asked gently, kissing the back of her head.

"I honestly don't know what to think John. I know that you keep things from me." She said, the emotion breaking through in her voice.

"Carol I don't want you to doubt me or my feelings for you. I don't want you to think that what I am keeping from you has any bearing on you or us. I don't want you to doubt that I would come back for you."

"What am I supposed to think? You don't share your feelings with me. You ask me to be open and vulnerable with you and yet you won't with me. You want me to take all of the emotional risk."

John spoke with exasperation. "I would have hoped that you would know by now how I feel about you."

"What, that I belong to you? That I'm yours?" She said bitterly.

John did not understand why her doubt annoyed him so. "Have a care Carol, those words are not to be taken lightly." John said trying to keep the anger from his voice. "You are mine and belong to me because I love you and refuse to live my life without you. Do not trifle with my feelings just because you do not understand them or are in fear of them."

"You love me?" Carol asked, the inflection of surprise in her voice annoying him even more.

John sighed deeply. "Carol look at me."

When she made no move to do so, he turned her in his arms tilting her chin to look at him. He kissed her lips gently. "Yes I love you. I had hoped that my pursuit of you would prove my devotion to you. I had hoped that you could see my desire to protect you and how much you mean to me. I have even gone against my very nature for you when I refrain from ending the existence of every blundering pathetic man that looks at you. I refrain from tearing them apart, which is my right to do so, because I know that it would upset you greatly for me to use violence and that it would frighten you. Everything inside of me demands that I rip my rival apart and yet I don't because I want you to not only love me, but respect me. You have my fidelity and my heart Carol why can't you see this and accept it?"

Fresh tears glistened in her eyes, tears of relief, affection, and joy. She cupped his face. "Then why won't you let me share in your burdens? You don't have to do whatever this is alone."

John shook his head. "It is my job."

"This isn't anything to do with your job John! I'm not bloody naive." She snapped.

The grin on his face was maddening. "Is that so?"

She frowned. "John please, I only want to help you and..."

"Oh enough of this Carol!" John shouted at her. "This is not up for discussion, ever! I will not risk your safety. This is something that I must do alone and you must trust me. I love you and I will come back for you and that should be enough for you. If it is not, I am sorry, but that is all that I will say on the matter."

She stared at him silently as the tears continued to spill from her eyes. As he looked at her, his mind seemed to wage a war within him and began taunting him. _Aren't her tears breathtaking? Isn't the pain she is feeling delicious? Isn't this what you wanted, to make her love you and then you could slowly tear her apart?_

"No…" John growled, shaking his head.

Carol wiped her eyes. "What?" She asked softly.

He looked at her with his brow creased as if he didn't understand her question.

"You just said no, John, no what?" She asked

His arms tightened around her as he absentmindedly rubbed his cheek against her soft hair.

"John what's wrong? I know something is wrong, please…at least tell me what it is." She pleaded worriedly.

"I am only thinking about what I must do…it's…nothing is wrong." He told her stroking her hair as he continued to hold her.

"John please…I'm so scared for you. I'm afraid of what you're going to do."

He rolled her underneath him, bracing his weight on his elbows holding himself above her.

"You must try and trust me. Nothing is going to happen to me and I will return for you. I swear it. There is nothing that could keep me from you and should anyone every try to keep you from me, I would tear this universe apart to find you."

Carol could not help but wonder if there was a hidden meaning within his words. "Why would anyone want to keep me from you John?"

She watched as his expression became guarded and aloof, but the burning intensity of his eyes had not changed. She could see the struggle within him. He was desperately trying to remain in control of whatever it was that he was feeling, but she felt that it was slipping.

His eyes continued to bore into her and she felt that she might be scorched alive from the burning heat within them. She opened her mouth to speak when his eyes narrowed and he crushed his lips to hers.

His kisses were frantic and wild. His lips moved from her mouth to her face, neck, and eye lids, whatever he could reach. His fingers dug painfully into her skin, bruising her as he held her to him. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and moved himself in between them. She could feel him hot and hard against the apex of her thighs.

His mouth continued to assault her skin, his teeth nipping at her sensitive flesh. Though Carol was overwhelmed by him she could feel her bubbling desire. Her body began to respond and she could smell her own musky scent as it floated in the air.

John grabbed his cock and pressed it against her slick opening. She wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles.

Carol looked up at him and he could still see the love that she held for him within them. John found himself becoming angry again. Why did she have to look at him in that way? And why did he care? What was happening to him? Had becoming John Harrison make him forget who he truly was?

He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her. He gritted his teeth struggling to focus on something that would make him remember who he was and why he was doing this. Suddenly, his mind's eyes conjured a picture of the man who he hated most of all, the man who had taken everything from him and left him utterly alone. Admiral Marcus' smug face was staring back at him.

John's eyes snapped opened and he stared down at Carol, this time not seeing her, but seeing the man he wished to destroy. He reared back and slammed into her, causing her to cry out from the force of his movement. He did not wait for her to catch her breath before he began to pound into her, fucking her roughly.

She held onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as she tightened her legs around him. He could feel her vaginal muscles already clenching around him as he pumped her furiously, her tight heat gripping his cock like a suction cup.

He could see the confusion on her face mixed in with the immense pleasure that he was causing with her. John allowed his savage, primal nature to guide him as he fucked her. There was no tenderness in this…it was fucking…nothing more. She had absolutely no value, she was nothing but a hole for him to fill.

This time, it was his heart that spoke to him._ If she has no value then why do you crave her like you do? Why do you constantly seek out her company? Why do you desire to be near her and hold her? _

_Biology!_ _John roared back silently to the soft voice of his heart._

_No John…it is much more than that. You have allowed her into your heart. You have claimed her as your own._

John growled and began to pump her harder and faster. He gripped her wrists tightly, pressing them into the mattress as he slammed into her.

_Even now you can't get enough of her …your body needs her, craves her…she is like the very air that you breath._

_"No!"_ _John shouted inwardly._

_Look at her John…look at how she looks at you…do you not see the love in her eyes even now as you treat her so savagely…His heart continued but his mind interrupted again, taunting him…You are a weak fool John Harrison! Where is Khan Nooien Signh?_

"_I am Khan Nooien Signh!" John screamed silently at his mind._

_Then mark her Khan, brand her as you would an animal. If she is nothing more than a body to you…nothing but a biological need then show her what she is…show her that you own her body…show her what a filthy little thing she is._

"_No…" John said shaking his head._

_Mark her John…do it…show her who she belongs too…make her beg… His mind hissed overshadowing the soft voice of his heart._

_Mine! His mind screamed…mine, mine, mine, mine_

John's attention was ripped suddenly from his internal war when Carol cried out and it was not a cry of pleasure. He could feel that she was struggling underneath him, trying to buck him off her. After a few seconds he was able to fully come back to himself and was stunned to realize that he had bitten her, hard enough to break the skin.

_Mine! His mind growled again._

"_No! I don't want to hurt her." He snarled back to himself, still pumping inside of her._

_Then why have you not released her? Why then is she still trapped underneath you? His mind asked him_.

He realized that he was still biting down. He pulled his teeth away replacing them with his tongue as he began to lick the skin gently, trying to sooth the inflamed wound.

_You have marked her because she is yours in more ways than you had originally intended. His mind growled at him._

John released her neck and raised his eyes to look into her face. She was staring at him, her eyes were filled with unshed tears and he could see the confusion of her face. He still moved inside of her and she gasped with each thrust. He moved his large hands form her wrists to entwine his fingers with hers. He stilled within her and kissed the single tear that escaped from the corner of her eye. "Forgive me." He whispered to her, capturing her lips in a kiss. "Please forgive me sweet Carol…I don't know what came over me. Please…forgive me."

He kissed her again and began to move slowly and tenderly within her. He let go of her hands to grasp her hips gently and tilt her upwards, hitting the spot he knew so well. She arched into him and cried out softly, this time from pleasure. It was less than a minute later that he followed her, collapsing on top of her.

He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him, holding her against him. He knew he had to be crushing her, but still she held him.

"Forgive me…" He said again, his voice cracking with the very emotion that he detested. "I am so sorry Carol. I lost control of myself. I…" His words died.

"It's okay. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. I know that you've been through so much lately and it's easy to lose yourself in an intensely physical moment." She said softly, running her fingers through his black locks. "I…I forgive you."

He dared to raise his head and look at her. There was blood still seeping from the wound on her neck. He expected to see anger and fear on her face, but instead, he saw what he always did, warmth, forgiveness, acceptance…love.

"I don't want to leave you." He said softly amazed at how much he meant those words at this particular moment. The feelings of vulnerability and loss of control were creeping back into the pit of his stomach. He needed to regain control of himself and his emotions. He couldn't stand how twisted up he felt inside nor could he bear the emotional uproar that he was in. He must do something to stop this. He had to remember who he was and why he was doing this.

He actually felt a twinge of guilt at what he was about to do, especially after she had only moments ago admitted her love for him, but he must focus on his revenge. He had to remember his family, his own people and how their blood cried out for vengeance. He could not allow her to sway him from the single most important thing in his life, the vengeance of his people.

Carol watched as the tenderness that was currently in his eyes gave way to the stone cold aloofness that she had seen so many times before. She could feel the cold creeping into the pit of her stomach. She braced herself, knowing that what she had feared was about to come to pass. He was going to shatter her with the cruelness of his words.

"I will take comfort knowing that you will bear my mark while I am gone." He remarked smugly. It bothered him more than he cared to admit it, the look that crossed her face. She was unable to stop the immense pain that she felt from showing so blatantly.

"What?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "It is the natural order of things Carol. It is what our ancestors would have done many centuries ago is it not? Mark what belongs to them. Is it not accounted for in our history books that the man has somehow always marked his woman to show that she is his, that she belongs to him?"

"John...why are you saying this?" She asked in a broken voice.

John swallowed hard and said nothing. He stared at her with his aloof expression. She put her hand to her mouth covering her cries and she tried to get out of bed. John found that he could not let her go, not like this. He grabbed her back, pulling her forcefully against him.

"Why do you have to say those things John…?" She sobbed. "Why do you have to be so cruel?"

He did not answer her, but continued to hold her as she cried.

* * *

The sun was due to rise in less than a half hour. John stood beside the bed looking down at Carol's sleeping form. He had the sudden urge to reach out and stroke her cheek, but he was afraid that he would wake her. He stared hard at her slack face studying the dried tears that had streaked and stained her cheeks.

Perhaps it was for the best that he was leaving for awhile. He had allowed himself to lose focus. He had allowed himself to indulge with her body and the companionship that she provided him. He hadn't realized how lonely he was until he had begun pursuing her. His people would be disgusted in him and wonder if he was still indeed fit to be their leader. He was glad that they would never know of his treachery.

He turned to leave but paused looking back at her once more. He would see her again. He had already made up his mind to take her and to keep her with him, but this time when he returned for her, he would remember who he was. He would remember that he was Khan Noonien Singh and he would treat her not as John Harrison would, but how Khan Noonien Singh would.

* * *

**Yes, so John/Khan is having some issues right now I'd say...bit of an ass in this one. And he's probably going to get much worse befor he gets better...if he does get better (grins wickedly) He was cruel in this, probably channeling his inner Sherlock, I dunno, whatever...**

**So, how about a review! Please...I'm asking nicely! Tell me what you think! Thanks to all of you and hugs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time Reviewer:** Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you like the contradictions with John. I want to keep everyone guessing with what his true intentions are. I also think it's so important to show the tremendous struggle that he is going through. No, he won't break her knee, but he is going to do something to her. You'll have to wait and see what it is though obviously . As you will see with this chapter, I am keeping with the movie somewhat, but I am changing it to flow more with my story and what I plan on doing. I am having to tweak the things he did in the movie, tone them down a bit, because if Khan does truly love her and want her, he can't do anything that is utterly unforgivable, so this will be a dance with trying to keep him in character and believable, but not making him a unredeemable character in Carol's eyes. Thanks again for your review. I am still so on the fence about this story and I swear sometimes when I think I'm just going to chuck it out…I end up getting a review from you, I read it, I laugh and feel encouraged to continue. So thanks woman!

**And a huge thanks to my past reviewers as well as new reviewers! Poodle warriors, freeway girl, glitter love, Iamsherlocked, fjkemp (love your fic by the way lady), , rocking the redhead, rlu 1, Anna, dreamsingreen, shadowhuntertrickster, moviegirl46, writer of dreams, reader1, wow, cordellia123456, jeralee( love your fic too), patemaleh, opera123, priestessofeternity and anyone that I may have forgotten!Thank you all for your reviews. Your words of encouragement mean the world to me and I** **am SO glad that you are enjoying something that I am writing; it does mean so much to me!**

**Thanks to the follows and faves also!**

**AN: I didn't go into a lot of detail on the parts that took place in the book and movie, I figured everyone has seen it and knows what happens. I did make some changes for my story from what happened in the movie, so look out for that!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Carol took a deep breath attempting to steady her nerves. With everything that had happened over the past 24 hours, she was struggling keeping her anxiety at bay. She could not believe that the London Archive was nothing more than a massive pile of rubble. There had been an explosion so powerful that it utterly destroyed the structure clear down to its foundations. Thank God that it had happened in the early am hours and the building had been almost completely empty with the exception of a security detail. There were no lives lost, but there were three officers severely injured and were in critical condition.

She was one of only a very small group of people that new the truth about the Archive, that it was in fact not an archive. It housed the entire Section 31 project. The thought that this had been a terrorist attack crossed her mind, but then again, if that was the case, why did the terriorist wait until the building was more or less empty. Unless of course, the target had not been lives, but the Section 31 program.

Her hand automatically went to her neck, hoovering over the bandaged wound. The pain in her chest at the memory of him burned her, churning her insides. His cruelty had been a surprise and the fact that she had awakened alone only sealed it for her, he was a liar. He had manipulated, used, and abused her, though she could not imagine why he had chosen her. The bitter tears began to sting her eyes and she forced them down. She could not afford to lose her head now. She needed to know what her father was hiding and the only way that she could do this was by getting on the Enterprise.

Carol swallowed hard before stepping onto the small shuttle craft that would take her to the Enterprise and she prayed that Kirk would not question her entirely falsified orders. She took a few more small steps further into the craft and her eyes fell instantly on the man in question. She had never met Kirk, but she had heard enough about him, tall, solid build, gorgeous blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. She stepped forward with purpose before she lost her nerve.

"Captain Kirk. My name is Carol Wallace. I have been assigned to the enterprise by Admiral Marcus." She said handing him her transfer pad.

Jim Kirk favored her with one of his winning smiles and she felt certain that his smile would get him anything and everything that he asked for. She felt herself blush under his gaze.

"Dr. Carol Wallace…." Jim began. "Advanced doctorate in Applied physics with a speciality in advanced weapnary. Very impressive Leuitenant."

"Yes, impressive credentials but redundant since I am back on board." Spock said.

"And yet all the merrier." Jim said wryly. "Have a seat Dr. Wallace and welcome aboard."

She favoried him with a polite smile and sat down between him and the Vulcan. Spock eyed her shrewdly though Carol did not notice, her mind was on so many other things. First and foremost the betrayal by the man that she had been stupid enough to allow herself to fall in love with and the cold aloofness of her father, the most important man in her life besides John.

And then there was the question of those damn torpedoes. What was so bloody important about them? Why had her father basically disowned her in favor of those damn weapons? She sighed heavily, her shoulders and chest falling a bit.

"Everything alright Dr. Wallace? Jim asked in a friendly voice.

"Oh yes, I'm just a bit tired after all of the commotion." She said favoring him with a fake smile that was so wide it hurt her cheeks.

Jim's eyebrow quirked, but he said nothing. Despite the young Captain's reputation as an encourageable ladies man who had impulse control issues, he was one of the brightest cadets that the academy had ever seen and one of the youngest Captains in the history of the academy. He had street smarts that could not be matched and he was very intelligent, despite his seemingly trying to hide that aspect of himself.

Carol pressed herself down further into her seat, closed her eyes, and tried to not think of anything else as the craft arose and sped off towards space.

* * *

The man stood on top of the ruined outpost on Kronos surveying his surroundings. His hooded cloak covered his face. His revenge was almost complete. He knew that Marcus would send someone after him. He knew that it would be a secret mission, one that had nothing to do with Starfleet.

Commander Harrison actually felt pity for the poor dupe. He knew that Marcus would never allow the poor fools to make it out alive. Marcus was the tyrant. He wanted a war with the Klingons simply because the man despised their race. Marcus was nothing if not fanatical in his beliefs and John wondered many times if the Admiral was not insane.

John allowed his mind to wander to a much more pleasant prospect. He could see her in his mind's eye, her silky blonde hair and the soft pools of blue in her eyes. He could see her flawless skin and almost feel her soft body pressed against him. He pulled the silken garment from the inside pocket of his cloak and put it to his nose. He inhaled deeply relishing the scent that was uniquely her own. His mouth began to water at the thought of her taste and smell. She was the pinnacle part of his plan, the most sought after prize, and the means to the most complete and devastating revenge that he could possibly imagine.

He knew that she would not want to see him. He knew that she would not want to come with him when he came for her. It was unimportant to him whether she was willing or not because he would take her regardless.

He would need to make provisions for her. He knew that he could not keep her with him on Kronos. The climate of the planet was harsh and although she would be able to breathe and survive here, John himself had no interest in residing on this waste land of a planet.

He would need to commandeer a ship and he knew that when the time was right that he would have no difficulties in taking one from the Klingons. He had no idea where he would take her, but that mattered little. They would have all the time in the world to travel the galaxies together and find a place to make their home.

A familiar and dull ache began to pull at his chest. If only he still had his people, even a handful of them, perhaps they could repopulate somewhere and have a world unto their own. But what would his people say about Carol, a human? He discovered to his surprise that he really didn't care what they would think. He had been their leader and free to take whatever he pleased when and where he pleased without having to answer to anyone for it. Besides, it was understandable that he should choose the only daughter of his most hated enemy to take his revenge upon. Surely his people, were they still alive, would understand this.

John re-pocketed the silk night shirt and gazed out on the barren landscape once more before turning and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Captain Kirk walked onto the bridge followed by his first officer Spock. Both men went to their prospective places and took a seat.

"Uhura, give me an open channel, ship wide please." Jim said blatantly ignoring the chastising look of the Vulcan to his left.

""You have it sir." Uhura said softly

"Attention crew of the enterprise, this is your Captain speaking. As many of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our dear friend was injured gravely when a terrorist attacked Starfleet headquarters." Jim took a deep breath, trying to calm himself from the memory of seeing his mentor, the man who was almost like his own father, lying in a pool of his own blood. "The man who injured him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon home world of Kronos. The fugitive believes that it is somewhere that we are unwilling to go however, we are on our way there as we speak. "Jim paused letting his words sink in to his startled crew before continuing. " As per Admiral Marcus it is essential that our presence go unnoticed. Any direct provocation with the Klingons could mean all out way and that is something that we all wish to avoid I am sure. Upon reaching our destination…"

Jim paused. He could feel Spock's disapproving gaze on the back of his head. Jim turned to regard his friend and sighed. "Upon reaching our destination, I will personally lead a landing party to Kronos to capture the fugitive John Harrison where we then bring him aboard our ship and return him to earth where he can face justice for his crimes against Starfleet and the Federation. Kirk out."

* * *

Carol's hand gripped the side of the wall as the dizziness overwhelmed her. "Dr. Wallace?" The gruff voice of Dr. McCoy called. "Are you alright?"

Carol barely heard him. John Harrison…a traitor, a murderer, a terrorist…a liar. She could feel the nauseas churning in her stomach. The thought that this man put her hands on her made her violently ill. She could not help herself when she turned and ran quickly towards one of the wash basins in the sick bay. She wretched violently, gasping for air as her body convulsed and spasmed in between her vomiting.

"Carol!" McCoy said worriedly as he approached her. She gave one final heave and vomited again. When she was finished being sick, she clutched at the side of the basin, wiping her mouth. "Oh God…" She whispered.

"Dr. Wallace…Carol…" McCoy said hurriedly placing his hands on her to steady her.

She pushed weakly at his chest with one arm. "I have to get out of here…have to go…" She mumbled.

_Stupid, pathetic fool! _Her mind screamed at her._ You let him touch you, let him fuck your body over and over. You fucked a traitor. You believed every pathetic lie he told you…what would your father think of you now? His brilliant little girl, a stupid fool…dirty, tarnished, disgusting…_

Her head was spinning and she started to wheeze, her lungs and throat tightening. McCoy waved a medical instrument over her. Her heart rate was dangerously high.

"Nurse!" McCoy barked. "Sedative now!"

"No…I'm alright…I just need to…lie down…" Her words jumbled as her mind closed in on itself to protect her from the horror and shock. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and darkness claimed her. Dr. McCoy caught her before she hit the ground.

He scooped her up and carried her quickly to one of the empty beds and laid her down.

"What happened Doctor? She was fine moments ago?" A young nurse asked worriedly.

McCoy frowned. _Damn children! I'm surrounded by damn children going off to the Klingon home world to fire torpedoes at the Klingons…surrounded by damn children._

McCoy snatched the hypo from the nurse's trembling hands and injected Carol himself. He turned and handed the nurse the empty hypo. She stared at him with wide frightened brown eyes. He sighed and patted the young nurse's hand. "It gets easier with more experience. You'll do fine."

* * *

Jim Kirk rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He certainly did not have time to deal with fainting females aboard his ship, not with the mission that he had before him. Nor did he have the energy to deal with it now that he had lost his Chief Engineer and had to replace him with a child that wasn't even old enough to buy himself a drink. There was also the fact that the ship had to be manually dropped from warp less than 20 minutes from their destination.

"Well what happened? She just fainted?" Jim asked obviously annoyed.

McCoy grunted as he continued to scan Carol's unconscious form.

Jim pressed. "Bones, why did she faint?"

"Am I a damn mind reader Jim? Do I have fortune teller written on my forehead or would you rather I consult my 21st century crystal ball that I keep in a vault in my private quarters?" McCoy snapped. "I have no idea why she fainted. Her heart rate and blood pressure spiked dangerously high and she dropped like a sack of potatoes."

Carol's eyelids fluttered open as she slowly came too. She was vaguely aware that someone was speaking to her, but with the ringing in her ears, she could not be sure that she was not just hearing things.

"Come on now sweetheart, it can't be all that bad." McCoy said gently.

Carol stared at McCoy and then at Jim. She swallowed hard and struggled to sit up. "I'm okay…I just got a bit dizzy."

McCoy pressed her back on the mattress. "Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere until your blood pressure normal's out."

"I'm fine doctor, please." She said trying again to get up, but McCoy kept his hands on her arms holding her still.

"Captain I am fine, please allow me to return to duty." She said, her voice wavering as she was unsuccessful in hiding the emotion in her voice.

Jim studied her a moment, his face unreadable. "No Dr Wallace, you will not return to your duties until Dr. McCoy clears you." He looked at her a few more moments, opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, closed it abruptly and turned on his heels and walked out of sick bay.

"Now, you're still mine till I clear you so just relax." McCoy said gently.

Carol nodded and turned onto her side facing away from McCoy and the various nurses and techs within the sickbay. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her body and cried softly, allowing her grief to wash over her.

* * *

**So show me some love and review please. I am so close to 100 reviews and hope to get there soon. Let me know what you think! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, hugs to all of you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**This chapter has more things that happened in the movie, but I would suggest that you read it anyways because I changed MOST of the dialogue that happened in the movie to better suit my story.**

**Thanks for reading !**

* * *

Dr. McCoy eyed Carol over his data pad that he held in one hand and ran the vitals scanner over her body in the other hand. "There is no physical reason as to why your heart rate is still so high, none that I can find, so I am therefore going to conclude that it is anxiety based."

Carol looked away quickly unable to hold McCoy's scrutinizing gaze. He frowned and sat the data pad and scanner down. Crossing his arms over his chest he regarded her as a parent would a naughty child. "Alright Dr. Wallace, spill it. What's going on with you?"

Carol fidgeted nervously, glancing up at him. "Nothing Dr. McCoy. I am just tired. I would appreciate being released from your medical care so that I can get back to my duties, please."

"Mmm hmm." He grunted. "Well I can't keep you here seeing that there is no physical ailment, but I can prescribe anxiety medication which I expect you to take as I prescribe and I can also recommend a lighter work load"

She nodded her ascent just so that she could get out of sick bay and back to her own quarters so that she could take a long hot scalding shower.

McCoy handed her the anxiety injections that he wished her to take and released her to her own cognoscente. Carol left the sick bay as quickly as her feet would carry her and made for her quarters. Once there she stripped her clothing as she made her way to her lavatory and stepped into the shower. Without even testing the water temperature, she turned both knobs and though she had turned the cool on, it was no match for the nearly scalding hot water.

She grabbed the soap and washcloth and began to violently wash herself, trying to remove all remains of John Harrison from her body. She could still feel his hands on her, his fingers dancing across her skin, digging into her body hard enough to leave bruises. Worst of all, she could feel him inside of her. She reached down with the soap and washed between her legs with punishing efficiency. Before she realized what was happening she was crying hard, barely able to see anything between her tears, the steam, and the water.

_I can't get clean…Oh God; I can still feel him…_

Carol scrubbed harder, using her nails to press the washcloth harshly against her skin to try and wash away the memory of the man that had wounded her so deeply. She felt violated, disgusting, dirty, and used. She could hear his voice taunting her in her mind.

_Mine Carol, you're mine, always! You can't wash me away, I am inside of you, inside of your body, your mind, your heart…I will be with you forever and you will always be mine. I own you…_

"No!" She screamed. "You're a vile, evil man…a murderer, a liar…"

Carol's continued to assault her skin with the washcloth and soap. She brought her hands up her torso, across her breasts and to her neck where she felt the bandage that was barely sticking to the skin. She ripped the bandage away from her neck and rubbed the soap over the wound. She scrubbed her neck viciously, fresh blood running from the wound, down her neck, and dripping onto the shower basin.

When she felt the sticky substance on her fingers, she pulled her hand to her face and stared at the blood. She dropped the soap and slid down slowly onto the shower floor, letting the nearly scalding water cover her body.

"What have I done?" She whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry dad…for letting him near me…you'd be so ashamed, so disgusted…forgive me."

* * *

Carol was sitting on her bed wrapped tightly in a bathrobe staring at nothing in particular when her door chirped letting her know that someone wished to have an audience with her.

"Yes?" She said softly, but loud enough for the computer to hear her. "Who is it?"

The computer relayed what she had asked to the person outside of her quarters. "It is Commander Spock, Dr. Wallace." The stoic Vulcan responded.

Carol got up and walked slowly across her floor, her bare feet padding softly against the carpet. Carol keyed in her code and the door opened.

Spock's eyebrow quirked as he took in her appearance. "I am sorry to disturb you Dr. Wallace. I know that you have been unwell but I am afraid that there is something that I must speak with you about."

"Yes alright." She said softly, stepping aside to let him in.

Spock stepped into the room and the door slid shut. He turned to regard her in the better light of her room. His elegant brow quirked again when he noticed her red and irritated skin.

"Dr. Wallace are you well?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked slightly dazed.

"Shall I call Dr. McCoy?" He asked. "The extreme redness of your skin suggest that you are feverish, dangerously so, or perhaps are having another spike in your blood pressure."

"No Mr. Spock, I am fine. I just…I like hot showers." Carol said pushing past him to sit on the edge of her arm chair. She pulled her robe tighter around her. "Please sit down Mr. Spock and tell me how I can help you."

Spock made no move to sit down. He stood rigid, his hands clasped behind his back and regarded her silently a few moments. Finally after she began to fidget nervously, he spoke. "What are you doing aboard the Enterprise?"

Carol's eyes snapped open wide and she looked startled by his question. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You have lied about your name Dr. Marcus. Wallace is the surname of your mother, so therefore I can only assume that your father is Admiral Marcus. You also lied about your transfer papers, there was no such order given by your father to have you on this ship. In fact, I would wager that he had no idea that you are here now."

Carol swallowed hard and struggled to remain composed. She did not have the emotional energy to deal with the Vulcan, but she wasn't ready to face her father after she had allowed herself to be taken in and bedded by a traitor. "Mr. Spock…" She said, her voice wavering slightly. "I know that I have no right to ask you this, but please, keep my secret just a bit longer. I assure you that my reasons for being here are honest and my father…he cannot know that I am on this ship. Please Commander; allow me just a little while longer."

Spock stood silent, watching her shrewdly. "Alright Dr. Marcus, I will say nothing to the Captain about this at this time."

Carol released the breath that she had been holding. "Thank you Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded and turned briskly to go. He strode back to her door, but stopped and turned back to look at her. "Dr. Marcus, are you sure that you do not need the attentions of Dr. McCoy?"

"I'm fine Mr. Spock, thank you." She said smiling at him.

He gave her a quick nod and left her room.

* * *

Jim looked around the bridge. "Where is Spock?" He huffed glaring at Nyota.

She opened her mouth to answer when Spock quickly strode onto the bridge. "I am here Captain."

Jim grinned. "Excellent, you're coming with me Spock." Jim's gaze fell to Nyota. "How's your Klingon Lieutenant?"

Nyota smirked. "It's just fine Captain."

"I'm sure it is Lieutenant. You're coming with us also." Jim said smiling before he noticed the way Nyota glanced up and Spock to narrow her eyes at him. The Captain's grin turned into a grimace. "Um…that's not going to be a problem, right? You two working together?"

Nyota's eyes narrowed even more as she looked at Spock, who Jim thought looked extraordinarily uncomfortable standing beside the tiny woman. "No problems here sir." She bit out before turning on her heals to walk away.

Spock watched her go and looked back at his friend. If Jim didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the Vulcan actually seemed nervous. "Unclear." Spock said before turning and following after Nyota.

"Great." Jim said sarcastically. "Sulu, you have the Conn. And remember what I said, you tell that son of a bitch that if he does not surrender immediately that you will unload those torpedoes on him. You make him see that you mean business." He continued grimly.

Sulu nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Jim ran back and forth in the cock pit of the tiny shuttle nervously. "This isn't going to work." He said to Spock as both men watched warily, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura was standing in front of a massive Klingon, who was heavily armored, heavily armed, and towered over her. Nyota looked like nothing more than an adolescent girl standing in front of the giant alien.

"Fuck!" Jim said under his breath. "This is insane, this isn't going to work!"

Spock sat silently staring out at the woman that he loved. To the untrained laymen eye, one would think that the Vulcan was hard, cold, and unwavering in his stoicism, as if he felt no concern or worry for her. But to Jim Kirk, who knew his friend better than anyone and despite that he himself had teased Spock on many occasions about his robotic mannerisms, could see the small muscle clenching and unclenching in his hand and the small twitch of his eye. Seeing Spock concerned for her only increased the Captain's concern. He punched in a code that opened a small circular door and pulled four phasers out handing the weapons to his security officers and one to Spock.

"Shit!" One of the officers yelled. "He just fucking grabbed her by her throat Captain! He's pulling out his sword!"

Jim charged forward, Spock right behind him towards the door to the craft when suddenly the sky was alight with bright yellow, orange, and red colors from a weapon being fired at the Klingons from an unknown source. Nyota ducked down, grabbed the smaller dagger from the large Klingon who held her and rammed it into his leg. He roared with pain and grabbed for her before he was cut down by another blast of fire from the unknown source.

Jim continued forward firing as he went Spock right on his heels. Jim managed to duck behind some rubble just as a heavy Klingon sword was hurled at his head barely missing him. Jim turned to his left and looked up, his eyes opening wide in shock and amazement. Straight ahead of him, high above them all standing on the ruins of an old outpost building was a lone man who held a weapon in each hand firing at the Klingons with devastating precision.

One of the weapons that he held was ridiculously large, meant to be attached onto some sort of sturdy mount and used to bring down small aircraft and yet here this lone man was swinging the thing around right and left as if it weighed no more than a hand phaser and cutting down Klingon after Klingon.

The man took down the small Klingon vessel that had just approached with fresh Klingon soldiers, bringing the vessel down before the soldiers were able to free themselves from the lines of the ship and were crushed underneath the mass as it crashed and exploded into the ground.

Suddenly, the man ripped the hood from his face and Jim's eyes widened even more. It was the man that they had travelled so far to find, the same man who had put Admiral Pike in a coma, the fugitive and terrorist John Harrison.

John tossed the heavier weapon aside once it was out of ammunition and hurled himself forward into the air, jumping more than 20 feet to the ground below and instantly taking down two Klingons. Jim found he could not tear his eyes away which nearly cost him his life, but John pulled from his belt a large dagger and through it with perfect precision at the Klingon who had grabbed Jim. The Klingon grabbed his neck, gurgling on his own blood, before falling dead to the ground.

Jim was knocked down by two other Klingon, but both were instantly destroyed, one being cut in half by John when he fired the smaller weapon that he still held in his hand. The other Klingon was lifted off his feet from behind and Jim heard a sickening crack as John crushed the Klingon's neck.

Jim watched as John moved passed him to take out two more Klingons approaching quickly. Spock appeared at his side and grabbed him under his arms and dragged him to another structure for cover. Nyota was already there watching John with the same astonished expression.

In less than five minutes, John had taken out the two squadrons of Klingons single handedly. He whirled around, weapon in hand and quickly approached the three crew members.

"The weapons that you threatened me with in your message, how many?" John asked with desperation.

"Stand down." Spock said calmly standing and pointing a weapon at the approaching Harrison.

"How many?" John repeatedly sounding even more desperate.

"I said stand down." Spock repeated with his infuriatingly calm air.

John sighed in annoyance and shot the weapon from Spock's hands. "How many?" He repeated, this time staring at Nyota, hoping that the female would have more sense than her two male counterparts.

Nyota looked at him questioningly before answering him. "72." She said softly.

John's expression seemed to change to one of hopeful desperation instead of just desperation and he tossed the weapon down. "I surrender." He said.

Jim and Spock glanced at one another. John stepped closer to them ignoring the men and looked directly at Nyota. "I surrender." He repeated.

Spock moved to stand in between John and Nyota. John looked at Spock and a slow smile spread across his face. "She is yours?" John asked softly.

Before Spock could answer, Jim stood and shoved Spock away from John. "On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, my mentor, and the man that you left dying and in a coma, I accept your surrender."

John blinked several times looking at Jim thoughtfully. Jim turned from him and started to walk away, but stopped. He whirled back around and looked at John.

John was immediately reminded of a little lost school boy by the expression on Jim's face and he was not surprised when Jim swung, his fist connecting decidedly with John's jaw.

Jim began swinging, catching John on his left cheek, then his right. Jim grabbed John by the hair and delivered a blow to his side before following that with a knee to John's gut. Jim let go of John and stood back to look at him. John was watching him with an almost pitying expression.

Jim, seeing John was not affected at all by his blows got even angrier and punched him again. Finally Nyota could not take Jim's grief any longer and moved to stand in front of John.

John looked down at the small woman standing in front of him, her back to him and tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk. _Such a small little creature, very maternal,_ John mused to himself.

"Captain!" Nyota screamed when Jim grabbed her arm as if to move her so he could strike John again.

John blinked in surprise, before an absolutely delighted expression crossed his face. "Captain…" He echoed softly.

Jim stared down at Nyota before looking back at John again. Jim's eyes were full of unshed tears and he was breathing heavily, exhaustedly through his nose.

"Captain…" John repeated smirking at Jim.

The young Captain turned and walked away. "Cuff him…" He called tiredly behind him.

* * *

John Harrison was surrounded by eight security officers, two on either side of him, two to the front, and two behind. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Nyota followed closely behind. Jim barked an order under his breath at the head security officer and the team turned, steering John in another direction as Jim, Spock, and Nyota turned in the opposite direction.

"Nyota, let Starfleet know that we have him." Jim said softly turning to leave in the direction of the security detail.

Nyota turned and looked at Spock. "What did Harrison say to you?"

Spock's expression remained unmoved. "He said nothing of importance. He was simply trying to manipulate me, that is all."

She gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him, but she smiled warmly, love lingering within her eyes. She stood on the tips of her toes and turned her head upwards. Spock bent his head downward and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. She pulled back, grinned, and made her way to the bridge. Spock watched her go.

John smelled her before he saw her. At first, he thought his mind was merely playing tricks on him but then, he actually saw her. She stood in one of the cargo decks studying one of the torpedoes that he had been threatened with. Her back was to him, but he could still see that it was her. The same soft, silky blonde hair and the same soft feminine curves and of course the uniquely feminine scent that belonged to her and only her.

He stumbled when he was shoved forward from behind. He continued to watch her until she disappeared from his vision as he was marched around yet another corner before finally reaching the holding cell. One of the officers shoved John into the cell and left him alone there.

John frowned, utterly annoyed. What was she doing on this bloody ship? Why was she still not safely where he left her?

_Infuriating woman!_ He thought to himself. But his thoughts soon turned from Carol to his crew. Was it possible? Could they truly still be alive? He was hesitant to hope for such a glorious thing. He had to know for sure. He would have to manipulate the young Captain into finding out for him. Once he knew for sure, he would alter his plans accordingly. If they were by some miracle still alive, then he would liberate them, destroy this ship and commandeer the ship that he was sure Admiral Marcus was soon to follow in. He would need to find Carol as he would of course be taking her with him and his people.

John's musings were interrupted when he heard voices, three distinctly male voices approaching him. He watched as a brown haired man, a surprisingly intelligent looking man approached the cell first. Dr. McCoy moved the hand-held voider across the barrier of the cell and the small instrument created a small hole within the barrier. "Please put your arm through this, I'd like to take a blood sample."

John moved forward and did as the doctor asked. McCoy forced the hypo down into John's arm and slowly the blood filled the tube.

John looked pointedly at Jim. "Why aren't we moving Captain?"

Jim ignored him as McCoy finished taking the blood sample. McCoy pulled the hand-held voider away and turned to leave. "I'll let you know as soon as I have anything Jim."

Jim nodded and watched McCoy go. The Captain turned to walk away and Spock followed.

"Perhaps it is an unexpected malfunction in your warp core?" John asked. He smirked when he saw Jim stop and stand ram rod still.

Spock moved to stand beside the Captain. "Captain, it is my opinion that you should not engage the prisoner. He has already tried to manipulate me and he will undoubtedly do so to you."

"If you wish to have your entire crew killed then by all means, listen to the advice of your emotionally cold Commander." John said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Captain." Spock said before taking a step closer. "Jim…it is not wise to…"

"It's ok Spock, go on to the bridge. I'll just be a minute." Jim said.

Spock sighed, but did as he was told and walked briskly away. Jim turned abruptly and strode back to the cell. "Let me explain to you what's happening, I'll speak slowly so as not to confuse you."

John smirked, but said nothing as the captain continued. "You're a criminal, a murderer, a terrorist, a waste of space. I watched you open fire into a room of unarmed men and women, spilling blood and taking lives. I was authorized to end you, you psychotic bastard and the only reason why you are still alive is because I allowing it. Now, you shut your fucking mouth." Jim finished turning sharply to walk away from John.

John sighed. "Captain, are you going to punch me again over and over again until your arm weakens? Obviously you would dearly love to that, so my question to you is why don't you? Why am I still alive?"

Jim frowned. "Apparently I made a mistake and…"

John shook his head. "No. I am sorry Captain but that is incorrect. You have a conscious, no matter how badly you wish that you do not and no matter how hard you try to convince me otherwise. You are led by your emotions, you feel too deeply and it makes you impulsive and compulsive, but you are not cruel and vindictive, not by any means."

Jim stared at him, his mouth slightly parted with surprise. John favored him with a small smile and continued. "If you did not have a conscious and a heart, which by the way just might be your downfall one day, it would be impossible for me to convince you of why I did what I did. 23174611, these are coordinates not far from Earth. If you want the truth and to understand why I did what I did, go and discover what is there."

Jim opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He swallowed hard staring at John before turning away.

"Oh and Captain, you have something of mine and I'd like her back. I don't take kindly to people taking my things." John said darkly.

Jim whirled around and stared at him. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

John's eyes narrowed. "I could smell her on you, but especially on the Vulcan and the doctor. She is mine and you will give her back to me."

Jim stared at him incredulously. "You are insane, do you know that?

John chuckled darkly. "Go and ask Dr. Carol Marcus just exactly how insane I am."

"Carol Marcus?" Jim repeated before his eyes lit in realization. "Carol Wallace…"

"Her mother's surname. Come now captain, you don't mean to tell me that you didn't realize that you had an Admiral's daughter aboard your ship?" John asked

Jim approached the cell again. "Dr. Marcus or Wallace or whatever her name is happens to be a member of my crew and you will have nothing to do with her."

"I have everything to do with her! She belongs to me! She bears my mark which shows that she is mine. I want to speak with her and it will not bode well for you or your crew if I am denied what is mine!" John hissed dangerously.

Jim stepped even closer to the barrier, his nose touching the screen. "You will never get your hands on her, do you understand me? You will never put your hands on any member of my crew, but especially not Carol. Now that I know that she is in danger from you, you will never get anywhere near her."Jim snapped as he turned and stalked away.

John watched him go and smiled. "Foolish boy! How would you ever be able to protect her from me?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review please, you'd be surprised at the difference it makes to a writer!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN: Wow, thanks so much to my new reviewers, I really enjoyed hearing from you! I want to thank everyone personally: Shia, MJ, Rocking the Red Head, glitterlove, Iam sherlocked, Freeway girl, Mrs. harrison Holmes, margaret7122, lovingcurlyblackhair(very nice to hear from you lady!), rlu1, poodlewarriors, and Anna! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this! You guys are awesome! Hugs!**

**This chapter is a bit long, sorry about that! More movie stuff with my own twist!**

**Disclaimer: Movie and book, not mine!**

* * *

Jim shook his head and snapped his communicator shut. At least Scotty was still speaking to him and he felt certain that the Scotsman would find out what those coordinates led too. He walked down the corridor and to the lift which would take him to the bridge. Once he stepped onto the bridge, his eyes fell on the very two men that he had been looking for.

"Okay gentlemen, who wants to help me pop open one of those torpedoes?" Jim asked.

Spock turned and regarded him with a blank expression while McCoy being McCoy decided to be McCoy. "Are you out of your corn fed mind? You want to open a live torpedo on the ship and let me guess why, because that psycho super human dared you too?"

Jim blinked. "So he is a superman?"

"What?" McCoy snapped gruffly. "Well so far all of the tests I've run point to that conclusion. Now don't change the subject damnit! Why in the hell would you want to open a torpedo?

"Because there is more than meets the eye to this Bones. This man who attacked a room full of Starfleet Generals and Admirals saved our lives on Kronos! He could've let the Klingons kill us or destroy us himself, so why did he do it? And why was he so adamant about knowing the exact number of torpedoes? And then this same man, who single handedly takes out over two dozen Klingons alone, suddenly surrenders? Why Bones? It doesn't make sense?" Jim said flustered.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "He's playing you Jim! He knows that you're emotional over this, over Pike and he's…"

"No Bones, that's not it! There's something more." Jim interrupted.

"I am sorry Captain, but I agree with Dr. McCoy about…"

"Oh no you don't Mr. Spock, don't agree with me, I find it unnerving." McCoy said.

"Then perhaps you should take your own advice doctor and try to not be led by your emotions. I agree with you in that the torpedo should not be opened in the vicinity of the Enterprise, but there is a planetoid within shuttle distance that would suffice." Spock said.

"Okay fine!" McCoy said. "But who the hell is going to open it? Scotty is no longer with us in case that particular point escaped both of your…"

"Then perhaps Dr. Marcus could be of assistance. "Spock said raising that elegant brow. "She is a weapons specialist and showed particular interest in the torpedoes ever since coming aboard this ship."

Jim whirled around to look at him. "You mean you've known this whole time that she was Admiral's Marcus's daughter?"

Spock cocked his head. "Of course." He stated in that infuriating calm manner.

"When the hell were you going to tell me?" Jim snapped.

"When it became relevant, which it just did?"

* * *

Carol sat across the table in the conference room watching her Captain pace. "I am sorry Captain, that I didn't tell you who I was, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me on board and I had to get on board. I need to know why my father has placed so much importance on these weapons."

Jim stopped pacing and sat down across from her. "Look, whatever your reasons were for that…it's okay. If you had meant any malice, Spock would've informed me immediately of the deception. I just…it's not even your actual identity that I want to speak with you about."

Carol paled instantly, her nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood. Jim saw her distress and stood up, coming around the table to sit beside her. He took one of her hands in his and pried her fist apart. The small gesture seemed to bring her back from her distress and her hands relaxed. Slowly her gaze rose to meet his.

"I…um…I need to you to tell me how you know John Harrison." Jim asked gently and regretting it instantly.

Carol pulled her hand away and stood, moving to the other side of the room. "I don't want to talk about him Captain, please don't ask me too. I had no idea who he was or what he was planning until I boarded this ship and heard your ship wide message…saying he was a traitor and mur…" She stopped forcing her emotion down. "And a murderer."

"He implied that…" Jim began but stopped when she turned to look at him, her eyes glistening with the unshed tears.

"He used me Captain and I don't know why. I don't understand what he could have possibly wanted or hoped to gain by what he did." She said softly.

Jim nodded, looking thoughtful. "I believe that he means to…I don't know what he's planning, but he seems to have the impression that he has certain rights to you."

Carol laughed humorlessly. "He told you that I belonged to him?"

Jim's face became deadly serious. "Carol he told me that you were his, that he owned you, that he had marked you, and that I needed to give you back to him."

Carol's eyes widened in horror, her hand automatically touching her bandaged wound... "You won't let him…"

Jim cut her off and strode over to her. He stared down at her. "No! Carol absolutely not! He's not getting his hands on you! There's no way in hell that he will ever be anywhere near you again."

Carol shook her head. "I heard Mr. Spock telling Dr. McCoy about what happened on Kronos, that John destroyed two squadrons of Klingons by himself. How can you protect me from that?"

Jim looked at her neck. Slowly he reached out as if to touch her neck and she jerked away from him. "Did he do that to you Carol?"

She nodded, still leaning away from him.

"Let me see, please." He asked gently.

She didn't move away, but made no move to stop him as he slowly reached towards the wound and very gently pulled the bandage away from her neck. Jim's eyes widened at seeing the perfect set of teeth marred into her skin. The wound was red and irritated and it had yet to begin to scab over after she had scrubbed it in the shower.

Jim shook his head and frowned. "It's a deep wound. You should let Bones look at it."

She shook her head no vehemently. "No, I don't want anyone else to know…it's humiliating enough and…"

"You have nothing to be humiliated about. He lied to you Carol and manipulated you in the worst kind of way. This isn't your fault."

"But I always felt something was wrong…I knew that he was hiding things from me, if I had told someone…"

"What would you have told someone? He would've just lied and manipulated whoever you told and maybe have even hurt them. Carol, I'm sure that you didn't ask for any of this." Jim said gently

"It's going to scar isn't it? I'll have his mark forever." She said in a hoarse whisper. "I don't want to see him Jim…not ever again." She looked up at him with wide frightened eyes.

"We won't let him take you Carol I promise. John Harrison will never be free again. He's going to have to face the consequences of his crimes." Jim said awkwardly putting his arms around Carol and holding her to him. He couldn't help but be inwardly amused. He, Jim Kirk, had never been awkward around a woman in his life.

He held her a little longer before he spoke again. "Carol, I need your help. We have found a planet that is deserted and reachable by shuttle. I want to open one of the torpedoes. I want to know what they are; I believe that John Harrison has a deeper attachment to them than he has admitted. Can you help me?"

Carol nodded her head against his chest. "Of course I can help you. I'll need a set of steady hands. I imagine Dr. McCoy will do nicely."

They were silent a few more moments. Carol was surprised that she would find comfort in being held by a man after finding out about John, but she was comforted. She actually felt safe in the arms of her Captain and it seemed like it had been such a long time since she had felt safe.

* * *

McCoy sat on a bio bed in his own sick bay as the very same skittish young nurse that had helped him with Carol now attempted to take care of him. Nurse Helen Willis was another prodigy, like Chekov, 17 years old and brilliant. She excelled at the academy, finishing first in her class and graduated several years earlier than cadets many years older than her.

The problem with Nurse Willis was that she was painfully shy, extraordinarily so. If anyone spoke a word to her, she would flush and begin to babble. And even despite her tremendous academic career, she was very self conscious and didn't seem to trust her own abilities very much.

McCoy watched as her small little hands flinted nervously over the contusion on his forearm that she was currently bandaging. She was also testing to see if he had gotten the feeling back in his left hand and arm after it being trapped when the torpedo had armed itself. The grip from the torpedo closing on his had been vicious and excruciating. The good doctor had even considered removing his own arm just to free himself from the device. He was uncertain if his arm would be of any use after being gripped so harshly and removing his arm didn't seem to bad of an option, if it meant he could live, although he had not been sure that he would still be able to be a doctor when it was over.

"Nurse Willis I assure you that I am capable of bandaging my own damn arm." McCoy huffed.

She looked at him, her wide doe like eyes were full of apprehension. McCoy sighed deeply. She reminded him too much of his own daughter. Maybe that's why he felt a twinge of anger and quite a bit of fatherly protectiveness towards her when he saw her. He sure as hell would not want him own daughter off gallivanting to God only knows in the middle of outer space. His face softened. "I'm sorry Nurse Willis, you're right to do what you are doing. Ignore me, I'm just a cranky old man. You keep doing what you're doing because you do it very well."

McCoy felt the outer shell of his heart which housed all of his crankiness, gruffness, and sarcasm, crack just a little when she favored him with a large bright smile. She beamed at him and renewed her care of him with an air of excited vigor.

The door to the med bay opened and Jim and Spock entered. "Well what have we got?" Jim asked

"It's absolutely ingenious." Carol began. "Whoever made the alterations to this weapon has advanced knowledge of weapons and prolonged space travel. This drive unit has been retrofitted to contain a cryotube."

"Is he actually alive?" Jim asked.

"Yes he is." Carol said still studying the vitals of the sleeping man.

"Can he be revived?" Jim asked.

"Not without the proper equipment." McCoy said in a gruff voice as he hopped off the bio bed. "If we try to bring him back without the proper instruments, it could kill him Jim. This technology is beyond me."

"How advanced?" Spock asked McCoy coming to stand beside the doctor.

"It's not advanced Spock, this cryotube is ancient and I do mean ancient." McCoy answered.

Jim glanced at Carol. "So if this is ancient, how old is our frozen man?"

McCoy grinned. "He's three hundred years old."

* * *

Jim strode quickly and purposely down the corridors of his ship with his first officer following silently behind him. He didn't stop until he reached the holding cell where John Harrison was housed. "Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Jim asked.

John Harrison was sitting on the edge of the cot he had been given, his posture ram rod straight, and his hands resting on both on his thighs. He barely gave Jim a glance as he spoke. "There are men and women in all of those torpedoes Captain, I put them there."

Jim stepped closer to the barrier. "Why in God's name would you do that? Who is the hell are you?"

John looked up at Jim and regarded him a moment. His eyes narrowed as he stood and approached the barrier to stand in front of the Captain. "I can smell her on you Captain. I told you that it would not bode well for you to not return what is mine."

"And I told you that you'd never see her again, now answer my damn question. Who are you?" Jim said darkly.

John continued to glare at Jim before taking a few calming breaths, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. "I am a remnant of a long time ago. I, as well as my people were genetically engineered to be superior so that we could lead others to peace in a time of war." John swallowed hard, the lump forming in his throat. "But we were condemned as criminals and we were forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping that when we awoke things would be different." John turned away from Jim and looked at Spock, stepping towards the Vulcan. "But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to search distant quadrants of the galaxy, my ship was found adrift and I was revived."

"I looked up John Harrison and until a year ago, he didn't exist. What do you have to say about that?" Jim asked him.

"John Harrison was a fiction created for me by the very man who revived me. Your Admiral Marcus wanted my help in creating new weapons and war ships to ready Starfleet for the war that he so desperately wanted. John Harrison is nothing but a smoke screen to conceal my true identity." The man who had called himself John Harrison turned back towards Jim and stepped menacingly towards the barrier. "My name is Khan." He said, the malice he felt towards Jim and Spock clearly evident in his face.

Jim did not even acknowledge the expression on Khan's face. "Okay, your name is Khan. But tell me something Khan, why would a Starfleet Admiral, a decorated war hero and peace keeper need help from a three hundred years old frozen man?"

Khan smiled. "Because I am better."

Jim's face began one of incredulity. "Better, at what exactly?"

"Everything." The man who now called himself Khan said dangerously. "Your Admiral Marcus believed he needed to respond to a coming threat, whether real or imagined in his mind, I don't know. I have often wondered about the man's sanity many times after holding conversations with him. This supposed threat is why he needed me. He needed a warrior's mind to advance his cause."

Spock looked at Khan questioningly. "You are suggesting that the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold in order to exploit your intellect?"

Khan turned to Spock. "He wanted to exploit my savagery Mr. Spock. In time of war intellect alone is useless. There is a need for passion, rawness, and emotion during times of war. Fighting is an emotional response to impassioned stimuli. There is no procedure or rule book. You can't even break a rule how could you be expected to break bone?"

Spock's expression did not change. He continued to look at Khan impassively. Khan smiled knowingly. "But you can be impassioned can you not Mr. Spock? After all you Vulcan's have quite the history of savagery and primitiveness in ancient times. I wonder what it would take for you to let go of that tightly held sense of order and logic that you have."

Khan stepped closer to Spock. "What would it take Mr. Spock for you to become impassioned? Perhaps the lovely communications officer, the one who resembles a Nubian princess?"

"Spock…" Jim warned quietly and it was enough to keep Spock from openly responding. Khan however had already seen the barest hint of a reaction from the Vulcan when the vein on Spock's neck pulsed.

Khan chuckled and favored Spock with a triumphant smile.

"Enough of this bull shit Khan. You expect me to believe that Admiral Marcus…"

Khan cut him off. "Marcus used me to help design weapons in order to realize his vision of a heavy militarized Starfleet."

Jim shook his head in disbelief. "To what end?"

Khan frowned. "How naive you are Captain. He sent you to use those weapons, to use the torpedoes. He wanted you to fire _MY_ torpedoes at an unsuspecting world and the he crippled your ship in enemy space which of course would lead to one outcome."

"And what is that?" Jim asked still not convinced.

"The Klingons would come looking for whoever had fired upon them and their home world and you would have no chance of escape. The Klingons would destroy you giving Marcus an excuse to have the war that he always talked about and wanted."

Jim began to pace agitatedly. "No, you are a liar and a murderer. I watched you attack and murder innocent men and women, unarmed innocent men and women and you…"

"I did what I had to do!" Khan roared, allowing the raw pain of what he felt inside to momentarily take control. "Marcus took my people from me! He used my friends, my people, my Family to control and manipulate me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by hiding them in the torpedoes that I had designed for his maniacal cause, but I was discovered and I had to escape alone. I had no choice but to leave them Captain."

Khan turned abruptly and walked to the back of the holding cell. It was several minutes before he spoke again and when he did, his voice cracked with emotion. "I knew that Marcus would destroy them, murder them, leaving me utterly alone in this world. And then you come here and threaten me with 72 torpedoes and I discover that my crew is not dead. Why do you think I surrendered to you? Do you think I would let my family die when I am so close to being reunited with them? You call me a murderer and I am, but my actions were taken from emotion, not cold logic." He turned and looked at Jim. "My crew is my family Kirk, they are the people that I hold most dear in the world. Is there not anything you would do for your family?"

Jim noticed that although there were no tears in Khan's eyes now, the moisture still lingered on his cheek. Before he could respond to Khan, Sulu spoke over the brig's speaker.

_Sir, there is a ship at warp heading right at us. It will be here in a matter of minutes._

"Klingons?" Jim asked glancing at Spock.

_No sir, it's not coming at us from Kronos._

"I'm on my way Sulu. Lieutenant, move Khan to sick bay and put six officers on him." Jim turned to leave.

"If you do not return her to me, I will be forced to take her and that will be most unpleasant for you." Khan called after him.

"Yeah well good luck with that." Jim called back to him, not even breaking a stride.

* * *

Jim and Spock entered the bridge taking their appropriate stations. "Mr. Sulu ETA." The young Captain barked.

"Three seconds, sir." Sulu responded.

"Shields." Jim said stiffly.

The massive black ship slammed out of warp right in front of the Enterprise. It looked darkly and ominously over them. Weapons jutted out visibly from every vantage point possible on the ship. It dwarfed the Enterprise and the ship itself seemed to have built by sheer malice.

"They are hailing us, sir." Nyota said nervously.

Jim nodded. "On screen and broadcast ship wide for the record."

On the forward screen there appeared a figure that seemed to surprise Jim Kirk. The Enterprise crew couldn't ascertain if their Captain was relieved or concerned.

"Admiral Marcus, I wasn't expecting to see you sir." Jim said with a tone that was not readily identifiable to those listening.

"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you had taken Harrison alive. I believe your orders were to take him out." The Admiral said. "So what happened son?

For some reason unknown to Jim, the term of endearment that the Admiral used made his flesh crawl. Jim forced the emotion away and leaned forward slightly in his captain's chair. "Unfortunately we experienced a warp core malfunction. But I guess you already knew that."

"Excuse me son?" Admiral Marcus said with a twinge of anger laced in his voice. "I don't believe that I take your meaning?"

"Oh I had just assumed that you were here to help us with the repairs. I mean why else would you be here?" Jim smiled slightly. "Sir."

"Captain they are scanning our ship." Sulu said.

Jim sat back and gave the air of confidence although that was the exact opposite of what he felt. "Is there something I can help you find?"

"Where is your prisoner son? I don't have time for games." Marcus huffed impatiently.

"Oh you mean Khan? We moved him to engineering sir." Jim responded noting the tightness in the Admiral's face at his use of Khan's true name.

"Shit, I was hoping that you wouldn't have much conversation with him. Had you obeyed orders, you wouldn't have. So let me guess, did he tell you that he was a peace keeper? Wrongly condemned to death? He's a liar Kirk and he is playing you son, playing your emotions. Did you forget what he did to Admiral Pike, the man who not only believed in you and stood up to bat for you, but treated you as if you were his own son? Did you forget that Pike is lying unconscious in a hospital bed and God only knows if he'll ever come to himself all because of the man that you are housing on your ship?" Marcus said with a false sincerity that Jim could see, even through the emotion that the Admiral had stirred within him.

"Look sir, I'm bringing Khan back to earth so that he can face justice for what he did and…."

Marcus cut him off. "I made a mistake. I took a tactical error and I woke that psychotic bastard up, thinking his superior intellect could help protect us from whatever is coming at us next. And instead, he escaped, destroyed a building that could have killed hundreds and then attacked a room full of unarmed people, killing three of them and severely wounding the rest. I want to make this right. Give him to me, son."

Jim studied Marcus for a moment. "And what would you have me to with his crew? You remember them don't you sir? His loved ones that you dangled in front of his face? Would you have me fire them at the Klingons and end seventy two lives? You want me to become a murderer not to mention start a war? I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that. I can't kill seventy two defenseless people regardless of what Khan may or may not have done or just because you happen to think that war with the Klingons in inevitable."

Marcus growled in irritation."He put those people in those torpedoes. I told him that once he was done with his work that I would let his people go and they could ride off in the sunset for all I care. And do you even know who this man really is? He's a war criminal! He's nothing more than a tyrant, son! He and his people were condemned to death for their crimes against humanity. Good God, you saw what he could do by himself, could you imagine what would happen if his whole crew were awakened? What did he tell you that he was a peacekeeper? He's playing you Kirk! Why can't you see that? Surely you're not that naive, son."

"Sir, you misused Khan and his crew, you left him no other choice but too…"

"I just told you that he and his crew are condemned war criminals! I thought that I could use him to help prepare us for times of war and I was wrong, so wrong. I had no idea what I was getting into when I woke that bastard up. And now I am trying to make this right and I am asking you to help me to make this right. We have a responsibility to carry out that original sentence."

Jim nodded. "Alright sir, he's in engineering. I'll have him moved to the transporter room."

Marcus sat back relieved and sighed. "Thank you son, I'll take it from here."

Marcus disappeared from the screen and Jim stood instantly. "Do not drop those shields."

"Yes sir. "Sulu said.

Jim pressed his comm pick up. "Mr. Chekov, can we warp?"

_Technically yes, but I would not advise it sir. _

"Noted Mr. Chekov." Jim released the comm and looked at Sulu. "Set course for Earth and get us the hell out of here."

* * *

The door to the sick bay slid open. Khan did not bother to raise his head to see who had entered, he didn't care who had entered. His thoughts were consumed with how close he was to his arch enemy. Manipulating Kirk had been so easy and soon, he would be face to face with Marcus once more. The sweet taste of vengeance was on the tip of his tongue.

Suddenly, he was overcome with familiar scent that seemed to float in the air. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and his mouth watered. His eyes snapped open and there she stood at the opposite end of the room speaking rapidly with Dr. McCoy while a young nurse who looked little more than a child stood looking on with frightened eyes.

"Carol I know that your doctorate is not in medicine, but I need more blood drawn while I finish these tests and Willis is scared to death of him, won't go near him." McCoy pleaded.

Carol could feel Khan's eyes on her and she was fairly certain that he could hear what they were saying, even as far as way as they were. If he was the super human that Dr. McCoy suspected he was, then he certainly would have superior senses.

Carol could feel herself tremble at the thought of being that close to him, but as she looked down at the frightened nurse, whose hands trembled even worse and she felt she couldn't force the girl to do something that distressed her so. "Alright Leonard." She said softly, taking the hypo from the nurse.

McCoy grunted his thanks and turned his attention back to his slides while the young nurse stood quietly and thankfully to the side.

Carol walked towards Khan, the hypo's in her hands held in such a tight grip that her knuckles were white. She stopped in front of him not even looking at him and spoke. "Lift your arm." She said in a tone that resembled a command. To her surprise, he lifted both his arms, as they were cuffed together at the wrists. She pulled his sleeve back rather roughly and rammed the hypo into his arm. The device filled with blood quickly.

"Four Leonard?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yep." The doctor answered with his usual southern drawl.

She turned back to her task and started to push the other hypo into his arm when she was grasped by the wrist and jerked forward. "Look at me Carol." He said softly.

She attempted to free herself from his grasp, which she knew was foolish, but it was more an instinctual move that a logical one. She tugged again and his grip tightened.

"Let go of me. In case you didn't notice, this med bay is full of officers…"

"Which I could take down in the blink of an eye. The only reason why I am sitting here like this is to provide your young Captain with a sense of security." Khan said, his warm breathing brushing her cheek. He pulled her even closer. "If I were you, I would not call anyone's attention to the fact that I have you as it would not end well for that person. I would suggest you pretend that you are drawing my blood and nothing more."

Carol could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she forced herself to look at him. For a moment, she saw gentleness and what looked like sorrow in his eyes before his expression became guarded.

"You reek of him." Khan said to her. "Kirk, I smell his all over you. He held you in his arms."

She didn't know why, but she nodded. She didn't owe this man any explanation for any of her actions, but she could not stop herself. It was as if her body was on automatic pilot.

"Why did he hold you?" Khan pressed.

"He was comforting me." Carol said softly. "I was crying and he comforted me."

"Why were you crying?" He asked her gently.

"I have three more hypos to fill Khan…" She sneered his name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. Surprisingly enough, he released her.

She stepped back and took his arm again. Before she could press the hypo into his arm, he grabbed her wrist again. He pulled her closer to him, lifting her arm so that he could inspect her arm more closely. The left sleeve of her shirt had been worked up her arm. Khan could see the irritated skin, the small scratches and redness on her normally flawless pale flesh. He raised his head sharply and looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were hard and glistening with unshed tears. His eyes roamed over her face and her neck. He stopped when he saw the bandage over where he had marked her. There was fresh blood oozing onto the bandage and he could see the same irritated red marks on the skin around her neck and the wound.

"You did this to yourself? Why?" He asked with an inflection in his voice that Carol refused to allow herself to accept was genuine.

"As I told Mr. Spock, I like hot showers. Nothing like a scalding hot shower and a good scrub to wash away the dirt and filth." She said harshly.

"Carol, I…"

"And you know what was so fucking hilarious?" She asked him, her voice taking on a hysterical tone. "It didn't matter how hard I scrubbed, how much soap I used, how much of my skin I tried to peel away, I still couldn't get clean. I still couldn't get you off me. And I think that I will always be dirty, filthy, disgusting…" She stopped as abruptly when her voice cracked.

He started to speak, but she rammed the hypo into his arm. He let her finish with the last two hypos. She turned to set the hypos aside before looking at him once again. Her face was hard and cold. Gone was the brightness, the warmth, the gentleness that he had seen so many times before. She seemed almost a shell of what she was before.

His breath caught in his throat as his words came back to haunt him. _I will destroy her, shatter her, and leave her as nothing but a shell of what she was before._

He watched as she slowly wiped one hot tear that rolled down her cheek from her face as she stared at him with her dull eyes.

He reached out and took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him. "You will never hurt yourself again, do you understand? I will not allow it."

Khan's head did not budge when her open palm made contact with his face. The slap resounded loudly in the med bay, so much so that everyone stopped talking and moving and looked at the both of them.

"Get your hands off her!" One of the officers snapped charging forward. The officer grabbed Carol's arm and Khan allowed him to pull her away. Carol glared daggers at Khan as the officer took hold of both her arms gently and steered her away from the prisoner. She kept her head turned back so she could stare at him, bitter and angry tears now spilling freely like waterfalls down her cheeks.

Khan slowly raised his hand to his cheek. He could feel the heat of her hand print, but barely registered anything else as he watched her being moved away from him.

McCoy hurried over, collecting the hypos, handing them to his nurse, and shooing her away gently before she fainted from being too close to Khan.

McCoy cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know what the hell that was all about and I don't care, but it better stop now." He began to wave the vital reader over Khan. McCoy looked up when he felt this ship jump into warp."At least we're moving."

Khan looked pointedly at McCoy. "If you think you're safe…" He paused, his shrewd gaze moving to linger on Carol. "You are mistaken."

Carol's eyes widened at the implications of Khan's words and she remembered how excited her father had been when he told her of a project that he had been working on that would allow a ship to be able to engage in combat while at warp. She turned and bolted from the sick bay. McCoy frowned and watched her go.

"Women…" He said softly shaking his head.

"Indeed." Khan responded softly as he watched Carol disappear.

* * *

Carol charged onto the bridge without waiting for permission and ran to Jim. "He's going to catch up to us!" She said.

"What? Who, you're father?"

"Yes Jim, he will and he will be firing everything he has at this ship. He will destroy us if you do not let me speak with him."

"Carol, that's impossible. He can't…"

"No it's not Jim. My father has been working on a way to be able to engage in combat at warp. I believe that his project was a success and I am telling you that he will attack this ship. Let me…." Her words were cut short when the Enterprise was hit violently from behind. Jim grabbed Carol, tucking her against him as they both hit the floor.

The Enterprise was hit again and Kirk could hear the screams of his crew as various parts of his ship were torn to shreds by the oncoming blasts. The Enterprise was hit once more and was knocked violently out of Warp, spinning, it was torn from the nebula and shot out into space. The ship had just barely come to a stop when it was hit again. More screams and more destruction tore through Jim's ears and consequently his heart. The Captain pulled himself up. "Sulu, damages?"

All at once the crew of the bridge began firing damage reports at him in anxiety and fear laden voices. Only the voice of his first officer was calm and steady. "Captain, Admiral Marcus clearly has the advantage here. His ship contains advanced warp capabilities and weapons. We are no more than twenty thousand kilometers from Earth but we have no chance of making it there sir."

Jim Kirk did not and never had believed in no win scenarios. He ignored Spock's foreboding. "Evasive maneuvers get us to earth now Sulu!"

"I'm trying sir." Sulu said desperately.

Another burst of fire from the enormous black ship ripped through the Enterprise, tearing another floor into and killing more of Kirk's crew.

"Stop Jim!" Carol cried, grabbing his by the shoulders. "This is a no win scenario Jim, do you understand? There is nothing you can do. You can't save us and we will all die if you do not let me talk to my father."

Jim swallowed hard, nodding at Uhura to open the channel. Carol turned towards the huge screen and spoke. "Dad…sir…please it's me, it's Carol."

The firing instantly stopped and the screen fluttered and came into focus. Admiral Marcus sat leaning forward in his captain's chair with a look of extreme displeasure on his face. "What in the hell are you doing on that ship?" He snapped staring at her as if she were still a small child and had done something terribly naughty.

Carol could feel her nerve began to fail her. She cleared her throat and stepped forward to speak to the man that had raised her and who she had not seen or spoken to in almost four months.

"I…dad, I heard everything that you said, about the Klingons and Khan. I know that you feel as if you have made a terrible mistake and that you are trying to make it right. But dad, you…you took his people from him, you took everything from him and you're angry with how he responded. And now, you are attacking a ship full of innocent people and I just don't understand for what? So that you can get your revenge on a man that you've wronged and start a war with a race of sentient beings that you consider a threat and that you don't understand?"

Her father sighed deeply. "Carol, in times of war sacrifices must be made. There is way more to this than you know and you just don't understand."

"I understand that you are threatening to destroy this ship and its crew. They are innocent dad. How could you even contemplate such a thing? What happened to the man who raised me? The man who was so full of kindness and gentleness, where is he? Where is the man who taught me that I could be anything that I wished to be, that no dream was too big or unattainable? Where is the man that had a heart so full of compassion and love that he chose to enlist in Starfleet just so he could offer his protection and compassion to those that needed it most?" Carol's voice was thick with emotion as she was crying heavily.

"Carol, I am sorry, but I do not have time to discuss this with you right now."

She nodded, resigning herself to her fate. "If that is your decision sir, then you will have to destroy this ship full of innocent lives with me on board."

Marcus sighed and sat back in his chair. "No Carol, I won't."

"Oh!" Carol cried as she could feel the beginnings of the yellowish beams that would in seconds surround her and remove her from the Enterprise. She turned desperately looking at Jim. "Jim, please…don't let him take me."

"Can we intercept their signal?" Jim asked hurriedly.

"No sir, we are just too damaged right now." Sulu responded with sorrow in his voice for Carol.

Carol didn't know what else to do so she ran towards the turbo lift, hoping that her father would lose her signal, but she was enveloped in yellow beams and disappeared.

Jim was still staring at where carol had disappeared from when Marcus's voice broke over the bridge.

"Captain James T. Kirk, without authorization and in league with the fugitive known as John Harrison, you and your crew went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you and destroy you." He turned his head and called behind him. "Lock phasers."

Those words pulled Jim from his internal reverie and he turned back to Marcus. "Wait, sir!"

"Son, I'm going to make this quick. I know that you are a good man and a hell of a captain. I know that you believe that you are doing the right thing, but there are just some things that you do not understand. You are leaving me no choice here. I have to protect our way of life." Marcus called behind him again. "Target all aft torpedoes on the bridge."

"Wait please, Admiral. I take full responsibility for my actions. They were my actions, mine and mine alone. I'll do anything you want, but don't kill my crew. Don't take this out on my…"Jim stopped as his throat tightened with a sense of tremendous loss and deja vu. He could hear Khan's voice in his head…_Is there anything you would not do for your family Kirk?_

Suddenly Khan made a little more sense to Jim, but he could not think on that now. He looked back at Marcus, his eyes pleading. "Just take me sir. I'll destroy the ships record of this and you can try me with Khan as a traitor."

Marcus frowned and looked almost sorrowful. "That is a hell of an apology Kirk. But it still won't do. I am sorry son, but I can't let your crew live and I never had any intention of letting them live. There is too much at stake. War with the Klingons is coming son, our very way of life is in danger and millions of lives along with it. I have tried for years to get my fellow officers to see this, but they are blinded by regulation and proper channels. The sacrifice of you and your crew is a necessary one for the greater good. And as I said, this will be quick, no one is going to suffer and it will be over in the blink of an eye."

Marcus disappeared from the screen. Jim turned and faced his crew. He looked slowly over their faces one by one. Some he knew very well and some he did not due to this being there first mission, a few were barely past adolescence.

"I am sorry." Jim whispered. "I am so very sorry."

"This was not your fault sir and it was an absolute honor and privilege to serve under you." Sulu said approaching Kirk and taking hold of his forearm.

Spock pulled Nyota against him, turning her body to face him, holding her tightly against him so that she would not see their impeding doom.

The entire bridge watched at the weapons of the massive black ship all came alive at once, sparkling with various colors and electrical lines before just as quickly, the weapons went dark and fell limply against the ship. The thick apprehensive silent atmosphere of the Enterpsie was broken when a lone voice patched through to the comm.

"_Uh…hello? Enterprise, can you hear me?"_

* * *

**Show me love! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: There is a foot note in this, it's from the book by Alan Dean Foster, it was just too awesome of a line not to include.

Disclaimer: Book and movie not mine!

* * *

"_Uh, hello, Enterprise?" Came the somewhat flustered voice of Montgomery Scott._

Jim turned with tears of relief in his eyes, "Scotty…is that you?

"_Yes it is sir and guess what I found behind Jupiter. No, never mind what I found, no time to discuss seeing that I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet admiral and will probably not get a trial but be bloody shot on the spot, so if you don't mind, GET ME OFF THIS BLOODY SHIP!"_

Jim laughed, his tears falling freely down his cheeks. "We are working on that Scotty, but the Enterprise is a bit low on power."

"_What? Why is she low on power? What the bloody hell did you do to my ship? One day damnit! I've been gone one damn day!"_

"It's a lot to explain…"

"_Well explain later, gotta run, call you back!"_

"Wait Scotty?" Jim called after him. "Scott?" He turned and went to Spock. "How's our ship Spock?"

"Our options are very limited. We cannot fire and we cannot flee." Spock said in his usual monotone.

"Okay, well…" Jim turned to Nyota. "Uhura, try to re-establish contact with Scotty. Patch him through when you get him. Spock, the conn is yours."

Jim turned abruptly and walked to the turbo lift. Spock followed him and spoke as the door slid closed. "Captain, I strongly object."

"How can you object when I haven't said anything?" Jim asked annoyed.

"It is not difficult to see what you are planning. We cannot take that ship from the outside, so it must be taken from the inside and since a large boarding party would be noticed immediately, I can only infer that you are planning to take it from the inside." Spock finished as the doors opened.

Jim stepped out and walked. Spock followed. "And since you would need someone who has intimate knowledge of that ship, once again I can only infer that you mean to align with the very man we were sent to capture."

Jim whirled around and glared at hm. "So what is your objection this time Mr. Spock?"

"Khan is a master manipulator and a lair. You are placing yourself in untold amounts of danger by trusting him and…"

"I do not trust him!" Jim interrupted as he began walking again. "I'm using him."

"No, rather he will be using you. Jim, I cannot allow you to do this. It is my function on this ship to ensure that you make themost logical and reasonable decisions in regard to this ship and its crew something that at this very moment I believe that you are incapable of doing." Spock finished with barely veiled emotion.

"You're right Spock." Jim said with desperation that Spock had not seen before. "My God, I have no idea what I am doing. I just…all I can do is go with my gut and it's telling me that this is what I need to do. There is no logic, no reason, only my gut! The Enterprise and her crew need someone in that seat that knows what the hell he is doing and that is not me Spock." He grabbed Spock's shoulder and squeezed. "It's you Spock, it's always been you."

Jim turned and left his fist officer staring after him.

* * *

The turbo lift door that led to the bridge opened and two men very gently pulled Carol towards her father.

Marcus turned and regarded her. "I will deal with you in a minute."

Carol jerked her arm free and slapped her father soundly across his face. "You should've left me on the Enterprise. I am ashamed to be your daughter."

Marcus turned completely around and grabbed her upper arms in a vice grip. She cried out from the pain, his fingers digging into her skin. The men on the bridge glanced at one another, their discomfort evident on their faces.

"You better keep your damn mouth shut about things you don't understand little girl." He seethed at her. He stared hard at her watching fresh tears fill her eyes. His face instantly softened and he pulled her to him, holding her. "I am sorry star gazer."

The term of endearment was one that he had not used since she had left home to join the academy. She could feel the tightness in her throat, but it did not stop the fury she felt towards him.

Carol was slowly pulled from the arms of her father by the same two men that had brought her on the bridge.

"Keep her out of the way." Marcus ordered.

* * *

If someone had told Jim Kirk that he would be sitting on the floor of a cargo bay inside of a ridiculously massive ship after accelerating through open outer space and through a deadly debris field inside of a spacesuit and then through a tiny door that looked as if a leprechaun might have to duck in order to not hit his head, he probably wouldn't have believed it, but yet here he was, sitting on the floor in the cargo bay of a massive ship.

"Welcome aboard." The irritatingly cheerful voice of Montgomery Scott said.

Jim stretched his aching and bruised back and grunted before making introductions. "Scotty, Khan, Khan, Scotty.

"Hello." Scotty chirped cheerfully at Khan.

"They will know we are here. I know the easiest and most proficient way to the bridge, follow me." Khan said standing easily.

Jim stood and sat his backpack down, zippering it open and pulling out three phasers. He set them to stun and handed one to Scotty and then Khan. "They're set to stun."

"Theirs will be set to kill." Khan remarked.

"Then don't get shot." Jim said and looked pointedly at Khan. "Don't you ever get tired of death?"

Khan blinked in surprise of his question. "Sometimes Captain, it takes death and destruction to rebuild something better and meaningful."

Scott cleared his throat. "Hadn't we better get a move on?"

* * *

The Vengeance readied itself to fire at the Enterprise, blowing it to oblivion when the turbo lift door swooshed opened and Jim rushed forward into the bridge followed by Khan and then Scotty. Jim fired, stunning two of the crew, while Khan stunned the other three as Jim moved to stand in front of Marcus.

Khan looked at Jim with an expression on his face that seemed to say he was waiting for the young Captain's order. Jim glanced at Scotty and the man turned, firing his weapon and hitting Khan in the face knocking him unconscious.

Jim turned his attention back to Marcus. The older man sneered at him. "You're not really going to do this are you son?"

Jim swallowed hard. "Sir, I need you to please remove yourself from the chair. I am placing you under arrest."

Marcus shook his head and laughed. "War is coming and you had better start believing it. We will be an endangered species. And who is going to lead us? You?" Marcus screamed at him maniacally. "If I'm not in charge then our whole way of life is going to be decimated. So I'm going to tell you how this is going to go, if you want me out of this chair and off this ship, you had better kill me."

Jim shook his head. "No sir I will not kill you. I will not let you manipulate me into murder or worse, becoming a paranoid old man like you. A man who has lost all sense of values and morals, but worst of all, a man who has forgotten who he is, forgotten the great man that he used to be. So no sir, I won't kill you, but I can stun your ass and drag you out of that chair." Jim glanced at Carol who was staring at Jim and her father horrified. "And I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter."

Marcus glanced at his daughter and for a moment, his face softened before turning back to glare at Kirk. "Then don't do this Kirk. If you are so concerned about my daughter, don't do this. Give me that phaser, do the right thing."

Kirk shook his head sadly. "What I am doing is the right thing. Please Admiral, don't make this any harder on yourself or Carol."

Jim whirled around when he heard Carol cry out. He turned in the direction that she was staring quick enough to see Scotty crumple to the floor under Khan's fierce blow. Marcus shoved Kirk out of his way, the old man's eyes wide with terror. Khan's fierce gaze zoned in on the Admiral as he leapt over the console and grabbed for him.

Jim knew what Khan meant to do and he couldn't in his conscious allow that. He had to try to stop him. Jim used his momentum to tackle Khan and he was able to knock him to the ground. Khan easily shoved Jim off him, shoving him to the floor and straddling him. "This is the last time that you will stand in my way of vengeance Captain." Khan hissed delivering a punishing blow to Kirk's face.

Carol screamed. "Stop it!" She jumped to her feet and charged Khan. Using all of her body weight, she threw herself into him. It barely moved him, but it was enough for Kirk to free his arms and he delivered a punch to Khan's face.

Khan growled more out of impatience than pain and stood, pulling Kirk up by his neck. The Augment punched Kirk in his side causing him to cry out. Khan dropped him and delivered a fierce kick to his gut before grabbing him by his hair and delivering another punch that knocked the Captain to the ground.

Carol screamed at Khan to stop and ran towards the injured captain. Khan turned his eyes on Marcus and strode forward. He didn't even glance at Carol or break his stride when he reached out and grabbed Carol by her arm jerking her to him and forcing her to leave Kirk.

Upon reaching her father, Khan shoved Carol to the ground and turned his attention to her father. Khan grabbed the man and threw him into the wall before kicking him hard enough to break his ribs. Marcus cried out in agony as Khan delivered another kick, sending the man at least five feet into the air before crashing onto the bridge floor.

Carol made to move to her father, but Khan grabbed her upper right arm and dragged her along with him. Khan held Carol with one hand and reached out to grab the Admiral and roll him over onto his back. Khan straddled him and let go of Carol's arm only to grab her by the back of her neck. He held her firmly, but not harshly.

"She is mine!" Khan hissed at Marcus, ripping the bandage from her neck and forcing her head downward so that he father could see the teeth marks. The Admiral's eyes opened wide in horror.

Khan laughed. "She bears my mark and I will keep her with me always. Know this before you die, I have had her body many, many times. I have fucked her into absolute bliss and she will spend many more years underneath me screaming my name and withering with pleasure. She will be my wife and bear me many children. She is mine, every inch of her belongs to me and she gave it to me willingly. Now die, knowing that you could not save your own daughter from me!"

He released Carol and grabbed her father by his head, both of his hands on either side of the man's skull. Her father started to cry out in agony. Khan's arms were trembling and shaking with a fury that Carol had never seen before. Every vein in Khan's hands and arms were furiously pumping blood and she was shocked by the sheer physical power of him. She heard the first cracking sound and she screamed, throwing herself at Khan. She grabbed his arm trying to pull him away from her father. Khan seemed to not even notice her.

"Oh God…" Scotty mumbled half in shock and half in horror as he watched. He searched frantically for something he could use to stop Khan from doing this. It was too much, too horrible, too savage.

Jim coughed up blood as he rolled onto his side to see what had horrified Scotty so. "Oh Jesus…" Jim managed to croak out.

Khan was still trembling with unbridled fury. "You should have let me sleep." He hissed at Marcus, pressing harder.

Marcus cried out, more cracking sounds following. Carol managed to squeeze herself in front of her father and in between Khan's arms. She clawed at Khan's hands, slapped at his face, and pleaded with him.

"Please Khan, stop!" She cried. "Oh God, stop! Khan stop!"

Khan's eyes had glazed over in his fury, but upon hearing her voice and having her so close to him, he seemed to come back to himself. His eyes focused intently on her standing in front of him, placing herself between him and her father as a shield. He did not release her father, but he stopped squeezing.

Carol was crying hard, gasping for breath as she pleaded for her father. "Please…don't hurt him." Her voice was beyond pitiable." Khan please…you have your crew, your family is alive! Just take them and go. Please don't do this."

Scotty helped Jim to sit up, even as Jim cried out in pain. Both men stared and held their breath, silently praying that Khan would have enough mercy to not kill her father in such a brutal and sadistic way in front of her.

"Please…" She choked out through her sobs.

Khan felt a flurry of emotions attack him simultaneously. Anger that she would dare plead for this wretched man, bitterness that she still seemed to love him, and intense anger at himself for wanting to comfort her. He felt as if he as betraying who he truly was and betraying his people by stopping even for a single moment to allow this man any mercy for what he had done.

Khan abruptly released her father and the admiral fell back to the floor. Khan pushed himself up from his knee and began to pace. All at once he whirled around and glared at Carol. He began to shake and tremble as the fury rolled like waves over him and he opened his mouth and cried out, a roar that was so violent and strong the bridge seem to rumble. In two short strides he was in front of Carol and grabbed her by her upper arms.

His face was still angry and he cried out again in frustration and shoved Carol aside. Khan began to pummel the wall on the bridge, the metal crunching and giving way underneath his powerful fists.

Scotty and Jim stared in amazement, not quite sure what to make of what they were seeing. Khan ripped the communications console from the wall with his bare hands and sent it crashing into the other side of the bridge.

Carol cried out, frightened and shrunk away from Khan. He turned to look at her once more and the emotion on his face was so open and raw. His eyes were filled with tears. He stared at her, his chest heaving as he sucked in deep breaths of air.

Khan marched towards Marcus. He jerked Marcus up by his neck and slammed him into the side of the wall. The sound was sickening, but not lethal. The Admiral fell unconscious to the floor.

Khan whirled around and looked at Carol. He grabed her and shoved her into the wall. "What is this power you have over me?" He whispered in a hoarse whisper. Carol stared at him with wide frightened eyes, tears streaming down her face. Khan's eyes softened and he pressed his forehead against her's gently. "You silence the rage within me." He whispered to her.

Carol was too upset to respond. Her nerves were beyond their breaking point as she continued to cry softly.

Khan led Carol away from her father and pressed her gently down to sit on the floor in the corner beside the turbo lift.

"I want my crew Captain." Khan said calmly turning and walking towards Jim. "You will return them to me."

Jim coughed again when he tried to speak. "I…I can't do that Khan…you're a fugitive from the law."

"Then I will just have to convince your first officer." Khan said dangerously low.

"Sir, we're being hailed." Sulu said about the time the large screen on the Enterprise flickered and the destroyed bridge of the Vengeance could be seen.

"Captain?" Spock called questioningly.

Jim groaned and sputtered more blood from his mouth as Khan shoved him into view holding him by the back of his neck and pointing a phaser at his head.

"You betrayed us." Spock said, his expression almost smirking.

"Oh you are smart Mr. Spock." Khan said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I have tried to convince your Captain to see my point of view, but alas, he and I are not able to reach a compromise, so I am bringing this to you. I want my crew Mr. Spock. Return them to me now."

"And what will you do if I return them?" Spock asked his voice devoid of any nervous rush or anxiety.

Khan hissed in annoyance. "Continue the work that we were doing prior to our being ostracized."

Still the Vulcan remained unflustered. He spoke calmly. "Which is as I understand it the mass genocide of all other people that you deem unworthy."

"Do you think this is a game Mr. Spock?" Khan snapped.

"Of course not. I just do not see how allowing myself to become, what is the word that you used,_ impassioned_, can possibly be seen as helpful at this particular juncture. I imagine that you are going to do whatever it is that you wish to do regardless of my actions. It is in times like this that I have found cool logic and intellect have been the most affective."

The Vulcan's words enraged Khan just as Spock knew it would, thereby buying the Vulcan the time he needed to complete his plan.

Khan might be brilliant, devious, and physically overpowering, but he was not omnipotent. If that were so, he would have known that he could not hurry a Vulcan. (1)

Khan took several deep breaths to calm his rising temper. "Will you give me what I want or shall I have to kill your Captain to prove my intent?"

Jim shook his head. "Spock don't! That's an order!" he managed to get out before Khan hit him hard on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

Spock showed no signs of distress at the threat to his Captain. Khan grinned. "And they say I am cold Mr. Spock. Perhaps in another destiny, we could have been comrades."

Spock's eyebrow quirked, but he didn't acknowledge what Khan had said. "We have no transport capabilities."

"Fortunately mine are fully functional." Khan said still smiling.

"If I do this, how do I know that you will not destroy this ship?" Spock asked.

"You do not know Mr. Spock, but if I were to show any mercy at all it would only be if I am given what is rightfully mine. Give me my crew, it is the last time that I will ask. Drop your shields."

Spock stood silently watching him. Khan spoke again." If you do not give me my crew I will have no choice but to kill your valiant Captain and if you still refuse me, I will then be forced to kill you and your entire crew. Then I will of course recover my crew, whether you and yours survive to tell the tale makes little difference to me."

"If you destroy this ship, you will destroy your own crew."

"When did I give the impression that I would destroy your ship? My crew does not need oxygen to live and yours does. I will simply target the life supporting operettas within your ship and destroy it. And while I wait for your people to slowly suffocate, which will be a most agonizing way to die indeed, I will prepare for the homecoming of my own people." Khan's face took on an expression of absolute malice. "I will step over the cold corpses of your people to recover mine Mr. Spock. Now, shall we begin?"

"Lower shields Mr. Sulu." Spock ordered.

"Yes sir." Sulu said doing as he was ordered.

Khan left the prone body of Jim Kirk and moved to the conn console and activated the transporter. He watched with relief and absolute bliss the return of his beloved people to him on the small conn screen.

"If the torpedoes are not mine, I will know it." Khan threatened.

"Vulcans do not lie." Spock said simply, his hands clasped behind his back.

Khan gave Spock a smile of saccharine sweetness. "Thank you Mr. Spock."

"I have done as you asked. Now do as I ask. Return my Captain, engineer, and science officer."

Khan regarded Spock for a moment before taking the Captain's chair. "I will of course return to you what is yours."

And with that, the yellowish beams began to swarm around Kirk, Scotty and Admiral Marcus before the three of them disappeared from sight. Carol stared in horror at realizing that she had been left upon the ship alone with Khan.

Khan turned to face her. He frowned at the fear he saw on her face. "Carol?" he called to her softly.

"Send me back!" She said. "You have no right to keep me here! I belong with my people. Please…I don't want to die alone."

Khan's expression turned to one of shock. "What?" He asked incredulously. "You think I mean to harm you?"

He leapt up from the seat and she immediately attempted to scurry away from him. She crawled under one of the consoles, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You have your people, please let me go. Let me die with mine." She pleaded.

Khan knelt down in front of her, but kept his distance. "I am not going to hurt you Carol. I would never hurt you."

"You've done nothing but hurt me! Please, let me go…" She pleaded.

Khan's eyes narrowed as he could not help but feel hurt by her rejection of him despite his heart reminding him of what all he had put her through. "You are mine Carol. I promised you before I left you that I would come back for you. Once this is over, I will make you understand and we can begin our life together."

She stared at him incredulously. Was he that delusional? Did he honestly think she could forgive him or that his people would accept her?

Khan reached his hand out to her, attempting to coax her out when the ship was shook down to its foundations with a series of explosions. It was so powerful that it knocked Khan across the floor. The explosion was followed by several more, ripping through the ship with such violence it felt as if it would fall from the sky. Khan managed to pull himself up right and without even having to look at the location of the explosion, he knew.

The cry that escaped him was so pathetic and agonizing that Carol had to cover her ears. She stared at him, as he cried out again, the pain of his loss tearing through him as surely as the fire was tearing through the ship.

Carol felt her eyes fill with tears of pity for him. Her heart ached at what she knew he was feeling. She hurt for him. As much as he had done to her, she could not deny that part of her still loved him and still hoped that he was not the monster that she had come to believe he was and seeing him so broken, tore at her heart.

She shook her head as she watched him clawing at the screen that showed him the desolation and destruction of the cargo bay that held the torpedoes he had created.

But not only did she feel pity for his assumed loss, she felt pity that his mind worked the way it did.

She knew as well as anything that Spock had not left his people in those torpedoes. She knew that Spock had armed them, but would never have sent seventy two lives to their doom in such a way. But Khan, genetically superior that his was, with the mind of a warrior and tyrant, the hubris of an emperor, would just assume that Spock would react to a situation as he himself would. It would never occur to Khan that Spock would show mercy because Khan himself would not show mercy were their positions reversed.

She started to crawl out and speak to him when he suddenly looked up and stared at her. The look on his face was so fierce and terrible that she was instantly afraid of him.

Before he made a move for her, she bolted from underneath the console. He was instantly behind her, but by some miracle she was able to reach the ruined door that opened to the turbo lift. She pressed the button to close the door and it swooshed shut. She was horrified to discover that the lift would not move. She screamed in fear when Khan slammed both his fists into the door and it bent from the force of his blow.

She looked wildly around trying to discover a way out when she looked up, noticing the escape door at the top. She used the handle bar on the wall to push herself up as he continued to pound on the door, it creaking and caving inch by inch underneath his onslaught. He was calling out to her, but she was too frightened to stop.

She managed to push herself up and push the door free as Khan burst through the turbo lift's door. She cried out when she saw him, his eyes wild and fierce.

She made a jump for it as he grabbed for her. She managed to squirm into the hole the missing door provided and began to try and climb up the shaft. It was not an easy task and he was right behind her.

"Carol…" He roared. "Do not run from me!"

She whimpered in fear and continued her climb, her nails bleeding as she scratched and clawed her way up. She looked down and noticed that he was no longer following her. She took a few moments to catch her breath before continuing to climb free. If she could make it to the shuttle bay, perhaps there was still one of the smaller shuttles that had not been too damaged by the massive explosion, though in her heart of hearts, she knew she would die alone on this ship.

Khan stumbled back across the ruined bridge and made his way to the forward console. "New destination. "He hissed at the computer. "San Francisco branch, Star fleet headquarters!"

The computer piped back. _"Engines are compromised. Cannot guarantee we will reach the intended destination. Do you confirm order?"_

"Oh yes." He snarled. "Confirm." He whirled around and ran back to the turbo lift and made the jump easily to the shaft. He made the climb in less than a minute and continued his pursuit of Carol as the ship tumbled and pummeled downward towards earth.

"Carol…" He roared, his head snapping wildly back and forth looking for her. He stopped suddenly, his nostrils picking up on a familiar scent. He smiled and inhaled deeply, turning to his left and breaking into a run. He knew he had to get to her before the ship crashed if he was going to protect her from the impact.

"Carol…" He called again, following her scent as he ran.

He sped up when the scent became stronger. He ran down another corridor and slid to a stop in front of engineering. He could see her high up on one of the upper terminals leaning over a console. He could hear the computer respond to her.

_Doctor Marcus, Carol, scanning retina for override verification. Scanning complete, current destination aborted. Awaiting new destination._

"I want you to drive this monstrosity into the Pacific Ocean! Sink it to the bottom of the sea!" She screamed.

_Destination cannot be guaranteed…"_

She cut the computer off. "Confirm order, into the ocean! Do you understand, drive it into the water and then blow the ship!"

_Destination and self destruct order confirmed. Will begin self destruct sequence at appropriated time. _

Carol allowed herself a sigh of relief. That is one thing that her father had gifted her with. She had the authority to override any command given to any vessel that was under his command in times of extreme duress or emergency. She had kept Khan from murdering thousands which he would have had the ship continued on its course to Star fleet headquarters. She stiffened when she felt him behind her. She swallowed hard and braced herself for death.

She turned to face him. He stared down at her, his eyes hard and penetrating. She wondered what he was waiting for. She just wanted it to be over. She was just so tired.

The massive ship lurched forward, knocking the both of them from their feet. She rolled underneath a large piece of steel that had been ripped from the wall. She didn't know why she felt the need to run, but she did. Part of her wanted Khan to kill her so she wouldn't have to drown in the water, but she feared what he would put her through before putting her out of her misery.

She crawled out from under the rubble and made eye contact with him. He was already standing. She scanned the engineering room and saw that she was no more than fifteen feet from the door. He followed her eyes and when she looked back at him, she knew he knew what she would do. As hopeless as it was, she jumped to her feet and ran.

Khan was on her in a flash. He knocked her to the ground, falling on top of her. He held her upper body still, holding her wrists down on either side of her head and he held her lower body still with his legs.

Carol was overwhelmed by the sheer physical power of him. He had never used this much of his strength on her before and she knew even still it was not his full strength and yet she could not move. She could not even struggle.

"You're all…" Khan's voice cracked. "You're all I have left in the world Carol."

She felt the tear hit her cheek before she looked into his eyes and saw the glistening moisture within them. "Please, I don't want to be alone." He said, his voice resembling that if a vulnerable child. "Please don't leave me."

* * *

**Leave a review please, it means a lot to hear from you! Hugs! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

The _Enterprise_ was dead in the air and falling rapidly. It shuddered and rotated as it fell, knocking crew men and women all about the ship. The ship's stabilizers were coming on and off line and the ship had lost all shield capacity which would be fatal upon entering the Earth's atmosphere.

Small explosions and large explosions alike were tearing through the battered_ Enterprise_ and injuring crew members. Dr. McCoy was already over run with injured crew, some critically and he had to work with a young staff. But to his surprise, they were doing very well and he was more than proud of Nurse Willis as she barked orders to her counterparts, overseeing and making sure that the patients were being cared for as well as possible under the circumstances.

Jim and Scotty ran through the destroyed corridors of the ship making their way to the engine room. Jim's mind was divided, part of his mind on saving his crew and ship and the other the fearful thoughts that he held for Carol Marcus being alone and trapped on the _Vengence_ with Khan.

The artificial gravity systems failed again and the ship turned upside down and spiraled sending crew and the evacuation shuttles sprawling across the shuttle bay floors. "There isn't going to be anyone left alive and able to evacuate if we can't get those bloody stabilizers back on line!" Scotty yelled at Jim as both men rolled to standing positions when the ship righted itself once more.

Finally Scotty and Jim were able to reach the engineering room and Scotty ran to look at the readouts. "Fuck!" He screamed. "No! NO! NO! Bloody hell!"

"What?" Jim said coming to stand beside him.

"The core is out of alignment Jim. Even if we could get power back, it wouldn't make a difference. The ship is gone. She's dead sir."

"No she's not!" Jim responded, quickly turning and running to the doorway that led to the warp core

Scotty grabbed him by his arm and swung him. "Now you listen to me Jim. I know what you are thinking and are you bloody daft man? There is no way that you would live to make the climb, not at that level of radiation. And it would take a whole team of engineers and technicians, not just one man to be able to reset the core. I'm not gonna let you do this, no sir!"

Jim looked pleadingly at Scotty. "I have to try. I can't let you all die." He pulled away and turned back to the door.

"No Jim!" Scotty yelled grabbing for him again, but this time Jim turned and caught Scotty under his chin with a fierce punch, knocking the Scotsman backward and unconscious. Jim caught him before he hit the floor and placed him gently into a seat, buckling him in.

"I'm sorry Scott. But I have to try." Jim said before keying in the override code and charging forward into the room.

* * *

"Khan you're not alone." Carol said from beneath him. "Are you such a fool to honestly think that Spock would murder your people?"

"Did I imagine the explosions Carol?" He cried out brokenly.

"No you idiot! Your crew wasn't in those torpedoes. Spock wouldn't do that. They are alive and still on the _Enterprise_."

"You expect me to believe this? You are frightened and would say anything to get away from me right now Carol. You are the fool if you think that I would believe you."

"Then go look at the torpedoes. Go search through the wreckage and see what's left! I'm telling you Khan, your people are not here." Carol screamed in frustration.

He pushed himself up and pulled her to her feet. He grasped her wrist and pulled her firmly along behind him out of the engineering room. He pulled her along the corridor helping her to keep her balance as the ship continued to plummet to Earth. When they reached the shuttle bay room, he pulled her into the room and towards what was left of the torpedoes. Many of them had been incinerated by the blast, but a few were still lying in pieces across the floor.

He stopped and swallowed, his hands trembling slightly. He felt Carol take hold of his arm and squeeze. "Khan it's alright. Go and look, see that they aren't here, that they were never here."

He took a few calming breaths and walked to the remaining pieces. He let go of Carol's wrist so that he could inspect the pieces of destroyed metal and plastic. His eyes opened wide as he began to sling pieces across the floor. His respiration increased and he searched wildly, a smile forming across his face.

He turned to look at her with a renewed look of hope in his eyes. "They aren't here." He whispered.

Carol shook her head. "No they aren't Khan. Because not everybody thinks and reacts in a way that you would."

He looked down at the remains of the shattered torpedoes and smiled.

"Khan." Carol called quietly.

"Yes?" He responded softly still looking down.

"You're not alone anymore. You have your family back, now let me return to mine…please."

He raised his head to look at her sharply. "No. I have told you that you are a part of my family now. I will never let you go."

"So now I have to be alone?" She yelled back at him. "You had to suffer s now I do?"

Khan took a step towards her. "You will never be alone. You will have me and our children."

"Your people will never accept me Khan! You barely accept me yourself. You are only keeping me as a means to torment my father. And if you take me, he will never stop hunting you." She said. "So please, just let me go."

"You are more than revenge to me Carol and I do not care what my people will think. I am their leader and they will obey me regardless." He took a few more steps and stood looking down at her. He watched the tears spill over her cheeks. "You will understand why I have done all of this soon and you will be able to forgive me." He took hold of her arm. "We must prepare for the impact of the water."

* * *

Spock stared at the lifeless body of his one and only true friend. The tears continued to fall as he stared, his mind raging with an internal battle. His Vulcan side reminding him to stay calm and logical, his human half making the pain in his heart almost choke him with sorrow, and the primitive Vulcan side…the side that called for blood and revenge. Suddenly Spock looked up and a cry tore itself from his throat. It was so powerful and violent that the glass on the door frame shook.

_**KHHHHAAAANNNNNNN!**_ He screamed again before pushing himself up and running from the engineering room. Nyota turned and ran after him, but he was already to the lift before she had made it half way down the corridor.

"Scan the ship for signs of life." Spock commanded as he entered the bridge.

"There is no way anyone could have survived that crash sir." Sulu said. "The ship is taking on gallons of water at a very fast rate."

"He could." Spock said with a hint of desperation.

"Wait…I'm picking up to forms of life within the wreckage sir. I think…its Dr. Marcus sir, she survived."

"Can you beam them aboard?" Spock asked.

"No, I just...shit! He just jumped over 90 meters with her in his arms. They are in the water." Sulu said incredulously.

"Can we beam them aboard?" Spock repeated.

It was Chekov who spoke this time. "No sir, the water is too rough and Khan is moving too quickly. He will reach land within seconds' sir. Maybe then I could…"

Spock cut him off. "Can you beam me down?"

"Yes sir." Chekov said. "That we can do, stand by for coordinates."

Spock felt when Nyota appeared at his side. He looked down at her.

"Go get him baby." She said determinedly, her eyes full of unshed tears.

* * *

Khan climbed the side of the dock effortlessly despite having Carol over his shoulder. When he reached the top he climbed onto his own two feet. She struggled and wiggled to free herself. He sat her down and grasped her wrists tightly and began to pull her forward shoving his way through the on looking crowd who had gathered to stare at the slowly sinking air craft.

"Let me go!" She screamed, trying in vain to pry his fingers from her wrists. He ignored her and forced her onward. He pulled her out onto the city sidewalk and forced her to follow after him. The crowds made excellent cover and they were too astounded by the wreckage to notice Khan and Carol.

Khan stopped suddenly when he heard a familiar sound. He turned and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. The yellowish beams surrounded the Vulcan that had just appeared. Once the beams vanished, Spock turned to his left and saw his prey. The Vulcan's gaze narrowed.

"Spock." Carol cried out in relief.

Khan growled deep in his throat, scooped Carol up tossing her back over his shoulder and ran. Spock followed after him. Carol could not believe the speed at which he ran holding her. Everything sped past her as if she were caught up in a whirlwind.

Khan turned so sharply around a corner, that she thought she might sail off him, but he held tightly to the back of her legs. Upon reaching an alley way that rested between two large buildings, Khan sat her abruptly on her feet.

"I cannot continue this with you, I can't risk you being hurt in the cross fire. The Vulcan is out for blood, I can feel and smell the anxiety and pain radiating from him. But know this my dearest Carol, I will come back for you. I will find you again and we will be together."

Before Carol could speak, he crushed her lips with his and turned, bolting away. She turned to see Spock right on Khan's heals and she realized just what a risk Khan had taken by stopping with her. He had lost precious seconds to let her go which could've ended with his capture. She swallowed down the emotion that her heart was attempting to force her to feel and closed her eyes, trying to embrace the bitterness and pain that he had caused her. She could never trust him again, never, not if she wanted her heart to survive.

She watched Khan as he burst through the large glass doors of one of the many sky scrapers in New San Francisco with Spock no more than ten feet behind him. They both disappeared into the building as stunned on lookers watched them pass. Both men held no expression on their faces as they ran. Khan was relentless in his attempt to escape and Spock was just as relentless in his pursuit. Khan tore through another glass door on the opposite side of the building as he made his way onto the sidewalk still running at an unbelievable speed.

Khan was stunned at Spock's pursuit of him. He had truly underestimated the Vulcan and his physical capabilities. But Khan felt certain that his enhanced genetics would prove to be superior to the Vulcan's in the end. As he ran, he could not help but wonder had something happened to the Vulcan's woman? Or perhaps something had happened to the Captain. What was driving this ferocious relentlessness within the Vulcan?

Khan charged ahead seeing what he needed no more than a few yards in front of him. The garbage scow was just beginning its lift off from the other side of the street. He charged forward and leapt, finding himself on top of the contraption. He turned to see the flash of Commander Spock as he leapt and managed to grab the side of the scow.

Khan was waiting for Spock as he attempted to heave himself up over the side of the scow. The Augment kicked Spock's phaser from his hand and grabbed him, pulling him up onto the scow before landing a punishing blow to the side of Spock's face. Spock turned and slammed his fist into Khan's face, sending him backward slightly, but he recovered instantly. Both men slammed into one another, trading punishing blow after punishing blow.

Spock managed to capture Khan with the Vulcan nerve pinch. Khan cried out in agony and anger. Spock was stunned that Khan did not yield to the pinch instead managing to turn his body underneath Spock's hold and grab the Vulcan's wrist, almost snapping the bones when he knocked the wrist free from him.

Khan turned again and delivered a blow to Spock's side before bringing his elbow up and slamming it into Spock's nose. The Vulcan fell backward onto the scow and Khan turned and jumped onto another scow that was passing underneath them. Spock jumped to his feet and charged forward. Not even bothering to check to see if he would make it, determination to avenge his captain was the only concern that he had.

Again Khan was waiting for him and attacked immediately. He grabbed Spock's head and began to squeeze. The cracking sound was sickening, but Spock paid no mind. He reached out and placed his hand strategically on Khan's face. In an instant, Khan was hit violently with a wave of images from Spock's mind and agonizing emotions. The destruction of Vulcan and the horror and terror filled cries of the millions lost, the death of his beloved mother as he reached for her, so close, but still he could not save her and lastly the pain and anger from the loss of his friend and Captain.

Khan was suffocating underneath the torment of Spock's hidden heartaches. He managed to break free of Spock's hold and shove him away. Khan staggered backward and stared at Spock. Both men stared hard at one another, their chests heaving. They stood on opposite sides of the scow neither one moving or speaking.

A few seconds later the swirling of the yellowish beams appeared before them. Khan looked questioningly at Spock before the figure was fully visible. Upon seeing Nyota appearing so close to Khan, Spock moved into protection mode. He charged Khan, pushing Nyota out of the way and jumping on the augment.

"Spock stop!" Nyota screamed

Khan pulled his feet underneath him and shoved Spock off him, and rolled him underneath him. Khan punched Spock several times in the face before knocking him unconscious before he was stunned from behind by something. He turned and saw Nyota holding a phaser on him.

Khan smiled. "Noble, but foolish."

Nyota barely had time to brace for the impact when Khan sprang up and knocked her backward onto the scow. She dropped the phaser and he quickly pinned her still underneath him.

"Why are you here?" Khan demanded softly.

"Get off me." She screamed.

"You are in no position to make demands. Why are you here?" He asked again, squeezing her small wrists painfully.

"Because we need your blood. Dr. McCoy thinks your blood could save Kirk." She swallowed hard. "He's dying or…he's dead. He died saving the ship. His body was overcome with radiation."

"You think my blood can bring back the dead?" Khan asked intrigue evident on his face.

Spock came too and shook his head. He looked over and saw Khan on top of Nyota. Khan saw the movement from the corner of his eye and he sat up, releasing her wrists, but he did not move from on top of her. Spock stood and approached slowly.

"Let her go." Spock said threateningly.

"I mean her no harm." Khan said calmly. "Perhaps you should give Mr. Spock the message that you were sent to give."

"It's Kirk…McCoy thinks he can save Kirk with Khan's blood." Nyota said staring wildly between Spock and Khan.

Khan stood and pulled Nyota to her feet, but he kept hold of her arm. He looked at Spock and regarded him evenly. "You didn't destroy my people Mr. Spock."

Spock's brow quirked. "No I did not."

"Take me to your Captain." Khan said letting Nyota go and she quickly went to Spock.

Spock looked at Khan with obvious shock on his face. Khan smiled. "Not always the master at hiding your emotions are you Mr. Spock? The shock and relief are written plainly in your eyes. It would seem that Carol was right and I was wrong."

"How so?" Spock inquired, attempting to keep the emotion from his voice.

"She said that you were no monster." Khan replied looking back at Uhura. "Now take me to your Captain before it is too late."

* * *

Khan nodded for McCoy to begin the transfusion. The doctor flipped the switch and everyone in the sick bay held their breath to see if Khan's blood could bring a dead man to life. Spock held tightly to Nyota's hand as she clutched at his arm. Carol stood on the other side of Spock holding onto his arm, her nails digging into his skin nervously as they all waited to see if this would work.

Once Khan's blood hit Kirk's veins, his vitals began to register. The machine picked up the slightest heart beat which very quickly became stronger and stronger.

Suddenly Jim's eyes snapped opened and he took a huge breath before instantly beginning to have a seizure. The vitals began to spike and climb dangerously high.

"Damnit!" McCoy shouted. "Willis, get me a sedative!"

Khan did not move from his spot, watching the blood leave his body and enter the convulsing Captain's body. Spock moved forward and helped another male technician hold Kirk still while McCoy injected him. Kirk's heat rate began to fall and register normal as his body slowly stilled. His eyes fluttered and closed. His breathing became even as if he were asleep.

"I think that is enough for now." McCoy said disconnecting the transfusion wires. Khan pulled the needle from his arm and held it out to Nurse Willis. She stared at him and slowly reached out a trembling hand to take it. When she had it in her hand Khan smiled at her. "I can assure you Nurse Willis, I do not bite."

"That remains to be seen." McCoy snapped. "Quit messing with my staff!"

"Lieutenant Murphy, take Khan back to his cell." Spock ordered standing beside Jim.

The large security officer stood and motioned for his fellow officers to surround Khan. The prisoner smiled, but said nothing.

As they walked Khan towards the door, Carol stepped forward and looked up at him. "Thank you Khan, for doing this."

Khan's face took on a longing expression and he held his hand out to her which she reluctantly took. He squeezed her hand and nodded.

Carol watched them walk Khan out of the sick bay before she moved to stand beside Spock and Nyota.

* * *

If you enjoyed please leave a review, thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thanks to Time Reviewer for reviewing even with a nasty cold, love you woman! Thanks to rosesloosh, shia, freeway girl, reader1, rocking the red head, and poodle warriors! Thanks to my new readers and followers! Appreciate you all so much! Hugs and love! And if I forgot anyone, sorry and thanks to you too!

* * *

Jim's gasped as his eyes snapped open. He was disoriented and unsure of where he was.

"Don't be so mellow dramatic Jim, you were barely dead. Besides, it was the blood transfusion that kicked your ass. You were out almost two weeks." McCoy said as he checked Jim's vitals.

"Transfusion?" Jim asked weakly.

"Blood transfusion. Your cells were heavily eradiated from the warp core. A blood transfusion was the only way to bring you back."

"Bring me back?" Jim asked confused.

"Yes Jim, you died and Khan's blood saved you."

"How did you catch him?" Jim asked

"He gave himself up to Spock and came willingly." McCoy answered.

Jim blinked in surprise. "He did this willingly?"

McCoy nodded. "Yeah I know. Damndist thing I ever saw, but I think it had something to do with Carol. I think he did it for her and I gotta tell you Jim, I don't like the way he looks at her."

"Where is he now?" Jim asked attempting to sit up.

McCoy pressed him back down against the mattress. "He's here on this ship with us in a holding cell. I wanted him to be kept close by in case something happened with you."

"Where is Marcus?" Jim said trying to pry McCoy's hands from his shoulders.

"Will you stop it Jim? Damn!" McCoy snapped shoving him back down. "Awaiting trial for murder, attempted murder, treason, terrorism, and attempting to incite a war between the Klingons. He's being held at Star fleet head quarters in San Francisco."

Jim relaxed against the bio bed. "Wait…what ship? Where are we?"

"The U.S.S. Wodehouse. She's all yours until the Enterprise is repaired."

The med bay door opened and Spock entered. He approached the bed and gave Jim a very small smile. "Captain, I am glad to see you awake and well."

"Thank you for going after him Mr. Spock. You saved my life."

"You are my friend Jim. I could not let you die anymore than you could let me die."

Jim smiled and started to speak when his vitals spiked dangerously high. He ached off the bed in obvious pain and grabbed Spock's wrist in reflex. His other hand wrapped around the bar of the bed and he cried out in pain, crushing the bar with his hand and nearly crushing Spock's wrist.

"It's alright Jim." McCoy said quickly, injecting a hypo into his neck. Within a few seconds the pain subsided and Jim relaxed back onto the bed.

"I see he is still suffering side effects." Spock said absentmindedly rubbing his wrist.

McCoy nodded. "Yes, but this one was stronger, probably because he was awake and actually able to feel the effects."

"What side effects? What's happening?" Jim asked.

"I'm not one to sugar coat Jim, so I'll just go ahead and tell you. Khan's blood is changing your DNA. I've been monitoring you while you were unconscious and most of the changes are happening within the pituitary gland and the muscle and skeletal tissue."

"What do you mean changing my DNA? What's happening to me Bones…." His voiced slurred and he cried out again as his vitals spiked. His body arched again off the mattress and Jim reached out, grabbing a side table beside his bed and crushing it within his hand in response to the pain.

"Spock get that Augment back in my Sick bay right now." McCoy injected Jim again. "The hypos are lasting only minutes now. I need to know what's going on."

Spock nodded and left the med bay.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Khan had seen Carol. He had asked for her several times, but she refused to come. It angered him that she would not even allow him the decency to try and explain. And it angered him even more to know that she blamed him when she knew her father's part in all of this. Admiral Marcus was the true villain in this story.

He sighed deeply. He grew weary of playing nice with the federation while Kirk recovered from the transfusion. He only intended to do so until the Captain was in the clear and then Khan would escape this pathetic attempt at holding him prisoner and would come for her. She would have no choice but to listen to him then.

Khan pulled the shirt from his body and tossed it to the floor. He unzippered the Star fleet regulation pants and pushed them down his long legs and kicked them aside. Without even bothering the check the temperature of the water, he stepped into the shower. The hot water trickled all over his body soothing his muscles and the weariness that he felt.

If he could only see her, even for a moment. He missed her scent tremendously as the guards had taken the silk night shirt from him when they had arrested him again. He had nothing to remind him of her except for his own memoires. He closed his eyes letting the water pour over his face and hair. His mind conjured a picture of her and the tender smile she once held for him. If he concentrated enough, he could even remember her sweet scent and her taste…how his mouth watered remembering the taste of her.

"Carol…." He said softly, his hand slowly gripping his already half erect cock. He began to stroke himself, as the water hit him and formed beads over his skin like tiny tears drops. He could hear her crying out for him, remember the feel of her legs wrapped around him, her small hands clutching at his shoulders or her nails dragging painfully down his back as he fucked her.

He squeezed and rubbed himself, his lips parting as he began to pant. He sped his movements, pumping himself faster and faster, pulling at the head of his cock, imagining that her lips were wrapped around him and sucking. He moaned in rhythm with his own hand and he braced himself against the shower wall with his free hand, he sped his movements even more, pumping himself furiously before his orgasm over took him. With a hoarse shot he came, shooting his hot cum over the faucet and onto the shower wall. He opened his eyes and watched his cum ooze down the wet wall as he caught his breath.

His hands moved over his broad chest and shoulders lathering himself with the soap before he lathered his arms one by one. He moved the soap over his abdomen and bent down to lather his legs, ignoring his still sensitive cock for the moment. He moved from one leg to the other before sliding his hands back up to wards his cock. It twitched slightly with the memory of its recent indulgence. He then cupped his sac and lathered himself. He turned his back to the shower head and let the water pour over his body washing away the soap and any left over remnants of his self indulgence. Lastly, he lathered his hair, face, and neck and rinsed himself.

He stepped from the shower and turned the water off. After toweling himself off, he changed into the extra uniform that had been handed to him prior to entering the shower area. When he had dressed himself, he stepped from the room and was met by Commander Spock.

Spock took a step towards him and spoke. "You are needed in the sick bay. The Captain's side effects are becoming worse."

Khan's brow quirked. "And what am I expected to do about this?"

"I have no idea, but the doctor requires your presence." Spock answered before turning and walking towards the med room.

Khan did not follow until he was shoved from behind by one of the security officers. He could feel his body tense and his fists clenched. _Patience…_he told himself.

* * *

Carol stood outside the door that would open and allow her to see her father since his incarceration. She had put off visiting him this long because she was not sure how she would react to seeing her father, a highly decorated Admiral and war hero in a prison cell awaiting federal prosecution. She was also wary of his reaction to her now that he knew that she had been intimate with Khan.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to push away the memory of shock and horror on her father's face when Khan had exposed their relationship. When Khan had grabbed her and forced her forward, ripping the bandage away and the look of her father's face when he had seen Khan's teeth marks and how he had branded her. She didn't want to think of what her father must feel about her.

"Are you ready ma'am?" An officer asked her as he came to stand beside her.

Carol opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes." She said softly.

He nodded and keyed in the security code and the door opened. He led her down a long corridor that held many cells, all filled with other condemned men. She barely noticed the cat calls, whistles, and other disgusting words and gestures that were said and made towards her as she passed. The officer led her further down the corridor and into another room that was separated by glass wall. He gestured for her to sit in the chair that was closest to the glass. She sat down and waited. A few moments later, the door opened on the other side of the glass and her father entered surrounded by two armed officers. The two men barely glanced at her before turning and leaving the room. Her father stared at her for a few seconds before taking the chair on his side of the barrier.

"Carol…" He said softly.

As soon as his voice reached her ears, the wall that she had tried to keep her emotions behind shattered and she began to cry.

Marcus sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Carol, don't cry for me. I made a tactical decision and now I am going to have to accept the consequences for my actions."

"But why?" She cried. "Why would you wake him up when you knew what he was? And why would you tell Jim to fire weapons at the Klingons? God dad! Why would you want to risk a war?"

Marcus leaned forward in his chair. "War is coming Carol and its coming soon. I did what I felt necessary to prepare us. We have more advanced weapons and ships now that will help the federation to protect our way of life."

"But you were willing to kill Jim and his crew…innocent people dad. How could you?"

"Honey, please try to understand. It was a decision that I struggled with and regretted the instant I made it, but it needed to be done. Sacrificing the few for the good of the many is always necessary in war."

She stared at him incredulously. "No dad there are other ways! There are always other choices to be made."

"I had no idea how naïve you really are. I see that I made the right decision in restricting your access to the section 31 project. Especially since Khan so easily manipulated and lied his way into your life. What did he tell you sweet heart? That he loved you? That he wanted to have a life with you? He lied to you." Marcus stood and began to pace. "If he could get his hands on his people and wake them up, you'd be nothing but a bad dream to him, one that he was lucky enough to wake up from. Is he still telling you that he loves you and wants you?"

Carol did not answer. She wrapped her arms around her as if trying to make a shield to protect herself from her father's cutting words.

"Good God, you're not pregnant are you? That would be an abomination!" Marcus said horrified as he looked at her. "And don't think for one minute that he would feel any differently than I do. I heard him on the Vengeance, saying he wanted you as his wife and to be the mother of his children. He only said it to get to me Carol."

Carol swallowed hard. She hadn't even thought about a possible pregnancy. She felt her blood grow cold from the thought of being pregnant and her own father and Khan hating the child.

She forced herself to look at her father. "No dad, I'm not pregnant." She said barely above a whisper.

"Thank God for that!" He stopped pacing and looked at her. "I'm sorry for saying these things honey, I know that they are painful, but you need to see the truth. Khan could never love you. You would never be good enough in his eyes. Humans are less than animals to him and his kind. Be glad that you were saved from him."

Carol stared at the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. The tightness in her throat almost seemed to close up making it difficult for her to breath.

"Star gazer…look at me." Marcus said gently.

Carol had to struggle to look at the man she had called father for thirty years, but now seemed like little more than a stranger to her.

"I am so sorry to have dragged you into this. I only hope that one day you can forgive me and see that what I did was the right thing to do." He put his hand on the glass. "You know that I'll be executed for treason."

She gasped loudly, the thought never crossing her mind that he would be to death for his crimes.

"Promise me that you'll stay away from Khan, that you'll never have anything else to do with him, and that you'll never let him touch you again." He looked pleadingly at her. "At least give me peace about that. I don't want to go to my death worrying for you."

Carol pushed herself up from the chair and approached her father slowly. She placed her hand against the glass over his. "I promise daddy." She said softly.

* * *

Khan regarded McCoy evenly. "I do not know what is happening to your Captain. If his DNA is changing, then he must be compatible to our DNA."

Jim gritted his teeth from the pain. "What do…you mean…compatible?"

Khan looked at him with an expression devoid of any emotion. "Augments were once human Captain. It took several attempts at different serums to find the correct formula. Only the strongest survived while the weak withered away and died in agony. Hundreds died because they could not survive the changes the serum made to their bodies."

"Your point…please…" Jim said, his muscles clenching and un clenching from the pain.

"You have survived this long Captain so it is reasonable to assume that your body, while struggling and in agony now, is attempting to make the necessary adjustments to accepting your new DNA."

"Are you suggesting these changes are permanent?" Spock asked.

"Your Captain was dead Mr. Spock. Every drop of blood in his body was replaced with mine. There is nothing that I can do. These changes must simply run their course."

Jim shook his head. "I want…another transfusion…Bones….don't want to be like him."

"You wouldn't survive another transfusion Jim." McCoy said quietly.

Khan smiled. "You should consider it an honor Captain. I have given my blood to only one other human and it was also to save her life."

"You're a sociopath…" Jim managed to gasp out. "I don't want to become…something else besides who I am."

"Jim the changes are just muscular and skeletal. Having Khan's blood isn't going to make you homicidal or cruel. You'll still be the same man." McCoy said soothingly.

"FUCK!" Jim cried out as a particularly excruciating pain ripped through his body. He sat up and attempted to get up from the bio bed. Spock and Khan grabbed his arms. Jim cried out in agony again and shoved Spock to the floor before turning on Khan and pushing him into the wall so hard the plaster crumbled from the force. "What did you do to me?" He screamed at Khan.

Khan recovered quickly and tackled Jim as he tried to stand, shoving him back against the mattress.

"GET OFF ME!" Jim yelled. "It hurts…Bones…please…"

Spock helped Khan to hold Jim down while McCoy injected him with a sedative that had a dose high enough to put down about ten full grown men. Jim fell back against the bed, his eyes fluttering before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Carol ran down the corridor of the unfamiliar ship trying to find the med bay. Pregnant! With everything that had happened, she had never even considered. She was taking a form of birth control, but what if it didn't work with Khan. He was an augment and claimed to be more powerful and…potent.

"Med bay?" She called out to a passing ensign and he pointed down the hall.

"Right before the lift." He called out to her as she ran.

She skidded to halt in front of the door to the med bay. She entered quickly, already talking. "Leonard. I need you to run a test…" She sputtered to a stop and her eyes widened. "Khan…" She said softly.

He looked at her with concern and started to move towards her. She instinctively stepped back and he stopped. McCoy looked up from Jim. "Be there is a minute Carol."

"Oh…of course…yes…I…" She cleared her throat. "How is Jim?" She asked.

Khan's eyes narrowed at her familiarity with the Captain. She swallowed hard and moved away from the door to wait for McCoy.

"Are you ill Carol?" Khan asked.

"What?" She asked a little too loudly.

"You asked for the doctor to run a test." He said his voice laced with the worry he felt for her.

"Oh…no…not for me…I just…I'll come back." She stuttered and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute Carol." McCoy said. "I can talk with you now."

"Carol…" Khan said coming to stand in front of her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to see Leonard." She said attempting to move past him.

He grabbed her arm and held her in place. "I have been asking for you repeatedly and you refuse to come to me."

She looked at his hand and back at him. "Let me go Khan."

He frowned. "Never. I'll never let you go." He whispered. "You are mine Carol, for always. Why didn't you come to me?" His voice was tinged with hurt.

"I can't do this now Khan, please." She whispered shakily.

"Carol look at me." He demanded softly. Slowly her eyes rose to meet his. "I know you still love me."

She shook her head. "Sometimes it's just not enough Khan. Now please let me go."

"You will talk to me." He said, his eyes narrowing once again. "I told you once that there is nothing in this world that can keep me from you. If you try to run, I will find you. I will tear this universe apart for you. You will understand soon. I will make you understand." His face softened and he cupped her cheek.

She had to fight herself to keep from sinking into him. She loved him still. She loved him so much it actually caused her pain and she wanted to believe him. Her heart ached in desperate need at wanting to believe that he loved her, that he wanted her for her and not for some stupid vendetta. But she was just too afraid and overwhelmed. Her head began to spin and she abruptly pulled away from him. She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "I can't do this again Khan…please just leave me alone." She quickly moved away from him and went to Dr. McCoy.

Spock stood on the other side of the room watching the interaction between Carol and Khan with unveiled interest. Khan's eyes met the Vulcan's. Spock's expression became unreadable. He turned towards the security team and motioned to Khan. "Take him back to the holding cell."

Khan was surrounded by the security team. Before he was ushered from the room he took one more glance at Carol who was speaking rapidly at McCoy. It wasn't Carol that concerned the Augment as he left the room, it was the deep concern etched on the doctor's face as he listened to whatever it was that she was telling him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Show me some love peeps! Hugs!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: Thanks to cumbercookie1985, IamSherlocked, , Rocking the RedHead, glitterlove, freeway girl, Poodlewarriors, blackwind103, roseloosh, and Amnex for your reviews. And a special thanks to smithsbabe65 for your awesome review! I love it when my readers get really into my stories and share their thoughts with me! Thanks to everyone reading! Hugs to all of you!

* * *

"You're not pregnant Carol." McCoy said.

Carol released the breath she had been holding as a few tears of relief filled her eyes. "Thank God…I was so afraid that I might be…"

"And Khan would have been the father?" he asked gently.

Carol bit her lip and shook her head yes. "We had a relationship before all of this happened. He…used me to get to my father and I was the bloody idiot who believed he loved me."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes Leonard, I do, I love him so much and I wish I didn't. What does that say about me? That I could love a man like him, pathetic aren't I?"

"You're not pathetic Carol. You're a loving, kind young woman who was manipulated by a master manipulator and all around bastard. He used your kindness as vulnerability. It doesn't' make you weak or pathetic, it makes you human."

Carol smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Leonard."

"I know this is hard on you Carol, I mean with Khan and your father. But you are a strong woman and you will make it through this. You're not alone either. You have all of us, the crew I mean, and we're your family now. You can lean on us anytime you need. Don't go trying to deal with all of this alone. Let us be there for you like you would be there for one of us." McCoy said sounding very much like the father that he was. "Promise me."

Carol wiped at the tear that fell and she smiled. "I promise Leonard. You're such a dear." She said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Now don't go doing that! I like my staff to be afraid of me. It's good for them." He said gruffly, trying to hide his flushed face.

"Leonard, everyone knows that you are nothing more than a big teddy bear."

McCoy snorted and turned to stomp away.

* * *

The man moved silently and swiftly through the warehouse. He ducked down behind some crates when he saw the flashlights of the Starfleet security officers. He moved behind the crates quickly towards building 1001. That is where he would find them, all of them, minus one. Khan had yet to be placed back into cryo sleep but that didn't matter. He had his eyes on the bigger prize and Khan was just another obstacle to be dealt with.

He stopped in front of a large containment unit and looked at the number under the moonlight.

_1001,_ _I'm here._ He thought to himself. He typed in the security code that he had been given by his employer and entered the building unseen. He smiled as he looked down the rows and rows of cryo tubes containing Khan's people. Slowly he began to make his way down the rows looking for the ones he had been sent to destroy. _How easy they have made this._ He muttered to himself. Arranged by gender, how much sweeter could this job be?

The man pulled the paper from his pocket with the instructions on how to cause the cryo tubes to malfunction. He smiled to himself as he began keeping in the sequence that would take the life of the first Augment in the row before moving on to the next. It took him less than an hour to destroy all thirty four cryotubes, thus ending the life of every female member of Khan's crew.

* * *

Carol awoke slowly. She threw her legs over the side of the small star fleet regulation bed. She stood gingerly as if she wasn't sure that she would have her balance. She sighed deeply. Another day on the USS Wodehouse and another day of going through the motions. Her father would begin his trial today, the trial that would end with the ending of his life. Khan had been given his sentence for his crimes against Starfleet three days earlier. It was taken into consideration that he helped to save Jim's life. Carol had been shocked to see that Spock was the one who insisted that the information be known to the panel of Starfleet admirals that sentenced Khan.

Khan was to be put back into to cryosleep for the duration of seventy five years, after which, he and his crew would be awakened and if they were willing to stay on the side of peace, a planet would be given to them so that they could rebuild their lives and begin again.

Carol had stood in the back of the hall when Khan faced the star fleet officials. His face was as expressionless as always and he seemed unconcerned about the sentence that he had been given. She knew that had there been any casualties in the London Archive which actually housed section 31, that his punishment would have been much more severe. She was surprised that he was shown any leniency at all due to his attack on the Star fleet officers in San Francisco. Two of them had died from their injuries and Admiral Pike was still in a coma.

But when the trial ended and the sentence given, not only did she see Spock leaving the hall, but Jim Kirk leaving. She wondered how much of their testimony had swayed the officials into giving a lighter sentence and she was amazed and silently grateful to Jim for his part.

Carol left abruptly when Khan was placed in shackles. Shackles that she and everyone else in that hall knew that he could easily break and yet he did not. And when he turned and saw her, the look on his face nearly tore her into. She couldn't bear to see him, it just hurt too much and she ran, feeling deeply ashamed of herself for such cowardice.

Khan had sent message by Spock that he wanted her there when he was put back to sleep and put in the cryotube. He wanted her face to be the last thing that he saw. She looked at Spock with tears in her eyes, so very thankful for the Vulcan's stoic expression. She seemed to gather strength from it. She nodded her consent to Spock, telling him that she would of course be there. Khan had also requested that Spock and Jim be there.

The chime on her door sounded. "Whose there?" She asked the computer.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk." The computer answered in its regular monotone.

"Enter." She called and the door swooshed open.

Jim stepped in and upon seeing her in her pajamas, instantly colored. "Oh, sorry. I can come back." He said.

"No Jim, I'm okay. I'll just be a minute." Carol said softly moving past him to her closet. She grabbed what she would wear for the day and then moved to her bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair back, not bothering with anything else. She got dressed quickly and came back into her room. Jim was sitting in her desk chair waiting for her.

"Carol, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Jim. I can't just…I have to see him one more time." She said trying not to cry.

"I'm sure Khan would appreciate how difficult this is for you."

She shook her head. "I still love him Jim and I'm never going to see him again. I need to see him, just one more time."

He held out his hand to her and she took it gratefully. "Thank you so much for what you did for him." She said.

Jim nodded, but said nothing. She sat down on her bed across from him still holding his hand. "Do you think he's afraid?"

"No. I don't think he fears much of anything, but I think he has a lot of regret and sorrow." Jim said before grimacing slightly, his hand tightening around hers almost painfully.

"You are still having side effects?" She asked concerned

"The pain comes and goes, it doesn't last long. I think it's just the remnants of Khan's blood still circulating in my newly regenerated cells and tissues."

Carol leaned closer to him. "Jim, are you okay with this? I mean the changes to your body. It is a permanent change isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes. Khan seems to think it's because I was dead and all of my blood, organs, and tissues were destroyed, so his blood basically re grew everything within my body." He sighed. "But am I okay with my superman strength? I don't know. I just…as long as the changes are only physical. I'm so afraid of becoming like Khan."

"You're a good man Jim. That's not going to happen."

_Captain, I have Khan in the transporter room._ Spock's voice said over the inner comm.

"On our way Mr. Spock." Jim stood and pulled Carol to her feet. "It's time."

Suddenly she threw her arms around him and began to cry. "I don't want this to happen Jim. I can't stand the thought of not seeing him again. Even after all of his lies, it was enough knowing that he would be out there somewhere, even though we weren't together, but now…he's going to be gone for the next seventy five years."

Jim wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I am so sorry Carol. I wish I could take this pain away from you and I wish that Khan had not done the things that he did so this wouldn't be happening."

_Captain…._Spock's voice sounded again.

"Coming Spock!" Jim snapped. "Come on Carol, we have to go."

Carol pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. He took her arm to steady her and they walked silently to the transporter room. She paused at the door.

"You okay?" He asked.

She took a deep steadying breath and nodded. Jim walked forward and the door swooshed open sensing the movement. He entered still holding on to Carol's arm. Jim looked at Spock beside Khan waiting to be transported. Four security officers stood behind and around the two of them. Jim's eyes fell to Khan who was watching the Captain with an appreciative expression. Jim's brow creased momentarily unsure as to the meaning of the expression until he saw Khan's eyes linger on Carol.

Jim could see the concern and warmth in his eyes for her and he understood that Khan was grateful for Jim offering his strength to Carol for support.

Jim stepped up onto the platform first and helped Carol up to stand beside him. Khan and Spock were behind Jim and Carol. She made no attempt to turn back and look at him, keeping her eyes firmly ahead of her trying to fight off the tears that stung and burned her eyes.

"Coordinates ready sir." The lieutenant told Jim.

Jim nodded. "Energize."

The yellowish beams enveloped the party and they disappeared from the USS Wodehouse to reappear in front of a massive storage yard within the San Francisco branch of Starfleet headquarters. There were another eight security officers waiting along with Dr. McCoy who was to administer the sedation medication.

"Jim." McCoy said gruffly.

"Bones." Jim responded.

"Well let's get this unpleasantness over with." McCoy said turning and walking towards containment unit 1001. The eight officers joined with Jim's four security officers in surrounding the prisoner and walking him towards the intended destination. Carol walked silently beside Jim who held onto her arm gently. Spock walked on the other side of Jim, his expression was unreadable. McCoy stopped at the appropriate building and looked to the head of security. The man stepped forward and keyed in the security code. The latch unlocked and the officer opened the door.

The officer entered first, followed by McCoy, Spock, Kirk, Carol, and the security team with Khan.

"Good God, what is that smell?" McCoy asked. He stepped further into the room. "Something is very wrong here."

The officer called for the computer to turn on the lights, but it did not respond. "Shit." He said under his breath before moving to the wall and pulling the panel open. After keying in several different command codes, the lights flickered on.

McCoy was the first person to see the three men who were standing in front of the ruined cryo tubes, but the doctor was more concerned with the people inside of the cryotubes. "My God." He said moving quickly to the first damaged cryotube.

"What is it Bones?" Jim asked looking at the three strangers. "And who in the hell are you?"

Before anyone could answer, Khan pushed forward. "Magnus?" He said.

The tall fair haired man turned to look at Khan with such an expression of grief that Khan was momentarily startled into silence.

"Dead." Magnus said. "All of our women…my wife…all dead."

Carol gasped and Jim moved forward. "What do you mean they are all dead? What in the hell happened in here?" He demanded turning to look at the head security officer.

"I don't know sir. No one has been in here since the cryotubes were first put in here."

Jim walked to McCoy." Bones…are they all dead? Can you do anything?"

McCoy made a noise of disgust. "No Jim. They were tampered with. Looks like all of them were. Whoever did this did this on purpose. These women were murdered Jim."

Khan walked slowly down the row of his murdered crew women stopping and looking into each one. When he reached Magnus he stopped. "How did this happen?"

Magnus shook his head. "I don't know. We woke up…" He said gesturing to the other two men beside him. "And the women were already dead."

Khan took Magnus' arm. "I am sorry for you loss my friend."

Magnus did not speak. He turned back to stare down at the lifeless body of his wife.

"Eurick…I am sorry." Khan said speaking to a dark haired man. The man nodded and stared blankly ahead.

"Willem, you must be strong for your father now." Khan said speaking to a younger fair haired boy that looked to be around nineteen or twenty years old. The boy barely acknowledged that Khan had spoken to him.

Khan turned to look at Jim, Spock, and McCoy who all spoke quickly and rapidly at one another. Jim and the doctor had a look of absolute disgust on their faces while Spock, ever the cool headed one, held his usual expressionless face.

Khan dared to look at Carol who stood silently in the corner with a horrified expression. She was pale and trembling slightly.

"Carol…" Khan called softly.

She jerked her head up at the sound of his voice and looked at him. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. "I am so sorry Khan. All of these women murdered…I am so very sorry…"

He made to move towards her but was stopped when one of the security officers pointed his weapon at him. "Stop right there." He said coldly. "Captain we still have a sentence to carry out here."

Jim whirled around and glared at the officer. Magnus, Eurick, and Willem approached and stood behind Khan. The security team all moved forward and held their weapons at the Augments. Khan raised his hand to stay his men. Jim shoved his way in between Magnus and Khan.

"There will be no sentence carried out today. In case you didn't notice, this is a crime scene and you are not putting anyone else into these damn tubes until I find out what the hell is going on here." Jim snapped.

"We have our orders sir." The man argued.

"And I am giving you new orders which you will obey or suffer the consequences. You will alert Starfleet that a mass genocide has taken place right under their noses and ask that the appropriate people be sent here to offer assistance. Dr. McCoy is also going to need assistance. You will do this Lieutenant and you will do this now. Do you understand?" Jim bit out.

The officer looked to his commanding officer who nodded. "Yes sir." He said and turned on his heels to do as Jim commanded.

"What the fuck Bones?" Jim said looking back at the doctor oblivious to the slightly surprised expression of Khan and his men.

"It looks like the incorrect waking sequence was put in." McCoy answered still running tests.

"Did they suffer?" Magnus asked.

McCoy looked up sharply. "They suffocated."

"That is not what I asked you doctor. Did my wife suffer?" Magnus repeated.

McCoy sighed, his voice full of compassion. "Yes, I am sorry to say that it was most likely an excruciating death."

Jim turned to speak to Khan when he doubled over in pain. "Oh God, not now…" He gritted out.

Spock moved towards him, but Jim put his hand up, straightening himself. "It's passing. I'm okay…I'm okay."

Jim turned to Khan once more to speak when his communicator beeped. He sighed in annoyance and answered. "Kirk here."

_Captain, we just got word from Starfleet command concerning Admiral Marcus…_Sulu said

"Well what is it?" Jim asked glancing back at Carol as she moved closer upon hearing her father's name.

_They say he's escaped sir. Sometime during the night…_

* * *

Dum dum dum dummmm...Oh No! What's going to happen next? Hmmm? Let me know what you guys thought of this one! Hugs again!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**WARNING: There is a very violent and disturbing description given by McCoy as to what all happened to the female Augments. If you think it might bother you, maybe you should skip this one. I made it disturbing and emotional on purpose and I will give the reason at the end of this chapter.**

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I do love hearing from you buys and hope to continue to hear from you. I'd love to hear from some of my lurkers and newbies because I love to hear from new readers. It means a lot when you guys communicate to me what you like and want. I promise to always try to please if possible! Hugs and love!

**PS. Time Reviewer where are you woman? Are you still sick?**

* * *

Khan and Magnus waited while Jim Kirk spoke animatedly to two Starfleet Admirals. Both of the older men looked on with disgust at the destroyed cryotubes. The bodies of the Augment women had been removed by Dr. McCoy and a few of his medical staff, but even with the bodies gone the two Admirals had no problem understanding the horrific crime that had taken place within the warehouse.

One of the Admirals said something that had obviously upset Jim because he raised his voice and became even more animated. "Sir, I hope that you will excuse me for saying this, but that's a load of shit. We have no idea what happened here. These remaining functioning cryotubes need to be moved someplace safe and with armed guards placed strategically 24/7." He finished starting hard at the two Admirals.

"And what about Khan and his fellow augments who are awake Captain? What would you suggest we do with them?" Admiral Walken asked.

Jim looked back at Khan with a very guarded expression on his face, but his eyes were on fire with determination. He looked back at the two senior officers. "I will take responsibility for them sir."

"And how do you suppose to do that? You've seen what one of them can do and now you want to let four of them on your ship?" Admiral Lukins asked incredulously.

Jim sighed in annoyance and held up a finger. "One moment sir." Jim stomped over to Khan and stared him in the face. "Here's what's going down. You are a lying, manipulative bastard and I don't trust you as far as I could throw you and may God help us all, but now there are four of you. But I know how much you love your people and your women were horribly and brutally murdered. I personally find that atrocious and I'd like to help you find the bastards that did this."

An elegant brow rose as Khan smiled slightly." And what would you suggest?"

"That we put aside our differences for the sake of your people. And might I remind you that you once told me that there was nothing that you wouldn't do for your people."

"And why would you care about my people Captain when I was so close to killing yours?"

"Because what happened to your women was wrong and wicked and this isn't about you. It's about those poor women who drowned in their own body fluids and suffocated to death. Helping you is the right thing to do regardless of all the things that you have done. Your women did not deserve that…no one deserves that and I intend to bring the guilty party to justice."

Khan looked thoughtful. "A temporary truce Captain? And what happens after we get the bastards who did this?"

"I bring you and your three crew members back for the sentence to be carried out."

"And if we refuse to go quietly?" Khan pressed.

"I'll deal with that then." Jim said smiling.

Khan nodded. "I accept your terms Captain." He offered Jim his hand and Jim took it.

Jim walked back over to the Admirals and spoke for a few more moments. Admiral Walken became agitated. "You can't be seriously going along with this?

Admiral Lukens sighed. "What else can we do?" He looked at Jim and spoke very gravely. "You are taking an incredible risk taking not one but four augments on your ship Captain. But you seemed to be determined to do this and I am just as determined to find out what the hell is going on. So you have my permission to go ahead with this insanity, but understand this. Whatever those augments do will not only be on their heads, but yours as well. Do you understand and accept responsibility?"

Jim nodded. "Yes sir I do."

* * *

Khan stood beside Jim while Willem stood beside his father Magnus and Eurick as they were transported onto the _Wodehouse_. Spock was waiting for Jim and did not look surprised to see the Augments with him.

"Mr. Spock…" Jim began. "We have company."

"So I observed Captain." Spock said with a slight smirk. Jim glared at him but said nothing. He turned to look at Magnus, Willem, and Eurick. "I'd like you three to go by sick bay and let Dr. McCoy look you over. I find it strange that you three were woken up out of everyone else."

"You think we are part of a conspiracy against our own women?" Magnus asked evenly.

"No I don't. But we don't know if whoever murdered your women didn't do anything to you when they woke you up. I think better safe than sorry, don't you?"

Magnus smiled "Captain I assure you that we are the perfect picture of health, but if it will ease your mind, then of course we will go."

"It would ease my mind." Jim said dryly.

Khan and Magnus smiled at one another as they followed Jim and Spock out. "Spock take them to the…."Jim bent at his waist. "Fuck…" He hissed as a sharp pain ripped through his abdomen and moved down his legs.

"Captain?" Spock said taking hold of his arm.

Another pain tore violently through Jim. "FUCK!" He cried out, his hand taking hold of the comm and ripping it from the wall. He held it in his hand absentmindedly and another pain tore through him. He gritted his teeth and crushed the comm in his hand. Slowly, the pain stopped and he stood to his full height and looked at the comm in his hand. "Shit! These were just put in."

"Are you alright Captain?" Spock asked taking the ruined comm from him.

"I'm fine Spock, take them to the sick bay." Jim said before walking away down the corridor to the lift.

"He is still suffering the effects?" Khan asked Spock.

Spock nodded. "But they are becoming lessening."

"Many humans would have given up and died by now. Perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye." Khan mused.

"If you all will follow me please." Spock said leading the way to the sick bay.

"What is wrong with the boy?" Magnus asked as they followed Spock. "And how does a human come by such superior physical strength?"

"He was given a blood transfusion after he had died from radiation potion."

Magnus scoffed. "And you gave a human your blood?"

"Every drop of his blood was replaced with mine. His very DNA has been reborn." Khan said with a hint of smugness.

"He is one of us?" Magnus asked.

Khan smiled. "Not entirely."

"He is indeed strong if he survived such a massive transfusion." Eurick said.

The men walked on in silence as they reached the sick bay. Spock entered first and found McCoy going over a few of the slides and samples that he had taken from the murdered women.

"Sadistic bastard." McCoy said under his breath.

"Doctor McCoy." Spock called. "The Captain would like for you to check for anything amiss with Magnus, Eurick, and Willem."

Khan stepped forward. "What do you see doctor?"

McCoy grimaced. "Never mind what I saw. You three, follow me please."

"Doctor if it has something to do with my wife I deserve to know." Magnus said coming to stand beside Khan.

"Would it make any difference?" McCoy said tiredly. "She suffered alright? They all did and thank God they are at peace now."

"I want to know what happened." Magnus demanded.

"After getting the women on board, I decided to do a full autopsy and I apologize for not asking your permission first, but if I was so horrified by what I suspected I needed to cut a few of them open in the hopes of proving myself wrong." McCoy said. "I was not wrong." He paused visibly shaken. He suddenly looked at Spock with tears shimmering in his eyes."I've never seen anything like this Spock…it was just…the most evil and vile thing that I have ever seen and I wish to God that it had been another doctor to examine those women."

"Dr. McCoy, what did you discover?" Spock asked attempting to bring the doctor back to himself.

"Dr. McCoy tell me what happened to my crew." Khan pressed, but did so surprisingly gently.

McCoy rubbed his eyes, the emotional and physical exhaustion weighing heavily on his face and shoulders. "They were each injected with a serum. The serum was made with some form of…I don't know how else to put it, made of a slow acting hydrochloric acid. Something like this was created solely for the purpose of torture." McCoy stood and approached Magnus and Khan. He stared them straight in the eye as he spoke to them. "They were injected with this while their cryotubes were slowly malfunctioning. They awakened slowly to suffer the agony of having their organs, muscles, bones, and tissues melted from within. Everything was kept internal to cause more damage and pain. I don't know how the skin was not melted away. Their blood would've boiled and if they didn't go into shock from the absolute agony that they were experiencing, they slowly drowned in their own melted body fluids and blood."

McCoy rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair."I have no words for this…I have never seen anything as despicable and horrendous in my life. And though these words are meaningless in comparison to what you must be feeling, I am so very, very sorry for your loss." He turned to look at Spock. "I don't want to have to repeat what I found Spock, so make sure the Captain gets my report."

"Of course doctor." Spock said as he turned and left the sick bay.

"God I'm tired."McCoy sighed. "You three, in here please." He barked out pointing behind him to another office area within the sick bay.

"Doctor, where is Carol?" Khan asked suddenly needing desperately to see her.

McCoy looked briefly startled before frowning. "I'm sure she's somewhere seeing to her duties Khan. She's been through enough as of late don't you think?"

Khan smiled at McCoy though the smile did not reach his eyes. "You ran some tests on her recently, what were they?"

"That is not my business to tell you nor is it ethical for me to do so. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to see to your crew members." McCoy walked into the other room and Willem followed after him.

Magnus and Eurick started to follow McCoy when Khan stopped them. "Magnus, Eurick…I cannot begin to imagine your grief and your desire for vengeance."

Magnus sighed. "I am worried for my son. He was so very close to his mother."

"We will find who did this and he will pay one thousand times over. I swear to you." Khan said taking Magnus' and Eurick's forearm and squeezing.

"You know who has done this Khan. I can see it in your eyes." Eurick said.

"I have a strong suspicion who might have had a hand in this, but I do not know for sure. And if he is responsible, then I will never forgive myself for the part I played in the deaths of our women."

"What part could you have possibly played?" Eurick asked.

"I could have crushed the man's skull in my hands. I would have, but for love of his daughter who pleaded for his life." Khan said his shame evident in his voice. "Forgive me my brothers, for my weakness."

Magnus laughed through the tears that had fallen. "You weak? Never! Do not accept guilt for something that you could not have possibly foreseen. You have nothing to feel guilty for Khan."

"Now go and find your woman." Eurick said. "We will go with the doctor."

Khan watched as Magnus and Eurick went into the room with McCoy and Willem. Khan turned and left the sick bay. If the doctor had refused to help him find her then he would find her himself. He sought her out once before on a space ship, he felt certain he could do so again.

* * *

Carol had just gotten back to her quarters after a long day of helping to reset a section of the weapons system on the _Wodehouse._ The ship was an older one and was the only one immediately available to Kirk and his crew while they waited for the _Enterprise_ to be repaired which could take a year or more. She had not felt well all day, especially after receiving such a shock with the escape of her father and those poor women…Khan's beloved people…thirty four of them murdered in cold blood. And she could not stop the feeling of despair and sickness in the pit of her stomach at the thought that her father might have been responsible.

She didn't know how she could ever face Khan again and then Jim had told her that Khan was on this ship and no longer as a prisoner. She was still struggling under the weight of her heart break by him and now she would have to struggle under the weight of her own guilt for what had happened to his people.

The computer chimed letting her know that she had a visitor. She was so exhausted that she did not think she could stand talking with anyone, but she answered in a weary voice.

"Who is it?" She asked the computer.

_Computer scanning….Khan Noonien Singh_

"Oh God…" She whispered. "Do not let him in."

"Carol if you do not allow me in, I will break the door down." Khan's deep voice vibrated into her room.

She moved to the comm unit on her door panel and pressed the speaker. "I can't do this right now Khan, please just go away."

"You have been refusing to see me for weeks now. I will not be put off any longer. Carol I need to see you please let me in."

Slowly her trembling hand pressed in the code to open her door. It opened and she stepped back, putting her arms around herself protectively. He stepped into the room and the door closed. He took a step towards her and she stepped back.

"When you step away from me, it only provokes me to pull you into my arms." He said stepping towards her again.

"Stop…please…that's close enough. What do you want?" She asked.

Khan's eyes narrowed and he abruptly closed in on her. She stepped back farther and farther until her back hit the wall. Before she could move, he was right in front of her, so close that he almost touched her body with his.

"What I want…" He hissed. "Is for you to let me love you."

She laughed humorlessly. "You don't love me Khan and you never did. I was a tool for you and nothing more. I am sorry for all that you have lost, but you need to leave me alone."

"You are partly right." He admitted. "You started out as a means of revenge for me, but that changed very soon after I began to spend time with you. I didn't want too…I fought it with every fiber of my being, but it was no use. I love you with everything that I have within me."

"Please stop saying that Khan. I know the truth and…"

"What is it that you think you know, you little fool?" Khan snapped stepping back from her. He began to pace agitatedly. "I changed everything for you! I fought against my very nature for you because I love you and want you. Why can you not understand why I did what I did? Your father took my people from me! I believed my family to be dead and that I was utterly alone in this world. Every part of me called out for vengeance against the man who did this to me. He sent your captain to an unsuspecting world to end the lives of seventy two people and start a war. He was going to murder everyone on the _Enterprise _and yet you look at me like I am the monster."

"You were willing to murder the innocent also Khan." She said softly.

"But I didn't! I couldn't and keep your love. I chose to betray my own people by letting your father live because I didn't want to hurt you."

Carol looked pleadingly at him, tears filling her eyes. "I know that Khan! I do and I understand why you did the things that you did. I just…he's my father and I can't just stop loving him. And the things you said to me that night…those horrible things that you said." She finished softly, her hand gingerly touching the wound that had begun to scar over on her neck. "And I am horrified at what has happened to your people and I'm almost sick with the feeling that it was my father who did this. Don't you see that this is a nightmare Khan? We should run screaming from one another."

Khan grabbed her by her arms and sat her down on her bed. He knelt down in front of her. "No matter how cruel and wicked your father is, it has nothing to do with what I feel for you. You are nothing like your father and I love you. I have always loved you and I beg forgiveness for the things that I said to you before I left. Please Carol, can't you even try to forgive me?"

"How can you stand to look at me? I will always be a constant reminder for you of what my father has done to you. You might love me now, but you would eventually grow to hate me and I couldn't survive that because I love you. And I would rather let go than to have your hatred."

"You will never have my hatred. I am not human Carol. I do not have the human weakness of placing the sins of the father onto the children. I will always love you. I have chosen you to be mine."

She started to touch his face, but brought her hand back. "Khan, you've just lost all of your women…"

"That has nothing to do with how I feel for you!" He stood and shouted at her. "Stop looking for excuses simply because you are afraid to trust me and believe in me. I am willing to try and earn your trust once again, and I accept that I must try and earn your trust, but I will not accept these feeble excuses that you are attempting to use to make me leave you. It won't work."

"But you despise my race! How can you look past that? And what about your people? What if they want you to leave me?" She asked with tears sliding down her cheeks. "It would be kinder to end this now."

"My people will obey my commands. And I can accept that you are human if you can accept that I am an Augment."

"I don't care what you are Khan, I care who you are and what kind of man that you are."

"I can be the man that you need me to be Carol. You have taught me and shown me so much." Khan said kneeling down in front of her again and taking her face in his hands. "But I am a primal being. I have always taken what I want when I want. Patience is something that I have not often indulged in. You are mine Carol and I am sorry that you see that as declaration of ownership on my part and maybe it is. Because I do see you as mine, you do belong to me. But is that so bad? Don't you want to belong to someone who will love you, protect you, and cherish you always?"

"I want to be treated as an equal Khan. I don't want to be told what I can and can't do. I am a grown woman with a mind of my own."

"And I respect your mind. But you did not answer my question Carol. Don't you want to belong to a man who will love you unconditionally and protect you always?" Khan asked moving his hands from her face to take her small hands in his.

She swallowed hard. "Yes I do want to belong to you. But I am terrified at what that means and I'm so afraid that this is some sort of trick…I just…I'm afraid of you."

"You think I would hurt you?" He asked his expression one of hurt.

"Not physically Khan…and that's what I'm most afraid of. Physical wounds heal but it's the wounds of the heart that can cut so very deep and often leave the deepest scars."

He sighed deeply and spoke with deep resolve. "I won't let you go Carol. You are mine and I am yours. I will spend the rest of my life trying to convince you of my heart if that is what it takes."

Carol pressed her palm into the side of his face. "I need time. I'm just too afraid right now. And you need time whether you see it or not. You've been through so much and it has to be traumatic, even for a superior being. You only recently found out that your people were alive and that you weren't alone, only to have thirty four of them taken from you again in the most horrific way. That does leave a lasting mark on your heart Khan and you will need comfort. I'm not sure that I should be the one to give it to you."

"Why? Would it be so terrible to let me hold you in my arms?"

"No it wouldn't. I can't think of any other place I'd rather be, but I am confused and so overwhelmed." She said shaking her head.

"You are over thinking again." He said moving closer to her. "Let me hold you, please. I have lost so much and to be here with you now and not being able to hold you makes the ache deeper."

He moved slowly, wrapping his arms around her. She was stiff in his arms as she suddenly began to sob loudly.

"Why are you crying Carol?" he asked gently.

"I just hate that all of this has happened…I'm sorry for what has been done to you and your people…I'm sorry my father almost killed everyone on the _Enterprise_…I'm sorry that Jim died and now he's having such a hard time adapting to the changes in his body and I'm just so sorry…" She sobbed, gasping for breath as she spoke. "It just hurts to think so much life has been lost and so much hatred has run rampant and destroyed so much…"

Khan turned his body to where he was sitting on the floor and pulled her into his lap and held her tightly to him as she cried.

"And he's escaped and still hurting people…it just makes me sick…I hate that I'm his daughter…"

Khan did not know what words to give her to comfort her, so he just held her tightly to him and spoke words of his devotion and love for her hoping to sooth her. After awhile, she quieted down, but kept her head against his shoulder.

"I just keep thinking…do you think they knew that they were dying? Do you think they were afraid?" She asked him.

Khan could feel the lump in his throat remembering Dr. McCoy's words describing the suffering and horrors that the women suffered as they died. He pushed the anger and emotion down that threatened to choke him. He would not tell Carol the details of their death, especially if her father had ordered it to be done. He would not let her know the true depths of this man's wickedness. He would not let her know just how much of a monster her father truly was. But he was also trying to spare himself as well as he did not think that he could tell her the true details of what happened without becoming violently ill.

"No Carol, it is very unlikely that they were conscious when it was happening. I do not believe they feared anything because they were not aware." He lied smoothly.

* * *

**Ok, the reason for such a violent and brutals murders. I needed something powerful enough to bond Kirk and Khan together to work towards common goal. Kirk is so horrified, as is McCoy with what happened to those women that he is willing to over look what all Khan has done in order to do the right thing and hunt down the murderer. I needed a truce so that Khan and his fellow Augments could move freely about the ship. So I hope that it was forgivable to all of you! I don't have any intentions of writing anything as dark as this is future chapters.**

**Let me know your thoughts and I honestly hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AN: This chapter is all Khan and Magnus. There is also a bit of Nurse Willis in this chapter. I hope this isn't boring or disapointing to you guys since there is no Khan and Carol. This chapter had to happen to introduce a couple of other secondary story plots. I really hope you all enjoy it anyways. Khan and Carol will be back next chapter, I promise.

**AN 2: And to all of my guest reviwers from the past chapter...IT WAS SO WONDERFUL to hear from all of you! Thanks so much for coming out of the wood work! And of course, thanks to all of my regulars and a big ole thanks to my new readers. The repsonse from last chapter really brightened my week. I have been having a hard time lately and have been worried about some things and you guys just really helped to lift my mood. I appreciate all of you so much! Hugs!**

* * *

The clicking of the knitting needles sounded furiously throughout the empty corridor on the _USS Wodehouse_. Nurse Helen Willis sat beside the massive window staring out into the dark openness of outer space. She was barely conscious of what she was doing, her hands moving on auto pilot as she knitted away. Knitting was something that Helen's mother had always used to help quiet her mind when something was bothering her and she had passed along her skill to her only daughter.

Knitting was a poor substitute to actually having her mother with her, but since her parents had died tragically both being the victims of vehicular homicide, Helen had to take what comfort was available to her. So she chose her mother's favorite past time. Her heart was heavy and saddened by the events of the past two days. She had never in her young life experienced anything as horrible and disgusting as the murders of those poor women. Her young mind could not comprehend such hatred, wickedness, and brutal cruelty. She desperately whished that her mother and father were still alive so that she could talk about how confused and frightened she was.

She quickly wiped the tears that fell from her eyes afraid that Dr. McCoy would walk by and see her upset and think she was too emotional for her duties, or worse, the Captain might walk by and have her transferred thinking her incapable of handling her duties. The harder she tried not to cry and the harder she knitted, the more upset she became until finally she could see nothing through her own tears. She laid the knitting needles down with her thread and covered her face with her hands.

"Are you alright child?" A masculine voice said behind her, startling her so that she nearly fell of the side of the window. She felt a strong hand wrap around her and stop her from falling.

"Oh!" She squeaked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Magnus said smiling at her.

She could feel the flush starting from her neck and moving over her cheeks. She wiped away her tears quickly and she was mortified at being caught.

"Thank you." She said softly staring at her feet. "I mean for catching me."

He released her and she turned grabbing her knitting and attempted to make a quick get away, but Magnus stepped in front of her. "Why were you crying? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine….thank you." She stuttered and tried to move past him again, but he took hold of her chin gently and titled her head upward.

"It is clear that something has greatly upset you. Shall I call someone for help?" He asked gently.

"No!" She squeaked. "I don't…I mean…I don't want Dr. McCoy know that I was upset."

Magnus looked at her before recognition lit his eyes. "You were the nurse that helped attend to my son when your Dr. McCoy was running his tests."

She swallowed hard and nodded. He titled his head and looked more closely at her. "You are little more than an adolescent. How is that you came to be on this ship?"

Helen felt her ire stirred. "I am seventeen years old and I'm not a child! I worked very hard to get on this ship!" She said breathlessly before blushing and looking away again.

Magnus laughed softly. "I meant no offense. I was actually attempting to compliment you. It is obvious that you must be quite gifted to be as young as you are and to be practicing medicine."

"Oh…" She said glancing up at him quickly. "Thank you." She finished softly.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Helen. What's yours?"

"I am Magnus." He said smiling. "Now Helen, I insist that you tell me what is troubling you?"

She felt her cheeks redden and she chewed her lips nervously trying hard to not start crying again as the visions of the murdered women flashed in her mind. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come now, surely it is better to talk about it with someone." He pressed gently.

"But not with you!" She said forcefully and gasping in horror after realizing how it must have sounded. "Oh…that was so rude and I didn't mean it how it sounded. I just…I don't think it's something that you would want to talk about."

"Does it have anything to do with the murders of our women?" He asked knowing that he had correctly deduced what had upset her when she looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "Why has this upset you so? They were not your people."

"That doesn't matter!" She shouted. "It's a terrible, dreadful thing to happen and I just can't believe that anyone is capable of something so monstrous and cruel and I just don't understand why someone would do that and….I just…" Her voice softened. "I've never seen anything like that before and I don't understand why it happened."

Magnus stared at her slightly stunned at her emotional outbreak. He truly did not know what to say to her as he had never been faced with this type of emotional response before. Violence, cruelty, and brutality were something that Augments were experienced with. Magnus himself had seen enough brutality to last a lifetime and had been guilty of cruelty himself.

Magnus looked around the corridor as if to find the answer to give the girl when he noticed Khan standing in the shadow of the corner. Khan smiled in greeting but said nothing as he stepped forward. Helen, upon seeing Khan, colored again and backed away as if to leave.

Khan sighed and looked at her. "I really wish you did not feel the need to flee at the very sight of me. I assure you that I mean you and this crew no harm."

Magnus looked back at Helen and saw that her knuckles were white as she clutched her knitting tightly in her small hands. He noticed that her respiration had increased and her large brown eyes were wide like a doe. Magnus looked at Khan for an explanation.

"She's terrified of me." Khan said coming to stand beside Magnus and looked down at Helen. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Because you're a bad man." She answered quickly barely above a whisper.

This answer interested both Magnus and Khan immensely. "What makes me a bad man?" Khan asked gently.

"You were going to hurt the Captain and you kidnapped Dr. Marcus and you blew up the building in London." She said.

Khan smiled. "Yes I suppose that would make me a bad man."

"And you hurt Admiral Pike and he was my professor at Uni and…" Her voice wavered with emotion. "He is a nice man…a good man." Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she glared at Khan. "And just because someone else does something bad to you doesn't mean that you have the right to hurt someone else!"

Magnus bit back a smile while Khan's amusement was evident on his face, "I am sorry that I hurt your professor. He is not who I wanted and I suppose at the time that I did not care who got hurt in the aftermath of my revenge."

"Why do you have to have revenge?" She asked. "What's the point of it? It just makes you as bad and cruel as the person who hurt you."

Khan opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as if he was at a loss for words. Magnus spoke instead. "Sometimes emotion overshadows logic. Sometimes anger and hatred need to be sated."

She frowned. "I don't understand that at all. I have never felt that way."

"Because you have not been out and in the world child and you have never been in war. You have never had to kill and destroy to protect your family and your way of life. You have lived a very sheltered life." Magnus finished.

Her frown grew. "But that's why we have free will. There's always a choice to do the right or wrong thing."

Magnus sighed and smiled patiently. "You have never known desperation, hopelessness, and subjugation."

Khan looked her over. "You are little more than a child. What do you know of the world?"

"I have already said that I am not a bloody child!" She snapped, stamping her foot and both Khan a Magnus struggled not to laugh out loud at her behavior.

She noticed their grins and felt her face flush, but she continued speaking. "But I have known loss and fear." She argued. "I was twelve years old when my parents died. They were killed by a man who was drunk. In the blink of an eye I lost my parents, my world, and my security. I was so afraid of what would happen to me, but I never wanted the man to be killed. I wanted him to face justice for what he had done, but I never wanted him dead. What would that have solved? He had a wife and son."

Khan and Magnus looked at one another before Khan looked back at her. "Then you are a very brave and mature young woman. But there are just some things in this life that you just do not understand. And I am sorry that you think I am a bad man, but I would argue that I am not a bad man. I am simply a man who has done bad things."

"Are you going to kill the person who did that to your women?" She asked.

"Yes." Khan and Magnus answered simultaneously. "Can you understand our desire and need to do that?" Magnus finished.

"I think so. I'm not sure that someone that could do something as evil as that could ever be rehabilitated or that he or she would deserve to be." She answered honestly.

"You are a very interesting young girl." Magnus said.

Helen smiled shyly and started to speak again when Dr. McCoy came towards her. "Where in the blazes have you been?" He snapped. "I've been worried sick! I've been calling your communicator, why the heck haven't you answered?"

She blinked before smiling sheepishly. "I left it in the med bay."

McCoy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well what are you doing standing in the hall way. Get back to the lab."

Helen nodded and quickly made her way back to the med bay. McCoy turned to follow when Khan spoke to him. "You do not wish me to speak to your nurse, why?"

"Because she's skittish enough and I need steady hands in my sick bay. Now leave my damn staff alone." he snapped turning and walking after Helen.

"He is a rather gruff man." Magnus remarked. "He acts more as the girls' father than her superior.

"Perhaps he has taken it upon himself to fulfill that role since the child is an orphan." Khan remarked.

Magnus nodded and looked thoughtful. "Then I suppose that he is the one that I will need to acquire a contract from."

"Contract? Magnus surely you don't mean a contract of marriage."

"Why not? She is but a few years younger than my son. She is strong and healthy. She would give him many children." Magnus said looking rather pleased with himself. "She is painfully shy. I am sure that it will be difficult to overcome at first, but Willem will be successful I should think."

"Your son has always had an affinity for the quite ones." Khan said nodding. "She is a pretty little thing for a human and is quite intelligent."

"So you approve of my choice then? Magnus asked Khan.

Khan sighed and his face took on a sad expression. "Our women are gone Magnus and there are so few of us remaining. If we wish to survive, we might just have to let go of our old prejudices."

"I have considered this myself." Magnus said thoughtfully. "I will speak to the doctor soon."

"Magnus perhaps you should speak first with your son. He may not be quite ready to impregnate someone."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I am not demanding that he get her with child immediately! I am merely making the point that he should stake his claim on the girl. She is young, pretty, and of child bearing age. I am sure that if other young men are not already looking her way, they will be soon. Besides, I am looking to his future Khan. We are an endangered species. There are now only thirty eight of us left in the universe and we have no women. And my son will need someone when I am gone and I will never marry again. Amara was the only woman for me…there will never be another Khan…not ever."

Khan nodded. "I have already given much thought to this and I agree with you Magnus that the old ways of thinking no longer serve us. We must open our minds and broaden ourselves. Necessity often creates change."

"And this boy who commands this vessel, he has many beautiful, strong child bearing age women upon this ship."

Khan turned to look at Magnus. "You mean for us to find wives among his crew Magnus?"

Magnus snorted. "You have already found yours, despite how difficult she is being about it at the moment. I shouldn't think that would stop you in your pursual of her." He paused as Khan grinned widely. Magnus shook his head and returned his smile.

Khan sighed. "I do not know how Kirk will feel about us wooing his women."

"Are we Neanderthals? Are we clubbing them about the head and dragging them off against their wills? I should think he would have nothing to say on the matter should they be willing." Magnus said smiling widely. "I saw your woman the other morning. She was running through the corridors as a means of exercise. She is lovely for a human. She has such a gentle face and very kind eyes."

"Yes, it is what first drew me to her when I began to…"

"Love her?" Magnus finished. "Why deny it Khan? You believed yourself to be alone. It is natural for you to seek out comfort and since none of our species were available."

Khan looked at him. "You do not think me weak?"

Magnus laughed loudly. "I have already told you that you of all people could never be weak. Why not love her? If she is willing and loves you, why not pursue her? I grow weary of our old ways. There is too much death and destruction. Why must we hate and destroy what is different from us? Does that not make us any less barbaric? No Khan, I could never find you weak. None of our people would. And besides, our males must look to other species for wives now if we are to survive and not die out."

Khan nodded. "Yes. This is so."

* * *

**Again, I hope this wasn't disapointing. It needed to happen. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading and hanging in for this story with me. I appreciate all of you so VERY much, you guys really have no idea and I wish that I could hug every single one of you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**AN: Once again, it was so wonderful to hear from all of you last chapter. I appreciate all of your reviews so much! I want to say hi and thank you to my new followers as well. Your support means a lot and I am so very glad that you all are enjoying this story.**

**obh614:** Thanks so much for your review! It brightened my day!

**kstar26:** I'm very glad you enjoyed Helen! I plan on giving her a bigger part in all of this.

**Freeway girl, Time reviewer, Poodle warriors and Rocking the redhead**...thanks my dears for always supporting!

**A person**: Your review cracked me up and put a smile on my face!

**Anxious S:** Thanks for your review and no I will never abandon this one.

**Guest, Guest, and koryandrs:** Thanks for your lovely reviews!

Love you all! Hugs!

* * *

"Thank you sir." Jim said letting a small smile of relief cross his features. "I'll have them beamed aboard immediately."

"Captain Kirk…Jim…" Began Admiral Hollis. "I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing. This is quite an undertaking that you taking on. Chris Pike always believed in you and I have watched you myself over the past few years develop into one of the finest Star Fleet captains that I've seen in my long career. And you are a good man, but son…you are also an emotional man with low impulse control and I'm worried about you."

"Sir, please, trust me on this. I know what I am doing." Jim tried to reassure.

"How do you know that you can trust Khan? Hell Jim, not only do you have him on board but three other fully grown male augments who are out for blood and rightly so. And now you are beaming the rest of Khan's crew aboard your ship? My God, think what would happen if he woke all of them up. You and your crew would never stand a chance."

"Sir, I appreciate your concern. But this is…" Jim paused to weigh his words. "Look, something just doesn't sit right with me about this. I'm concerned for Khan's crew. I am concerned that something might happen to the remaining members. I would just feel so much better if I knew where they were at all times." Jim sighed. "And don't worry about Khan. I don't trust him either, but he won't wake them up. Not until we catch who murdered his women."

"How do you know?" Hollis pressed.

"I just do alright." Jim said with deep conviction. "I just…I know he won't. And I take full responsibility for him because I know in my gut that he won't."

"Well let's hope for your sake and your crews' sake that your legendary gut is right about this one. Good luck son. Hollis out."

Jim watched as the face of Admiral Hollis disappeared when the connection ended. Jim sat back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. That had been a long conversation, one that he was not sure that he would come out on top off.

He was tired, very tired. He had barely had any time to deal with the loss of the _Enterprise _and the many crew members that he had lost during his confrontation with Marcus. Admiral Pike had still not awakened from the coma he was in. And now Jim was being forced to deal with not one, but four augments and he could not help but share in the immense emotions of sadness and grief over the loss of the female augments.

He was struggling with so many things. Being tasked with hunting down Marcus and dealing with the changes that were taking place within his own body. Sometimes he did not even feel like himself anymore, at times, he felt as if he didn't even know who he was. At any given moment he would experience a flush of heat come over his body as his internal organs tried to accommodate his much higher body temperature and tripled metabolism. His muscles constantly felt as if they needed to be stretched out and he still had the occasional pain shooting through his abdomen. He was also acutely aware of how his senses were changing, his sense of smell, hearing, and sight so powerful it was disconcerting to him.

He struggled sometimes to control his own rage at all that had happened. So many lives lost. So many torn apart by grief and loss all because of this one man, this one rogue Starfleet admiral that had apparently lost his sanity a long time ago. Even now as he pictured the man's face in his mind he could feel the tremors of fury begin to simmer underneath his skin. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his own deep breathing.

_Captain, we are preparing to beam aboard the remaining members of Khan's crew._ Spock's voice said over the comm.

Jim's eyes opened slowly. "I'm on my way." He answered standing and exiting his room. It took him less than two minutes to reach the transporter room. McCoy and a few members of his nursing staff were with him preparing to move the tubes to the sick bay where McCoy could give them a thorough look over.

"Bones." Jim said with cheerfulness that he did not feel.

"I sure hope you know what they hell you are doing bringing these hormone induced super men onboard. You and Spock might be able to handle a couple of them, but I don't imagine you'd fair well against all of them."

"It won't come to that Bones. Stop worrying. Besides, I want to make sure that his remaining crew are protected and I'm not sure that Starfleet is the safest place for them."

"And why wouldn't it be?" McCoy asked handing his tri corder to Helen Willis.

"Don't you find it a little odd that Marcus was able to escape his holding cell the day his trial for murder was supposed to begin? And I think we both know who had Khan's women killed in such a brutal and sadistic way."

"We have no actual proof of that Jim." McCoy said. "Even though you're right. Everyone knows that bastard did it."

"Captain." Spock called approaching the two men quickly. "I have received an interesting message, one that I feel will also interest you."

"What is it?" Jim said barely paying attention to Spock as he watched McCoy take the readings.

"As you know Dr. McCoy only brought ten cryotubes containing the remains of the female members of Khan's crew on board the _Wodehouse_ for autopsy."

"Yes, so?" Jim said looking at him with mild curiosity.

"The other cryo tubes were supposed to be taken to be destroyed, but I took the liberty of requesting that they be sent here instead so that we could allow Khan and his fellow crew mates the decision on how to dispose of the remains." Spock finished. "They are to be beamed on board as soon as all of the male augments have been beamed on board."

Jim smiled. "Wow Spock…that is actually very kind and considerate of you!" Jim patted him. "Good for you." He said turning back to McCoy.

"Captain that is not the news that you will find interesting."

Jim sighed. "Yes Mr., Spock?"

"I just received a communication that all of the cryotubes remaining that contain the murdered women have been readied for transport with the exception of two being held behind."

"Good Lord man, can you just come to the point?" McCoy barked.

"I am attempting to do so doctor if you will allow me the courtesy of refraining from interrupting me." Spock said with an elegant brow raised. "The two that were kept behind are being subjected to a thorough examination."

"Please don't tell me that something else happened to those poor women." Jim half pleaded

"On the contrary Captain, the two cryotubes are empty and appear as if they were not tampered with at all with the exception of waking the two females that were housed inside."

"What do you mean two were empty? Who in the hell woke them up and where are they now?" Jim demanded.

"I think it is a logical assumption to say that whoever murdered the women, for whatever reason revived these two and took them." Spock said.

McCoy's expression turned from sour to one of concern. "Jim, whoever took those women…I hate to even consider what might be happening to them."

Jim nodded. "We need to launch our own investigation. There are just way to many holes in this and too many unanswered questions. Spock, I want you and Scottie to beam down to that warehouse and find out anything and everything that you possibly can. In fact, take Chekov with you. He's a decent hacker from what I've been told. We may need to break into sealed Starfleet records to find out why…"

"Captain we cannot break into sealed Starfleet records and just take what information that…"

"Save it Spock. That's why I said take Chekov. You won't be breaking into any sealed records, he will." Jim looked pointedly at Spock. "And you need to understand this Spock, Chekov will be hacking into any and all files should it be deemed necessary by me for him to do so."

Spock's expression became tight but he nodded. "Yes sir."

Jim frowned. "I'll have to tell Khan about this."

"He'll want to be involved." McCoy warned.

"I guess he has the right to be doesn't he? It's his crew members who've been taken and if they were mine, you can be damned sure I'd be involved." Jim said. "But don't worry Bones. I still don't trust him. I'll be careful."

* * *

Khan, Magnus, and Eurick all sat across from Jim as he finished speaking. "I wanted to let you all know about this and that Spock is already making inquiries. He and two others have beamed down to the Starfleet warehouse to see what they can find."

"Captain why do you dance around the obvious." Khan asked. "You know who is responsible for this and yet you do not accuse him out loud."

"It is an extreme coincidence that this happened at the same time that _Admiral Marcus…" _Jim said his name as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth and quite suddenly, he was overwhelmed with several emotions. Sadness, bitterness, and extreme rage. His respiration began to quicken and his skin flushed. His pupils dilated and he took deep breaths from his nostrils as if to try to calm himself. He looked from one augment to the next and began to wonder just exactly what was underneath the calm exterior that they constantly held on their faces. What did they really think and feel? If it was even a tenth of what he felt at this moment, he could not imagine surviving and not choking on the rage and hatred that they must be feeling towards Marcus. Jim turned away from them and stared at the wall. He knew he was losing control of his emotions and it was becoming harder and harder to maintain control.

"Captain?" Magnus said cautiously.

Jim's fists clenched and unclenched. His head snapped around and he regarded Khan through a narrow gaze. "You are so very far from innocent…but you are not the true villain in this. You just responded to a stimulus didn't you?"

Unable to control himself any longer, Jim stood and started to pace. "This is his fault…all of it is his fucking fault. When I find him…I could do anything I wanted to and no one would know, would they?" He said half to himself barely above a whisper.

Khan stood and took a step towards him. "Kirk." He said deeply.

Jim stopped suddenly and looked at him. "It's his fault Pike is in a coma, not yours. He knew what you were and how you would respond. He knew the risk and danger that he put every fucking person that you came into contact with and still he played you…tortured you with your own people. Why am I even fucking discussing this? I'm going to fucking skin him alive…tear him to pieces."

Khan stepped in front of him. "Look at me Kirk. This is not you speaking. It is my blood within you calling out for vengeance. You are not that kind of man Jim Kirk. All you need do is find Admiral Marcus and leave him to me and my kind. We will make sure that any and all desire for vengeance will be quenched."

Jim shook his head. "No! Why should you be the one to kill him?"

""I have lost more at his hands than you can comprehend. Surely you will not deny me my right to vengeance."

Jim shook his head more agitatedly and his body trembled as he paced rapidly back and forth. He was mumbling angrily under his breath. Khan grabbed his forcefully by his arms.

"Kirk what are you feeling?"

"You want to know what I'm feeling." He hissed jerking away from Khan. "Bitter hatred…absolute fury and rage…I want him so bad I can almost taste his blood."

Khan nodded in understanding. "You want to hit, tear, punish, and destroy?"

"Yes." Jim said dangerously low.

"Then do so Captain. Release the animal inside of you. These walls can take it." Khan said smiling.

Within the flash of an eye Jim tore into the room, ripping the comm from the wall before slamming his fists into it. The wall disintegrated under the force of his blow. He landed blow after punishing blow on the wall destroying the plaster and metal beneath his hands. He turned his pent up fury on the table and kicked it into the corner splintering it into hundreds of pieces. The chairs followed the table, crashing against the destroyed walls and breaking apart into shards of ruined wood.

Still the rage was building within him almost unquenchable and threatening to smother him. He whirled around looking for something else to smash and saw nothing left, so he turned back to the wall and began to pummel it again. The skin on his hands tore and cracked underneath the onslaught and his blood began to coat the wall where he struck.

"Captain." Khan said calmly, but firmly over the destructive noise.

Jim ignored him and continued to tear away at the walls, now destroying the inner workings beneath the walls of the ship.

"Captain." Magnus said stepping forward.

Jim was so lost in the emotional turmoil within him that he did not even hear his name being called. Magnus stepped even closer and grabbed Jim's arm trying to stop him. Jim turned and instinctively began to swing at Magnus. The much older and more experienced augment realized what Jim would do and turned his body so that he could avoid Jim's fist, but also swing him around to gain the upper hand.

As Magnus swung Jim away from the wall, Khan caught him by the shoulders in a vice grip. Jim ripped away from him and took a swing at Khan, but like Magnus, he was much older and more experienced than Jim and easily maneuvered him to where he held him against the ruined wall by shoving him forcefully, face first into the wall and holding him there.

"Enough Kirk, when you begin to cause damage to yourself, it is time to stop." Khan said calmly to the struggling Captain.

"How do…"Jim paused when his voice wavered with emotion.

"How do I what?" Khan asked easing his hold as Jim lessened his struggling.

"How do you control it? When does it stop…the anger?" Jim asked, his voice sounding vulnerable. "Why haven't you ripped this ship apart already with your bare hands? How can you stand there so calmly with what you have lost? Why isn't it eating you up inside?"

Khan was momentarily stunned into silence. It was Eurick who spoke. "We have had many years to school our emotions Captain. Do not for one moment think that because we appear calm that there is not a volcano simmering underneath the surface. We have the wisdom to know when to unleash these emotions and when it is best to hold them at bay, but we never forget. We never stop feeling or experiencing them."

Jim had stopped struggling. Khan released him and stepped away from him. Jim turned and fell back against the ruined wall and attempted to catch his breath. The room lay in absolute shambles around him, destroyed by his bare hands.

"I can't be like this…"Jim said breathlessly. "I can't be like you. I have a ship at my command and a crew who depend upon me and the decisions that I make."

"Then you must learn to adjust Captain." Magnus said. "Khan's blood has made you into something new. The chemicals and hormones of your body have been heightened to levels you could never comprehend in your human mind. Everything within you has been made better and it will take time for you to become accustomed to it. I am sure that everything is very confused for you at the moment Captain, but you are right. You have hundreds of people at your command and need your mind to be sharp."

Khan stood above him and stared down at him. "And remember the words of your own physician Kirk; just because my blood has changed your body, it has not changed your mind. You are still the same man…you can still be the same man should you chose to be, but it will not be easy. You will have much to overcome physically and emotionally as you continue to acclimate yourself to your new physicality."

Jim glanced up at Khan before staring down at his bloodied hands. He looked around the room and a slow smile came over his face.

The amusement at Jim's expression could be heard in Khan's voice. "Has your anger and desire for revenge lessened?" He asked smiling at Jim.

"Yes…I think it has…for now anyways." Jim said returning Khan's smile.

The door swooshed open and Carol entered. "Jim, Leonard has been trying to call…." Her voice trailed when she took in the sight of the room and her Captain sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall with his hands bloodied, his hair a mess, his clothes torn, and looking very satisfied with himself. She looked at Khan who looked just as satisfied as Jim did.

"What in the hell happened in here, Jim?" Carol demanded.

"I just needed to let off a little steam." He said smiling at her.

She stared incredulously at Jim before turning to look at Khan. Khan's smile fell slightly at the look on her face. She shook her head and turned to look at Jim. "I cannot believe you behaved in such a way. This…" She said waving her hand in front of the destroyed room…"is disgusting behavior. You're not an uncouth beast Jim."

Carol took a step towards Khan and glared at him. "And neither are you, no matter how primitive that you like to claim that you are. Indulging in this kind of behavior is never excusable!" She turned back to Jim. "What happens when the wall isn't enough anymore Jim? What happens when tearing a room apart no longer soothes the rage? Are you going to start pummeling people?"

Jim sighed. "Carol…come on…I just got carried away and…"

"This isn't you Jim! You don't act like this. What is wrong with you?"She laughed humorlessly. "No, you know what, never mind. Go ahead and act like an adolescent. Never mind that you are a Star Fleet Captain in charge of a ship and hundreds of lives. When you're done acting like a child, Leonard needs to speak with you."

"Carol will you just wait a second and let me explain…"Jim started but was cut off by the door swooshing shut.

Eurick came to stand beside Khan. "Your woman is upset. Perhaps you should go and…comfort her."

"I intend too." Khan answered his voice an octave lower than normal and charged forward leaving Jim, his fellow augments, and the wrecked conference room behind.

* * *

"Have you woken them up yet?" Marcus asked Dr. Warren.

"I thought you wanted to wait until we heard back from Kronos."

Marcus smiled. "Don't you concern yourself with the Klingons. They will be very interested in what I have to say and probably very pleased with the little gifts we're bringing them. Two augment women to fuck and do whatever the hell it is Klingon men do with female prisoners of war."

Warren's expression turned grim. "He'll come for you sir and this time, he will kill you."

Marcus grinned. "Oh I'm betting on that. "

* * *

So we see that Jim is having some major issues adjusting to the changes within his body. It seems he's having more issues with the emotional part than the physical part. His relationship with the Augments and especially with Khan is becoming more complex and interesting.

And we all have to wonder what Marcus is up to now with the Klingons. I am sure many of you were hoping for more Khan and Carol. They will be in the next chapter and of course we all want to see how Khan (coughs) comforts Carol. Also I know she seemed a bit too angry with Jim for what he had done to the room, but keep in mind that she has been through so much and needs to feel safe and sure of herself. Walking into a room and seeing it look as if a tornado had blown through it and that your captain is responsible for it probably doesn't help her feel very stable or safe. Anyways, those are my thoughts. Tell me your thoughts in a review! Love hearing from you!

Hugs!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** A big ole thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! I just really love you guys! Thanks to EVERYONE who is reading and supporting this fic! There's only going to be about 4 or 5 more chapters and it's been really fun to write this! I appreciate all of you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's.

_**WARNING:**_ NON CON! If you think that might bother you, skip the last bit of this chapter and no it's not Carol or Helen.

This isn't beta'd...so sorry for the boo boos!

* * *

Khan strode from the room that Kirk had just destroyed after Carol. He caught up with her quickly and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Carol wait a moment."

"Don't Khan." She said softly trying to pull her arm free.

"Why has this upset you so?" He asked. "Your Captain is having a difficult time coping with the changes within him."

"And acting like a deranged lunatic is helping him cope?"She retorted still trying to pull away.

"There is something more to this and I will have you tell me what it is. Why did seeing the room upset you so?" He pressed.

"It's not just the room Khan. It was seeing Jim like that on the floor. He looked so…lost and so unlike himself. And I need him to…" She stopped suddenly. "Never mind, please let go of me."

Khan's eyes narrowed. "Why do you need anything from him? I am the one that loves you! You are mine! I will provide whatever it is that you need."

"He's the Captain of this ship! The crew needs him to be able to do his job. This whole situation is frightening and awful! As the Captain of this ship, the crew needs him to provide stability in an uncertain time. I need that stability." She finished softly.

"And you are angry with him and feel him incapable now?"

"Of course I am angry with him and I am angry with you for encouraging his behavior. He has to remain in control. There are lives at stake and serious decisions to be made. It's not that I think him incapable…I'm just worried that he'll lose control again. I just need to feel safe."

Khan turned her towards him, he held her by her shoulders. "And why do you need that from him? Why not come to me for comfort?"

"Khan, he is our Captain. We all look to him to make the right decisions, to keep us as safe as he can under the circumstances. Surely you understand this. Didn't your people look to you for the same?"

"I can understand it if you are seeking this stability and comfort from him as your captain only and not as a man."

"I don't feel that way towards Jim. He's been a very good friend to me and was there for me during a tough time." She said, her hand absentmindedly coming to the scar on her neck that marked her as Khan's.

"When you found out the truth about me." He said watching her eyes become guarded. "I am so sorry for hurting you as I did Carol. I will beg your forgiveness for the rest of my life if that is what it takes."

She shook her head. "No…I understand why you did what you did. It doesn't make it hurt any less, but I can understand."

"Carol walk with me." He said softly taking her small hand in his. He entwined his fingers with her. He led her down the corridor to one of the large open panels overlooking deep space. He stopped there, looking out into the vastness of outer space.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked softly.

"Yes it is. The loveliest thing that I have ever seen in my many years." He said never taking his eyes from her.

She turned to look at him and colored under the intensity of his gaze. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pleasantly surprised that she allowed him to hold her. She leaned back into his hold and sighed her contentment. They were both quiet for a long time, simply enjoying being near one another.

Much too soon for Khan, Carol turned her body in his arms to face him. He could see the worry on her face and the fear in her eyes. "I heard from Mr. Spock that two of your women might still be alive. Why do you think my father is doing this? What could he possibly gain from all of this?"

"He is trying to provoke me." Khan answered. "Or maybe it's revenge."

"Revenge?" Carol almost shouted. "But you did nothing to him."

Khan smiled. "Perhaps he feels that I have taken something from him and he decided that he would take something from me."

"I am so sorry Khan." Carol said cupping his face. "I am horrified to think what might be happening to them."

For the first time since learning of the murders of his female crew members did Carol see any reaction from Khan. It was the smallest of reactions but it was there none the less. The small muscles in his jaw flinched along with the muscle of his eye, but he schooled his features immediately. "Do not think of it Carol. It does them no good."

"But they deserve to be grieved." Carol said with a trembling voice.

He tightened his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest. "And they will be mourned at the appropriate time, but now is not the time. We must focus on finding our two missing women and those responsible."

"You will kill him this time won't you?" She asked her blue eyes wide as she stared up at him.

"Yes Carol, I intend to kill him and nothing will stop me this time."

She nodded. "Then I suppose that I will grieve for the man who raised me, the man he once was a long time ago."

Khan said nothing. He only held her tighter.

"What will you do when all of this is over?" She asked him.

"I will take my people and go. We will begin again and try to rebuild our species."

"What about Jim? You know he has orders to bring you back."

"We will deal with that when it is time to do so." He paused a moment. "You will come with me."

"Khan I …I can't promise you that. I have a duty to this ship and crew…and we don't know what will happen between us. It's too soon."

"You are mine Carol and I cannot see myself ever letting you go."

"Please not this again. I don't want to argue with you."

"I do not intend to argue with you either. As I have already stated, you are mine. You will always be mine as I am yours."

"We don't even know each other. All we have is infatuation and sex between us and…"

Khan released her from his arms only to take hold of her firmly, but gently. "I grow weary of repeating myself Carol. I love you. I desire you. I crave you and hunger for you. What I feel for you is so much more than just a physical animalistic lust. Should I choose to, I could find many willing women to lie down and spread themselves for me." He shook her slightly. "Stop putting your own fears and insecurities on me. I have no doubts or fears where it concerns you. I do not need more time. I am certain that I want you and I will want you always by my side_. You_ are the one who is afraid. _You _are the one who wants the space. _You_ are the one who is running away and I will only allow you to go so far Carol."

"How can you deny that we need time? There are still so many terrible things that have happened and do affect us whether you want them to or not." She said impassioned.

"I don't deny that we have many trials ahead of us. There is anger, resentment, and a need for forgiveness on both sides. But there is also love, a deep and unwavering love between us. We have things that we must work together on as any couple would. That is not the same thing as needing distance from one another. We both have wounds Carol and I see no reason why we cannot work together to heal those wounds."

She shuddered slightly. "I am just so afraid."

"Of what?" He said exasperated. "I do not understand this immense fear that you have of loving me and allowing me to love you. "

She pulled away from him and stared at him hard. "You mean all these things now, but what about when this is all over and you have time to sit and think about all that has happened? What about when you actually have the time to grieve your women and you look at me and see my father? How could you not see him when you look at me? And what about your men? You need to think of them. When you wake all of them and they find out that you love the daughter of the man who tried to end your species, what will their reaction be?" She said trying to make him understand. "This isn't just about us."

He took hold of her arms again. "You make the mistake of assuming my people would react as your own kind would. We do not think the same way Carol. We are superior in every way. We are able to see past our emotions. None of my men would blame the child for the sins of the father." Khan sighed when she still did not look convinced.

"Carol it is you who is having such a hard time with everything that has happened. I can see the reality of all of this without being swayed by what I am feeling. You are not able to do this and your emotions are bleeding over into every aspect of your life. I can see this not only by your reaction to me, but to your reaction to seeing your Captain's outburst."

"How was I supposed to feel after seeing that Khan?" She asked struggling to hold her emotions within her.

He pulled her back against his chest and held her, kissing the top of her head. "If it makes you feel more comforted, Kirk's response is very much like the adolescent male of my species. When going through our version of puberty, the males can become more aggressive and emotional, so much so that they can become out of control. It is simply because their bodies are ongoing even more changes, spikes in metabolism, spikes in testosterone and other chemicals. It is also a time when sexually they are coming into themselves. It is not an easy time and unless there is an older wiser Augment male on hand, the changes can be excruciating for the young Augment."

"So this will pass for Jim?" She asked.

"Yes and I am not negating my responsibility to him and neither will my companions. My blood changed Kirk and in a sense I am responsible for him. Despite our differences, he has shown himself to be a man of integrity and immense kindness. I will not forget this ever. Magnus, Eurick, and I will help him through his transition in any way that we can."

"Is there a chance that Jim could…his body could give up trying to accommodate your blood and…"She stopped unable to finish her thought.

"Die? No, if that were going to happen it would have already happened. The physical changes in his body are complete. The battle is now within his mind and his emotions. These things will affect how he will deal with his new strength. He will also have to learn to cope with the fact that he will no longer age or heal in the same way. He is not longer fragile as all humans are. His cells, tissues, organs, and bones will always regenerate at a rapid pace. He will never succumb to sickness or disease. He will age slowly as I have. And he will have to watch as those he loves wither and die around him from old age." Khan paused. "He will have much to overcome, but I have seen great strength of will and determination in Kirk. I believe that you have nothing to fear for Kirk."

* * *

Helen stood on the tips of her toes trying to reach the upper cabinet to put away the supplies that had been left for her. "Bloody hell…" She whispered grunting as she stretched herself.

"Can I be of assistance?" Willem said from behind her, startling her causing her to yelp and drop the supplies she held in her other hand. His hand shot out and easily caught what was falling while she steadied herself and turned to face him. Instantly she colored and looked down at the floor.

"My father is right, you are a lovely little thing. I didn't notice before when you tended to me, but I was still in such shock over the loss of my mother."

Helen looked up. "Oh yes..I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Helen. You are very kind." He said handing her the supplies. She turned and sat them on the counter behind her. "My name is Willem."

She nodded. "Yes I remember." She cleared her throat. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I only wanted to come here to find you and speak with you. Shall I help you? Would you like me to put those things in the upper cabinet?"

She nodded. "Yes thank you."

He smiled widely and reached behind her, almost touching her body with his. She instinctively stepped back, the dusty rose colored flush spreading from her cheeks downward to her neck. He put the supplies in the cabinet for her. He stepped back and favored her with another warm smile. "Would you like to come for a walk with me?"

Helen blinked, clearly startled by the request." Oh I…um…well…I have more work to do and…"

"Is this Dr. McCoy such a harsh man? I am sure that he would not begrudge you a short walk to clear your mind and to escape the sterilness of this sickbay." He said still smiling at her. He could see that she was unconvinced so he tried again. "Please, I am bored and have no one else to talk too. It will only be a short walk."

"Well alright." She said softly and blanched when he offered her his hand. Slowly she took it and allowed him to steer her out of the room. He kept hold of her hand, tucking it into the crook of his arm as he led her down one of the massive ship's many corridors.

* * *

The large Klingon tossed the female augment to the floor before delivering a punishing kick to her side. She managed to roll herself away as he prepared to kick her again. She was on her feet quickly and slammed her fist into the Klingon's face, crushing his nose and causing the blood to spurt furiously from the wound.

Two other male Klingon men watched and roared with laughter. The female augment delivered a kick to the Klingon's gut, sending him spiraling backward as he still clutched his nose. The two Klingons watching began to speak to one another in their native language.

_She fights with honor._

_Yes, it will be a shame to destroy such a beauty._

_Why must we destroy her? Why can we not keep her? She is a warrior. _

_She belongs to the man who killed our many comrades…this man Khan. Marcus has said that he comes from a long lineage of warriors and that his people are conquers and war lords. _

_What if the human is lying?_

_Why should he lie? He dares to come to Kronos without an army to tell us these things when we could easily gut him like the worm he is. When this man, this Augment Khan comes for his women. He will find them broken and destroyed. He will understand our power and strength. And then we will make him pay for the death of our fallen brothers._

The two klingons got up and went to assist their fellow klingon. The female Augment might be able to hold her own against one, but she was no match for three. They easily overpowered her and forced her into another room where her comrade had already been stripped naked and chained down.

The Klingons ripped her clothes from her and forced her down onto the stone slab, placing the chains around her ankles and wrists. The Klingon with the broken nose grinned wickedly and climbed on top of the other female. He grunted something in his own language. One of the remaining Klingons grabbed the Augment's head and forced her to look towards her chained comrade and the Klingon on top of her and in between her spread legs.

"You will pay for striking me." He spat out in surprisingly understandable English. "Watch as I fuck your sister in arms." He grabbed his massive cock and placed it at her entrance. He reared back slightly and slammed into her causing the woman to cry out in agony. He began a furiously violent pace and became even more violent and angry with she made no other sound as he raped her. She stared up at him silently and defiantly.

He looked over and saw that there was no reaction on the other female's face either. She stared at him with cold, vengeful eyes. The Klingon became angrier.

_What are you waiting for! Fuck her! _He roared in his own language at his comrade. The other Klingon released her head and quickly climbed on top of her. She was braced for his intrusion and made no sound as he slammed into her. Neither woman screamed, pleaded, gasped, and cried out. Their expressions were hard and without fear.

Dr. Warren watched, trying desperately not to vomit by what he was seeing. In frustration by the lack of response by the women and their rape, the Klingon commander had ordered more male Klingons to come in. Klingon after Klingon climbed on top of the women, grunting and rutting into them.

"Isn't that one hell of a thing to see?" Marcus asked coming to stand beside Warren.

"Why are you doing this? Its disguting and vile…and horrible and Oh God…do you have any idea what Khan is going to do to you when he finds you?" Warren answered his voice full of horror.

Marcus frowned. "He made a whore of my daughter so I'm merely returning the favor. He took my little girl away from me. He put his hands on her and corrupted her and now she's a filthy as those two women over there. Carol can never clean herself of him. He destroyed my baby girl so I destroyed his women. But with these two women here, when he comes for them, he will know my pain. He'll know what I felt when I saw his mark on her perfect skin. He'll have a constant reminder of what it is to lose something so close to you."

"But sir, your daughter is still your daughter. She loves you and I am sure…"

Marcus interrupted. "The daughter I knew is gone. He fucked her out of her own body. She's his now. She belongs to him. She's his whore and he's going to try and breed her. And before it's all said and done, I'm going to save her from him. I'm going to do what I should have done when I first found out that he had tainted her. I should've saved her from him then, but I let me being her father blind me."

"What are you going to do?" Warren asked afraid of the answer.

"I can't let him have my Carol. I have to save what's left of her, even if it means taking her life. She'd be better off dead than underneath him, surely you see that Warren?"

Warren stared at him in shock. "You're going to kill your own child?"

"My baby girl is gone. I've already told you. He destroyed her when he defiled her body. I'm going to save what might be left of her and I'll do whatever it takes to do so."

"My God you really are insane."

"And you are duty bond to follow my every command. Don't you ever forget that Warren."

* * *

**Show me some love with some reviews. I do enjoy the feedback. You know I love hearing from all of you!**


End file.
